The Story of Bella Bachelor
by sunsetvalleylove
Summary: This is my side of Bella Bachelor's story. Without a Sims 2 future and not following the main storyline as such. Prepare for huge changes in her life. Starts when she is nine, continues until she graduates from university.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my first fanfic, so I don't know how this will turn out. This is the story of Bella Goth (Bachelor) from my POV. In my version, she also has an older sister called Jessica, as well as some extra added family members. Also, some of her best friends don't fit in with the Sims timeline, but I used them anyway. The story starts when she is 9 years old and continues until she graduates university. So without further ado, let's start the story!_

'BELLA! MICHAEL! GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!' said a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

'Coming, mom.' I sighed. My older brother Michael was always trying to keep his cool.

We both walked out of our rooms at the same time, and stopped outside my door before we set downstairs.

'Mike, do you think that we're in trouble?' I asked, because my parents never usually used that tone of voice with us.

'I really don't know, sis.' he said, ruffling my hair.

So anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Olivia Bachelor, but EVERYBODY calls me Bella! I have two siblings, my sister Jessica who is 10 years older than me and in university, and Michael who is 7 years older. Typical me, being stuck as the youngest of three. I look much different from my older siblings, they have light skin and brown hair, whilst I have tan skin and black hair.

So anyway, Michael and I sped downstairs and sat down on the sofa.

'So kids, your mother and I want to tell you something.' my dad said, with a serious expression on his face.

_'Pleasedon'tsaywe'removingpleasedon'tsaywe'removing' _I thought, trying not to look nervous. I swear that I heard Michael gulp.

'Well... um... Michael.. Isabella.. I'm uh.. pregnant.' my mom stuttered.

WHAT? MY MOTHER IS PREGNANT AT HER AGE! JESSICA WILL BE TWENTY WHEN HER LITTLE SIBLING IS BORN! But wait.. I'm going to be a big sister!

'W-what did you just say?' I see where Michael gets his timid streak from.

'Michael, don't you know what this means? We're going to have a new baby brother or sister in a few months time!' I was literally bursting with excitement.

'Oh and also, you probably won't be happy, but... it's triplets.'

'YOU ARE SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME?' I felt my face burning up.

'I'm afraid so, Bells. So, will you promise to be a big help to your mother and I for the next couple of years?' Well done dad. Thanks for putting me on the spot.

'Umm... okay.' I tried putting on a brave smile. Then I realised that my mom was starting to look upset, so I went to give her a hug.

'When are the babies due?' Did Michael really just ask that?

'Mid August.'

'Alright.'

Then it hit me. This must be a family pattern.. kinda. Jessica was 10 when I was born, and I'll be 10 when the babies are born. Wow. Unless it's just chance.

'Well, Mom, Dad, Michael. Can I go outside to play with my friends?' It slipped out of my mouth before I could finish.

'Sure, honey! Just be sure to be back by half 6.'

'Okay. Bye, I love you!'

Then I ran. Ran past the patch of grass across the road from my house where I play with my bestest friends Darlene and Kaylynn. Past the graveyard. Until I found myself standing right in front of Goth Manor. Why was I there? Mortimer and I were still good friends, but he usually isn't my first person to to go with my problems.

'Uhh.. Bella? You alright?'

Oops.

I turn around slowly. 'Uh.. hi Mortimer! Nice day, isn't it?' I felt my face turning red. My favourite colour. Typical.

'Yeah.. so how come you've just been standing outside my house for the last five minutes?'

Dang! Well, I have been known to daydream.

'Have I? Well.. umm.. can I tell you a secret?'

'I guess so.'

'Well, don't tell a single soul, but my mom is pregnant with triplets!'

'Are you kidding me? I'm sorry, but she's like forty! How come she's still that fertile? Oops, sorry! Did I offend you?' he looked sympathetic and walked to give me a hug which I accepted.

'It's alright. Yes, I'm telling the truth. I've just found out now. Shocking, right?' Now we were talking and acting like we did when we were best friends.

'Well, congratulations! So, when will they be born?'

'Mid August.'

'Oh. Well, I have to get inside, my dinner is almost ready. Bye!' And then he was gone.

I didn't know what to do so I trailed back down the road to my house, when I heard shouting.

'BELLA! BELLA, COME HERE! BELLA!' Typical. Darlene, Kaylynn and her aunt Zelda were standing in my yard. Typical of them.

'I'd appreciate if you didn't invite yourselves into my yard, screaming my name.' now I was suddenly angry. What was wrong with me today?

'Ooh, keep your hair on, miss fusspot!' Zelda teased. She always has a soft spot for me, she's best friends with Jessica, so I've known her all of my life. Along with Kaylynn. We met Darlene two years later.

'Sorry. But listen guys, don't react loudly like you usually do, but.. mymomispregnantwithtriplets.'

Silence.

Then...

'WHAT?'

'ARE YOU FREAKING JOKING?'

'YOU CAN'T BE TELLING THE TRUTH!'

I groaned. They are always loud. All of my **best **best friends are loud. Even Jennifer, though she lives in Riverview. We mostly see her at school. Oh god, this will have to be repeated on Monday.

'Yes, I'm deadly serious.'

'Jessica hasn't told me that yet!'

'Wow.'

'Congrats, Bells!'

I smiled at Kaylynn. She was the most normal friend I have, as well as the oldest. Then I was mobbed by hugs.

'Thanks guys, but I have to go inside now. Bye!' I then paced back through my front door. Wow, what a crazy few hours.

_End of Chapter One_

_A/N: Thanks guys for reading the first chapter! Please review and if I need any, please give any constructive criticism. This chapter will be the average size of the others. Some will be smaller, some will be much larger._


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is Chapter 2 already! This will be much longer than the first chapter, as some events happen, and I listened to the feedback from Heart of the Wind 007, so I won't have so many straight to the point topics. Anyway, enjoy!_

_About 6 months later_

I was sleeping and dreaming a perfect dream. It involved me with ALL of my cousins that I knew of, Macy, Brianna, Marissa (who was my FAVOURITE cousin!), Erica, Cody, VJ, Miraj, Imogen and Rosie. A lot, I know. And they arent't even all of them! Marissa, Brianna and Macy come from my dad's side of the family. Mace and Bri are sisters whilst Marissa is an only child. My mother comes from Italy, and has many siblings, hence all these cousins. Erica and Cody are brother and sister, same with Imogen and Rosie, but they don't even speak a word of English! So, whenever I speak to them it's in Italian as I am fluent in that language. VJ and Miraj live down the road from me. Their dad, my uncle Iqbal, moved to Sunset Valley with my mother 22 years ago. Then she met my dad and-

'WAKE UP YOU SQUIRT!'

I awoke to voilent shaking and sniggering. Typical, ever since Jessica came home from university for the Summer all she's done is torment everybody. She's seriously changed from the generous big sister she was. Next to her, stood Zelda and Kaylynn. It took me a few seconds to adjust to my surroundings.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!'

What? Oh yeah, today is July 19th, my 10th birthday. What a way to wake up on a new turning of age!

'Huh?' I rubbed my eyes, yawned and sat up. I attempted to give a toothy smile. It didn't help that one my my front teeth fell out last month. Still no sign of the new one.

'Wake up, it's still school today! Last day!' Kaylynn grinned.

'Honestly, don't remind me. What time is it and what's for breakfast?' I was hungry and craved pancakes this morning.

'Okay birthday girl, I'll make you some.. pancakes!' smiled Jess. We were always telepathic towards each other. It made me giggle slightly.

'Anyway little monkey, let's get you ready for school!' Zelda always had an annoying habit of babying me and calling me ridiculously childish names.

So let's fast forward time. I got dressed into a red and white striped top, and denim shorts with my new red Converse High Tops. Jessica braided my long hair down my back. Perfect. I ate my pancakes (which were yummy, by the way) and opened my presents. I got an iPod touch! My heavily pregnant mom waddled down the stairs, with the help of Jess and Zelda. Seriously, our home is like Zelda's second home, especially when Jessica's in town. She may as well just move in! But you have to pity her, she had to move into her sister's house (where Kaylynn obviously lives) 8 years ago when her own house burnt down to the ground, killing both of her parents. It was only two weeks before she turned 13. But anyway, my mother looks like she could burst at any given second, she looks MASSIVE!

Fast forward three and a half hours later, and I'm sat in lunch. Darlene gave me the new Rihanna CD, and Jennifer gave me an awesome looking red backpack.

'So Bells, how do you like having your birthday on the last day of school? But hold up, now I'm the only 9 year old left in our gang! Why does my birthday have to be like a month from now?' sighed Jennifer.

'Yeah it's a good feeling, and oh boo hoo, how awful it must be for you.' I replied, sarcastically. Lately I've really developed a habit of sarcasm.

'Hey Bella, don't look now, but Mortimer Goth is literally transfixed on you!' commented Darlene, eyes narrowed.

A strange feeling rushed through me. Sure, it was his birthday yesterday and that was the last time that I talked to him. He has been acting strange lately. Though sometimes I do miss when we were the best of friends. Oh well.

'And?'

'I think he fancies you!'

'WHAT? Darlene, are you actually kidding me? Shut up and stop spreading rumours like that, Bella doesn't wanna hear things like that on her own birthday!' snapped Kaylynn. Wow, that was out of character.

'Anyway guys, can we go to the library now? I need to return my book.' said Jennifer, after an awkward silence. Woop woop for her, she always knows how to save the day.

_Nearly 2 weeks later_

I couldn't sleep. It was midnight and now the 1st of August. The month that my baby siblings will be born. Wow. I felt a strange aura seeping throughout the house, and I swear I heard moving about from Michael's room, and talking from upstairs in my parents room

Then I heard the scream.

Without a second thought, I literally jumped off my bed and sprinted upstairs, but Jessica had beat me to it, with Michael following behind me.

'Bel, you can't be here. You're too young.'

This infuriated me.

'You do know that I am ten now, and I know what's happening thanks to you. Mom probably fell out of bed and onto her stomach, right?'

There was a momet of silence as Michael caught up and was standing next to me.

'No Bella, mom is giving birth.'

WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THERE'S STILL AT LEAST ANOTHER TWO WEEKS UNTIL THE BABIES SHOULD BE BORN! Surely it was a false alarm!

'It's true. Mom's waters have broke and the contractions have started. We need to get her to the hospital. Mike, take care of Bella. I'm going with mom and dad.' Jessica suddenly had a determined voice.

Michael literally grabbed me and carried me into my room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Then he turned towards me and sighed.

'I know little sis, I know. It was just like this when you and- well when you were being born. With me, that is. And Jessica. Grandpa came and looked after us. He can't now though, he's up with the angels.'

My eyes started to tear up. I missed Grandpa. It will be 2 years next week when he passed. I remember my dad, uncle Robert and aunt Marie being distraught. Sad times. But wait, what did Michael say then? When me and-? AND WHO? I needed to find out.

'Michael, what did you mean, me and? Me and who? Is there something that I don't know about?' I firmly questioned, as I heard the rest of the household slowly make their way down the stairs. This was it, I guess.

'What? Oh.. uhh.. no one. Just Mortimer, remember you two were an hour apart.' He stuttered.

It's true. Mortimer was born on July 18th at 11:30pm, whilst I was born on July 19th, at 12:30am. Coincidence, I know. But what was with Michael's stubbourness all of a sudden?

'Anyway sis, I know you can't sleep and neither can I.' He paused. 'Wanna go downstairs and watch the family video?' I grinned. I loved that thing, seeing our family in our younger days.

A few hours passed and we heard nothing. Then the phone rang. I jumped up but Mike beat me to it.

'Hey, Jess. How's everything going? Really? That quick? Aww! So, the gender? .. WHAT? Is that even possible? Well, what are they called? Ha, cute! Bella and I will visit around lunchtime, see you then! Bye!' then he hung up and turned towards me.

'Well, let's just say that you have a new baby brother and two new baby sisters.'

I literally burst with excitement.

'REALLY? WHAT ARE THEY CALLED? WHEN CAN WE SEE THEM?' So many questions that I wanted to ask.

'The boy is called Taylor, and the girls are called Louise and Victoria. Apparently, Taylor looks just like you.' said Michael, smiling widely.

I grinned for what must have looked like a mile.

_A/N: Yay! Sort of a cliffhanger! What do you think? This chapter took like 45 minutes to write so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! TTFN!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's chapter 3! Let's just say that some interesting revelations about a character's family ;)_

_Five hours later_

Just one more hour before we go to the hospital to meet my new baby siblings! I can't wait! All that Michael and I have been doing since the phone call is texting friends and family, letting them know. I was browsing through my contacts on my flip phone (which I HATED and wanted to replace sometime in the near future) when I saw Mortimer's name. I hadn't told him the news, should I? Oh, what the heck. He was the first person that I told about the pregnancy anyway. I quickly replied to the messages from Marissa, Erica, Darlene, Kaylynn and Jennifer and then typed to Mortimer,

'Hey! So, guess who's a big sister now!'

I waited a few minutes, and then I got a reply.

'Really? Congratulations Bells! What are they called?'

'A boy called Taylor who apparently looks just like me, and two girls called Louise and Victoria. Going to hospital to see them in about an hour.'

'Cute! My dad's about to add your dad and brother on Facebook, let them know. We hope to see pictures. Anyway, gtg! Bye! x'

Wait, did he just add an x to the end of that message? Whatever, I typed out a final reply of,

'Bye.x'

I threw my phone across the room after that, as I got nonstop messages, even from friends who didn't even have my number! Where did they get it from? But anyway, back to reality, and Michael.

'Mike, Mortimer just said that his dad is adding you on Facebook to see pictures of the babies.'

'Okay sis, and why did you just throw your phone? You've managed to smash the entire screen off!' Michael sighed.

Oops. Well no more phone for me for a while. Then I realised Gunther's (Morty's dad) sudden interest in the babies. There were girls.

I remember Lolita, his and Cornelia's first child and Mortimer's older sister. They thought the world of sweet Lolita. Everyone did, even Jessica and Zelda hung round with her, despite the 3 year age gap. She was in the same grade as Michael at school. Basically, everybody loved her, always happy and smiling with her amazing long red hair. But one day 3 years ago, she was babysitting me and Mortimer, as I was round his house that day and his parents were out. And something happened that scarred us for life, and caused us to drift apart as best friends. We were listening to music in the kitchen, and the stereo was next to the sink, as Lolita was washing up. Then her hand caught the wire, and it fell into the sink. It was an old stereo so I figured it wouldn't matter about it gone, as long as the plug was out first. But Lolita didn't think like that. She grabbed the stereo as it was submerged in the bubbly water and was electrocuted, just as Gunther and Cornelia walked through the door. Mortimer and I were already screaming our heads off, so bad that we were literally dragged down to my house where we were comforted and calmed down by Jess and Mike, my parents were at work. Well to be honest, Michael was pretty shaken up too as he was also good friends with her. But anyway, through our sobs, Jessica walked out the room to answer a phone call and came back and with a shaky voice, told us that Lolita had died straight there on the spot. A hysterical Mortimer was carted straight off to his aunt Agnes' house. I couldn't sleep that night. Ever since, Gunther vowed that every little girl born in our neighbourhood would be under the great care and protection of him, if anything ever happened to their families.

But anyway, after the upsetting trip down memory lane. It was finally time to go to the hospital. I hopped in the front seat of the car, Michael (obviously) at the driver seat. I quickly ate oreos on the short drive there. As soon as our people carrier was parked, I literally ran straight into the hospital, Jess was waiting for us at the entrance. She led us through the maternity ward, to a room right at the end of the hallway. And in there, was my mother who was sleeping but I understood, my dad smiling like an ape, and there they were. My baby siblings. I stood at the door, mesmerized, before a massive smile broke out on my face. I walked into the room, hugged my dad and kissed my sleeping mom on her forehead. Then I walked over to the three cots by the window. Who was who?

Jessica, as always, seemed to read my mind and said,

'Taylor is obviously the one with the tan skin, Louise is the one with the hints of blonde hair and Victoria is the one with the brown hair.'

It was amazing. How could three siblings born at the same time all look so different to each other? It was true, Taylor had everything that I had, right down from the brown eyes to the black hair, Louise had blonde hair and seemed to look the double of my dad, finally a kid with his eyes. And Victoria, she looked just like my mom. Literally, they shared everything, from the facial features to the brown hair. The only difference was that she didn't have the tan skin. Anyway, all three babies were extremely beautiful.

'So, what do you think?' whispered my dad, due to the sleeping lady known as Jocasta Bachelor being in the room. I told him my exact thoughts and he smiled and put his arm around me.

_Two days later_

We were bringing the triplets home. Jessica, Michael and I sat patiently on the couch, waiting to hear the people carrier pulling onto the driveway. I was the first to hear it, and came running out. But surprise surprise, Zelda had beat me to it, along with Darlene and her older siblings. They obviously were hanging around. Zelda had already came to visit in the hospital, but still it was relaxing to see a non-family member there. Darlene and co. were still yet to see them. I helped get all the baby stuff out the car with the help of Darlene and her siblings. Zelda helped my parents bring the babies inside to Michael and Jessica, the heat was intense today. I looked back outside just as I was closing the front door, and almost had a heart attack! Mortimer was just standing there, staring at me. I smiled, waved and invited him in, but he just smiled, shook his head and ran off. Strange child.

We opened the presents for the newborns. Zelda and Kaylynn's family bought some baby blankets that were SOO soft! Darlene's family bought some teddies and cuddly toys that were adorable. The list of presents from everyone went on forever.

I think that out of all my new siblings, I'm more attached to Taylor and vice versa. Say that I'm holding him, and he's passed onto someone else. He just starts screaming until I'm holding him again. I swear that he smiled at me today!

Afterwards, when everybody had left and the triple terrors (as we lovingly called them) were put to bed, we enjoyed one of the last times as the original Bachelor family for the past ten years and braced ourselves for the next ten years, and for when I'm a teenager. But my nose really hurt. Earlier on, when I was holding Louise, her arm flew up and wacked me right where my small scar is. Right on my nose.

It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway. It was about 7 years ago, and I was 3. Sam Sekemoto, the kid who lives next door to me, started screaming at my face because I apparently stole his teddy bear, which I didn't. Take in mind here, he was only a couple of months older than me. He eventually had enough, and grabbed his football and kicked it as hard as he possibly could at my face. Just as his father, Leighton, and Jessica were walking out of our own seperate houses. I was lying flat on the ground, screaming in complete agony, my nose bleeding like a waterfall. Leighton (Leigh for short) went off it with Sam, screaming at him very loudly, which I heard clearly even through my extremely muffled sobs. I heard Leigh apologizing to Jess, and I heard her accept, saying that it wasn't his fault. She was strong even at 13, and carried me indoors and straight away lay me down on the sofa. Michael was at his friend's house in Riverview and once again, as with most babysitting stories I've told, my parents were at work. Without a contact number for them, what Jess actually did, after some thinking, was once again pick me up and carried me, who was still sobbing like a newborn baby, all the way to the hospital, but on the way there dropped into the book store, where mom worked. She still was forced to wait until her shift finished to leave, so Jessica carried straight on to the hospital, and apparently mom rung dad at work or something, as he came running to find us. Yay for superhero big sister and father. After we finally managed to stop the bleeding, we round out that the impact of the ball was so hard that it had actually broken my poor 3-year-old nose. It was then stitched up, and it also explains the slight dent right between my eyes, where my nose starts.

After the second long story, it's safe to say that Sam is more slightly mature, and we're friends now.

_A/N: Wow, quite a few long paragraphs in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I know that the last part of this story doesn't really make much sense, as by any means in TS3 Sam wouldn't have even been born then. Same with the Keaton baby. But *SPOILERS* they are both the same age as Bella in this story, actually a few months older than her, and both will be common characters in later chapters, when Bells is a teenager._


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 4

_A/N: Before I start, I want to let you guys know of my new spin-off to this story, based on the massive paragraph I wrote on the last chapter about Lolita Goth. It's called The Life of Lolita, and features a lot of characters from this story, who will appear throughout the chapters. Anyway, this chapter is set a couple of years after the last few, and Bella is now 12, so naturally the triplets are 2 now. Just a warning: note that personalities may have changed slightly with age. _

_2 years later_

'HEY BELLA WAKE UP NOW WE WANNA PLAY!'

That woke me up alright. I slightly opened my eyes and saw three sets of beady eyes staring down at me. I was on the verge of screaming, but thankfully I came to my senses first. I slowly sat up and glared at my three younger siblings. Taylor and Louise giggled, but Victoria cowered away. I worry about that kid sometimes, her personality is so different compared to everybody else in our family. I seriously have no idea where she gets it from. To calm her down before she randomly burst out crying, I leaned over and gave her a hug. Tay and Lou joined in. I then looked at my clock. 5AM? GOOD GOD!

'If you lot ever wake me up at 5 in the morning ever again to play, I swear I'll throw all your toys out the window!' I groaned. 'Now go back to bed.'

'But Bella!'

'That's not faair!'

'Pweease?'

'No. Bed. Now.'

Thankfully, I was saved by Michael walking in. They obviously woke him up. He's visiting home for the summer from college. He could have went to uni like Jessica, but he didn't want to. Strange.

'Hey terrors, leave your lazy big sister alone and let her get some sleep!'

'Cheeky bugger!' Michael just laughed.

'Now quiet before you wake mommy and daddy up. You don't want that, do you?'

'No.'

'Just a little longer?'

'I'm hungry.'

The last comment, from Louise, made me giggle. She was the randomest of the lot, and god did she look like my dad, even the personalities are the same! Taylor's still just like me, except he's a mini troublemaker. Victoria, still just like mom minus the tan skin and fairly outgoing personality.

Not only are Darlene, Kaylynn and Jennifer still my best friends, but Brandi is now, too. She's a new girl at school, and we befriended her. She's really nice. Oh! And Darlene's 13 next month. Wow. So, I've known her for 10 years now. Of course, I've known Kaylynn for all 12 years of my life, and Jennifer for nearly 8. Mortimer? He's still a freakish wierdo. But we're still friends. Well to be honest, he's always acting strange around me nowadays. I think I'm gonna agree on what Darlene said on my 10th birthday, I think he does actually have a bit of a crush on me! Jessica just graduated uni and when she should be spending time home with her family and friends, what has she gone and done? Moved away to the other side of the flipping country. Well freaking done, Jessica Jane Bachelor, I'm so darn proud of you. Now I'm the only one to look after my younger siblings half the time, my cousins VJ and Miraj won't, and my uncle Iqbal is too lazy. My parents work a lot, to keep up with looking after the family. Thankfully though, Zelda almost always helps me out. She's fast replacing Jessica as a big sister and role model, even though she isn't family. Darlene's older siblings Lisa, Ethan and Arlo also sometimes babysit when the rest of us are busy.

Anyway, with Michael back in town for a while we don't need much community help. But it all changed. Michael's girlfriend, Holly Alto, is now pregnant, so both of them have had to drop out of college. Keep in mind, they are only 19 still. So, I'm gonna be an Auntie before I'm even 13, and good grief, Tay, Lou and Vic will have a niece or nephew that's only 2 years younger than them! It shocks me to think like that. Mom was supportive but dad struggled to keep calm as the news was broken to them. As soon as Mike and Holly left the house, he ordered mom to take the triplets outside, and after the back door was shut, he screamed long and hard in frustration. Yup, being a grandad at 42 must be hard.

Anyway, sorry for droning on there. After Michael put the youngsters back to bed, he came back into my room and sat down on the chair.

'Bella, I can trust you with a secret, right?'

'Yeah... sure.'

'Obviously you know that Holly is pregnant. And I don't want the baby to be born out of wedlock, with the Alto name. So, I'm going to propose to her today.'

This had me stunned for a few moments.

'Wow... really?'

'Yup. If she says yes, which she probably will, you'll be our first choice of bridesmaid! Forget Jessica though, heck knows if she'll even show up to visit us before school starts for you again.'

Mike and I actually liked gossiping about our suddenly evasive older sister nowadays.

'Thanks bro! And yeah, like good grief, doesn't she realise that we have a large family which includes three 2 year olds, a 12 year old who is starting to develop teenage hormones, and a 19 year old with a pregnant girlfriend! Not to mention her ever loyal best friend who's been friends with her since they were like 18 months old!'

This made Michael smirk. 'I know, I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot about us...'

I was wondering why his speech dropped off. Then I turned around.

Jessica was standing by my bedroom door.

'If who forgot about you?'

'Oh... just uh.. this friend of Bella's. She moved away to.. where was it again, Bells?' Well done Michael!

'It was Bridgeport, I believe.'

'Anyway, how are my two oldest younger siblings? I haven't seen you in ages!' exclaimed Jessica.

'Yeah, maybe cause you seemed to wanna get as far away from us as humanly possible.' muttered Michael under his breath. I snorted.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.' But then Michael muttered again, 'But I do question how you're suddenly acting like a famously posh person now.'

That really made me wanna burst into hysterical laughter, so I pretended to bury my face into my wardrobe so it appeared that I was looking for something, and I just silently cried with laughing too much. I then remembered I was 'looking for something', so I pulled out the first thing that came to mind. A keyring that I made in tec at school.

'So, THERE'S my keyring!'

'Ooh, what's that you got there?'

'A keyring, duh, dumbo' yet again mumbled Mike. Seriously, is he on purpose trying to make me laugh out loud?

'But first off, give your big sister a hug!'

I pulled a face to Michael as I hugged Jessica, causing him to chuckle.

'Anyway, sorry I'm here a bit early! I'm surprised you two are even awake yet!'

'Yup. It's crazy...' I trailed, playing the secret convo act with Michael, who winked at me.

'My new place in Florida is coming along FANTASTIC, you need to see it sometime!'

This really set Michael and I off. We couldn't hold it in any longer. We burst out laughing and couldn't even stop. Jessica stared at us both with a dumbfound expression on her face.

'What's so funny?'

'You! I mean, since when did you have the all airs and grace style voice like Nancy Landgraab?' spluttered Michael.

'YOU WHAT?'

There we go. Old Jess back.

'SHH GIRL! Mom and Dad are sleeping, and I just had to put the triplets back to bed!'

'HHMPH! Well, I'm going to see them, there's no chance they'll be asleep yet!' Jessica then stormed out of the room.

My older brother and I stared at each other for a few seconds, before I said,

'Zelda's gonna LOVE having her best friend back home again!'

And with that, we both burst out laughing again.

_Three weeks later_

'And then I was like, if you're gonna be a stupid posh-lady wannabe, then where did you even get that pathetic thought from?' We all giggled.

We were on the bus to school, still in Riverview. Sat at the back were myself, Kaylynn, Darlene, and Brandi. It was no use for Jen to be here when she can easily walk to school from her house, it's a suitable walking distance away.

Kaylynn knew all about my sister's sudden personality change, she spent most of her time in Sunset Valley round her house with Zelda. A great excuse of a big sister she is. Kaylynn accidently sniggered about it in front of Jessica herself at one point, when I nudged her. My big sister just gave her a funny look, which caused even Zelda to be shocked.

Poor Victoria was actually scared of Jessica, and actually ran off when tried to be hugged by her. Mortimer also had the misfortune of her strange newly obtained anger issues. He mistakenly clapped her on the back, somehow mistaking her for Holly, seeing as she was his sister's best friend, they were still close and even had a slight non-related brother/sister relationship. Anyway, Jessica was furious and started screaming at him, and probably would have gone further if Miraj (yes, he actually hung out with me so I had an excuse to be away from Jessica) and I hadn't saw it first. We broke it up, Miraj being used as the distraction to catch up with Jess whilst I pulled a shocked Morty into the nearby graveyard and explained my sister's strangeness, and afterwards actually hugged him to calm him down. He looked like he wanted to say something else but I got away too quick.

_A/N: Sorry, this isn't the best of chapters! It's 11 at night and I've been writing this for the past hour! Also, some clues/refs may be linked and fitted together throughout chapters from this story and my story about Lolita._


	5. Chapter 5 The Sleepover

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 5: The Sleepover

_A/N: Here's chapter 5! I keep forgetting to say this so I'll say it whilst I remember; in chapter 2, when Michael was talking about when Bella was born, and he said 'when you and-' and Bella was curious, all will be revealed when Bella turns 14. A few chapters from now. ;) I don't actually have the childhood chapters planned out as such, I write as I go along, but there's some MAJOR plots/storylines for Bella's teen years. *SPOILERS* Let's just say, there will be a death. *SPOILERS* So anyway, let's get goin'! The starting scene for this chapter is almost the same as the main storyline thoughout chapter 2 of my new spin-off, The Life of Lolita. Check it out!_

_2 weeks later_

Tonight's the night of the annual Sunset Valley Ball at the Llama Stadium! I'm so excited! This year, there will actually be live music instead of the rubbish quality fuzz that drones out of the cheap stereo at one side of the indoor pitch, where the main event is held. For some reason, every year when the Ball is held, Michael, Jessica and Zelda seem to get uncomfortable. A memory of something? I don't know, and I won't ask. But for the sake of the entire town, I hope that Taylor and Louise will just behave themselves. Last year, they were dragging their butts along the floor (despite only being a year and a month old, they were pretty advanced babies) and in the process tripped over Yumi Sekemoto, Bessie Clavell and Gobias Koffi. I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out. Victoria's very obedient though, it's almost unnatural.

'Bella! Come here!' what did mom want?

'Yes, mom?'

'I've just got a letter. Read it.'

I read it alright. It said:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Bachelor,_

_After last year's catastrophe at the annual Sunset Valley Ball which resulted in minor injuries from three members of the public, we regret to inform you that all four of your younger children cannot attend tonight's event. Apologies for any inconvenience caused._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Nicholas Alto_

_Town Secretary_

This is not fair at all! Taylor and Louise were only tiny babies! Victoria and I didn't even do anything at all yet we're banned from coming too? Grr!

'That isn't right, mom!'

'I'm afraid so, Bella. Yes, you'll have to babysit, but I've invited Brandi, Jennifer and Daniel round to help you, seeing as they don't live in Sunset Valley and can't attend tonight anyway. I'm trusting you all. Do you think you'll manage?'

Daniel? Jennifer's twin brother? Why does HE have to come along?

'Uhh.. yeah, I guess so. Have a good time.' I replied sarcastically, as mom set off upstairs to get ready. I hate life right now! Darlene and Kaylynn will be having fun without me! Gahh.

_2 hours later_

'I TOLD YOU TAYLOR, GET TO BED NOW!' why was I cursed with the most defiant little brother in the world?

'NO! ME WANNA STAY UP LONGER!' it's gonna be a long night.

'Okay little dude, how about I take you to bed, huh? Man to man?' said Daniel, winking at Brandi, Jennifer and myself.

'Okay. Carry me though!' that made Jennifer snicker.

'Fine. Now come on bro. But first, say goodnight to everybody.' Gosh, Daniel was almost like a natural!

'Goodnight Bewwa, goodnight Bwandi, goodnight Jennifer.' Taylor yawned. Thank god for that. I mean seriously, who actually expects four twelve year olds to look after three 2 year olds for a night? My parents, obviously.

As Taylor was carried up to bed, Jennifer slowly opened up the rucksack that she brought with her and onto the wooden floor emerged candy and other unhealthy food and drink.

'Tuck in!' she grinned, pushing it out to Brandi and I. We literally fought for the Hershey's bar. In the end we split it between ourselves. I went to get the Marshmallow Fluff from the fridge and as I was walking back in with it, Daniel came downstairs and the phone started ringing. I tossed the Fluff over to him and answered.

'Hello, Bachelor family residence. Bella speaking.'

'Bella? Hey, it's Mortimer.' what the heck?

'Oh.. hey.'

'Don't panic or anything, just rang to say that your parents are staying at Holly's tonight, along with Michael. Whoever you have over can stay the night if they wish. Also, sorry you couldn't be here tonight. It would have been more awesome if you and the triplets were here. That's all. Bye!' and then he hung up.

That was the strangest phone call ever. Anyway, I turned back to my friends.

'So guys, you have a choice. My parent's are going over to Michael's fiancee's house to stay for tonight so you're allowed to sleep over if you want.'

They all said yes, even Daniel! it was arranged that their parents would drop off their things asap. It's gonna be a fun night.

'So, seeing as my room will be too small for all four of us, where shall we sleep? The basement, or should I dig out the tent and we can camp out?'

'CAMP OUT!'

'Camping, duh.'

'What they said.'

It's strange Jennifer and Daniel actually almost have a joint personality. Though they don't resemble each other much.

It took a lot of time to quietly make our way into the attic without waking up the little ones, their room is on the top floor of my house. I heard someone who sounded like Victoria stirring, but that was all. One by one, we crept back down the attic steps, tent and camping equipment in hand. It's gonna be a good night.

Daniel was the one who actually put the tent together, Jen, Brandi and I just sat back on camping chairs and watched. Then I remembered that we needed blankets, food and other stuff so myself and Brandi ran up to my room whilst Jennifer moved over to help her struggling brother. We grabbed literally everything off my bed, threw it out of the window right beside the Pleasant siblings, and then raided the things in Michael's room. Well, it's actually nobodies room now, seeing as Mike moved in with Holly last week. I'm secretly hoping that I'll get that room sometime in the near future! I let Brandi carry everything outside whilst I changed into my pjs and tied my hair back.

_Another 2 hours later_

'So even though my parents inherited all that money from some great aunt, they STILL won't move into a bigger house, thus giving me a bigger room! They aren't even giving me a single penny!' complained Brandi. It was 11 at night. I was secretly praying that my little siblings didn't wake up during the night, they weren't even in the house. The doors are locked though, so it's alright.

'Anyone fancy popcorn?' Jennifer asked, pulling a huge bag from her rucksack. What doesn't she have in that thing?

There was a sudden creaking noise, which sounded like a gate being opened and closed. We all jumped from shock. Then we saw a shadow lurking by. We were literally peeing ourselves. The tent entrance opened and we all screamed and saw.. Mortimer Goth standing there. Daniel and Jennifer were hyperventilating, Brandi was giggling, and I was just sat there in complete shock.

'Uhh.. sorry for scaring you and all. But my parents and Bella's parents literally forced me over here. Would you mind if I joined you?' he asked, sounding guilty.

We all looked at one another.

'Oh..alright. Join in.' I replied, which resulted in a kick from Jennifer. She remembers what Darlene suggested all those years ago. Mortimer climbed inside, already in pjs, and sat next to me.

'Anyway, hey Morty! Glad to have another dude around here!' grinned Daniel.

'Yeah, figured you would be enjoying yourself.' he then kicked me, to let me know he was just playing along. Nobody wants to be on Daniel's bad side.

The five of us must have stayed up for hours talking and eating. That was until I felt myself dropping off, until I was fast asleep.

_The next morning_

I woke with a start. What time was it? I checked my phone, it was 7:30. Morty said last night that my parents would be back before we woke up, so we didn't have to worry about the triple terrors. Sitting up, I noticed that I was the only one awake, everybody else was asleep. I heard nearby voices which sounded strangely like Darlene and Kaylynn, but I couldn't be too sure. It could have even been Scott Keaton and Sam Sekemoto. Maybe it was all four. Before I had time to think about it, they all burst through the tent, including Malcolm Landgraab. The tent was really crowded now. Anyway, it certainly woke up the others, causing Brandi to actually jump up so much in shock and surprise, that she went hurtling straight into me, which knocked me straight into Mortimer. The three of us were laughing too hard to get up, and I noticed that my head was on Mortimer's shoulder. I quickly contained my laughter and repositioned myself.

'How did you guys know we were all here?' questioned Jennifer, clearly annoyed by having her good nights sleep disrupted.

'And how come you're all up so early, too?' added Brandi.

'We're earlybirds, we woke each other up, and we saw the tent.' sniggered Scott, nudging Sam. Oh, what a pair those two were.

'And when we realised that you guys would be in there, we decided to wake you all up!' added Darlene, the only 13 year old here, a pointless and random fact.

'Yeah the others were asleep, but you just missed me by like a minute!' I threw back at them, yawning.

My phone then vibrated. I looked to see that Darlene had sneakily sent me a text during my very short speech saying that Mortimer was just staring at me. Just what I need first thing on the morning.

And without warning, I just dropped back to sleep again, in front of the 9 other people that surrounded me. Oh, what a life.

_A/N: Yup. I think I'm gonna start naming my chapters now. Apologies if there's any grammar errors or if it seems a little rushed/sloppy towards the end. I'm tired and starting to get writers block, and if I wanna get this chapter up before I fall asleep, then there's no time for proofreading. Sorry._


	6. Chapter 6: Accidents

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 6: Accidents

_A/N: So I know these intros are getting ridiculously long (as proved in the last chapter of LoL) so I'm getting straight into this. It's 8am and I'll be having breakfast for part of this chapter. Also, my big cuddly dog is lying down beside me._

_3 months later_

'Hey, Bella?'

I sighed. 'Yes, Kaylynn?'

'Wanna go Christmas shopping with me and the others? On Saturday?'

'Yeah, sure. Anyway, I gotta go. My noodles are ready. See ya.' I then hung up. For some strange reason, I was really annoyed today. Strange. Michael and Holly got married the other day. The baby is due in three months. That's two reasons why I should be happy, the other is because I'm allowed to move into Michael's old room! It's about the same size as mie now but more spacious at the same time, and it also has its own bathroom, and balcony! Louise and Victoria will get my current room, and Taylor will still have the small one that all the triplets share right now, but all to himself.

I grumpily slouched down onto my chair on the dining table. Dinner for one, once again. I have the entire house to myself. Sometimes, I wonder if my family even think about my wellbeing. Rapidly, I'm growing more and more independent, without their help. The worst was the other day, when I had to paint my future room all by myself, and keep in mind I'm only 12 and a half. Mom and Dad are out somewhere with my younger siblings, and guess who isn't invited? Me. Bella Bachelor, what HAVE you done wrong? Nothing. I'd say I was a good big sister, and all of my friends always say that I am. I should at least get some respect every once in a while.

After I finished my noodles, I decided to walk my new puppy. We got it a couple of months ago. I named her Mai. Not your average dog name, but I'm like, obsessed with that name, I love it. So I guess I'm not all alone on the house when I have Mai, my little beagle. I attached her leader to her collar and then set off. Where could I take her without running into any overly-attached friends? *Cough, cough, Zelda, Kaylynn, Darlene*. Central Park, no, too busy. Maywood Glen? Too close, right behind Darlene's house. Oh! I'll take her to Pinochle Pond. I know it's right behind Mortimer's house, but who cares?

I walked Mai up the hill, edging away from both the graveyard and Mortimer's house. Difficult when you have an over-excited puppy, but I managed. I let Mai swim in the pond for a while, until I realised that to get her out, I would have to go in to get her. Great. I can't even swim that well. Oh well, here goes nothing. If I can't get out and I scream, someone in Goth Manor will probably hear. I dived in, and straight away noticed the ice cold water, probably because it was December. I really should have planned this out. Paddling towards Mai, I slipped on an underwater rock and screamed loudly as I was pulled below the surface. I noticed that Mai was attempting to pull me up, but with no luck. I somehow managed to resurface for air, and to scream for help.

'SOMEBODY HELP ME!' and with that I was submerged again.

Underwater, I could just make out a pair of legs coming towards me. A pair of legs that looked of similar lenth to mine...

* * *

I woke up, taking in new surroundings. I saw people around me with clipboards, and aprons. Oh no, this wasn't the hospital, was it?

A familiar figure walked in, and gasped when they saw me. Right now though, I couldn't tell who exactly it was.

'W-where's Mai?' I managed to say.

'Hey there sleepy head, it's Zelda. Don't worry, Mai is fine and is being looked after at my house.'

'W-what h-happened? Where am I? What day is it?'

'It's still Thursday and you're in the hospital. What happened was, you were at Pinochle Pond with Mai. According to Mortimer, he saw you out of his attic window, you let her swim around for a bit before coming in to get her. You then slipped on a rock or something, and fell underwater. Mortimer straight away ran downstairs to get his coat on to help you, and got even more concerned when you screamed for help. He then dived in there himself, and pulled you and Mai out.' replied Zelda.

'So, M-mortimer saved m-my life?'

'Yes.'

'Oh. I guess I should thank him. Anyway, where's my family?'

'Well, I'm the only one here so far because I was visiting my parent's graves at the graveyard when it happened. I heard the commotion and came running, to find you unconscious on the ground. I've rung your parents but there isn't any reply. I tried Michael but he's at work, so Holly promised to get him to come as soon as he possibly can.'

'...right.'

I HATE MY NO-GOOD PARENTS! THEY DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE! IF IT WAS _MY _CHILD IN MY POSITION, I WOULD BE OVER AS SOON AS THE WORDS SLIPPED OUT OF THE CALLER'S MOUTH!

'I know what you're thinking, Bells. You wish they were more supportive of you. Just remember, you know where I am if you need anything.' smiled Zelda. This is why I love her so much, even more than my parents. So thoughtful, so kind.

'Thanks Zel.' I gave a weak smile back.

'Oh, hello Bella! Nice to see you wake up! You're allowed to be discharged as soon as we do some last minute checks.' butted in Nurse Jolina.

'There you go, Bel! Home as soon as that! Don't worry, I'll stay with you.' said Zelda to me.

_45 minutes later._

I'm back home, and still nothing from my parents. Michael's over now, he seemed in total shock and hugged me hard when he found out that I was okay. He too was mad at our parents, and promised to go off it with them when they returned. The front door opened and the little ones ran inside, jumping on me. I shoved them straight off, I still wasn't exactly in the best condition.

'MOM, DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?' automatically screamed Michael.

'We're here, what's wrong?' asked mom.

'YOU LOUSY PARENTS! WHILST YOU WERE OUT ENJOYING YOURSELVES, THE UNINVITED GIRL LAYING DOWN ON THE SOFA (me) ALMOST DIED AND WAS IN A SLIGHT COMA! I'M SICK OF YOU BOTH!' Wow. That was quite a rant, if I do say so myself! Mai, who's also home again, jumped beside me and cowered away. Victoria did the same.

'...what?' was their only reply.

'YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! BELLA WASN'T INVITED TO GO OUT WITH YOU ALL ANYWAY, SO SHE TOOK MAI TO PINOCHLE POND, LET HER SWIM BEFORE GOING IN HERSELF TO GET THE DAMN PUPPY OUT! YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T SWIM, AND SHE SLIPPED ON A ROCK AND ALMOST DROWNED, WHICH MADE MATTERS WORSE! AND ALSO, WHEN WE TRIED TO GET IN CONTACT WITH YOU, YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONES DESPITE ALL THE VOICEMAILS AND TEXTS THAT WE LEFT!' Michael's really angry, so angry that his face is bright red.

'Oh, Bella!' gasped mom, rushing over to me. I edged away from her.

'See what you've done now! You've hurt her and pushed her away so much now, that she wants nothing to do with you! Come on Bella, you're coming with me. The dog too. Pack your things.' he gave me a headstart up the stairs. I quickly packed my most important things in my huge rucksack, along with clothes, toiletries and other stuff that I may need. I heard dad trying to argue with Michael, but failing. I love my big brother, he's my favourite sibling.

I crept downstairs, bag in hand. Dad grabbed my ankle and tried to prise me away from Mike's arms but it wasn't working. He grabbed right where I slipped and thankfully didn't sprain my ankle. I screamed out in agony.

'OWWWW!'

'Let go of her, Simis!' and that was actually Michael talking there. He really is mad.

My dad finally let go of me, and Michael ran out the house, still holding me. I noticed that a lot of the neighbours were staring at us out of their windows, looking concerned. They probably heard what happened to me.

_A/N: This actually took an hour and a half to write! Wow. I know I said in my other story that there wouldn't be any chapters till Saturday, but I decided to 'quickly' write one today. Anyway, dramatic chapters to follow this dramatic chapter! DUN DUN DUN._


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Luck

The Story of Bella Bachelor Chapter 7: Bad Luck

_A/N: Heyy dudes! It actually feels like forever since I've updated even though it's only been 2 days, heh. For both of my reviewers first off, I wanna give you guys shoutouts! Thanks Heart of the Wind 007 for all the time taken to review so far for every chapter, and for Secretismine4ever, shame about your account! Could you not try and reset your password? Oh, and thanks to you too! This chapter may have a lot of hugging, despite the fact that it's pretty long too! Just a warning!_

I threw my stuff into the back of Michael's car and then buckled myself into the front as it sped off before my parents changed their mind, or any nosy neighbours came over. The drive took only about a minute usually, but annoyingly today there was a traffic jam in the town centre, where we had to pass.

'Oh yeah Bells, Holly also says you're more than welcome to stay for as long as you want to.' said Michael after some silence.

'Okay. Oh, and Mike?' I replied.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks. Just thank you for everything.' I smiled sadly at him, trying to fight back tears.

'No problem, little sis. You're the family member who I'm closest too, I'm glad you didn't turn out like Jessica. That would have been a serious nightmare.' he grinned a little and I returned the gesture.

After being stuck in the traffic jam for what seemed like a decade, we finally managed to pull off into the fancy Summer Hill Court. It's the most pricey and sought-after area in Sunset Valley, but only two houses are there, Michael and Holly's, and Malcolm and his family. There's another empty lot right between those two houses, but nobody has ever bothered to build there. Also, in the middle of the posh estate, there's a small park with a boating lake. Only for the Summer Hill residents. Michael and Holly got married there. I love visiting that place, it's so serene. The snow started falling just as we stepped out the car, and my brother pulled me in for a very tight hug. Holly then emerged by the front door, and seeing as the couldn't do the running due to her pregnancy, I ran up to her to give her a hug, we're still close. I remember our old group before it fell apart after Lolita's departure from the world. There was Jessica, Zelda, Holly, Lolita and Michael in the original gang, and then Kaylynn, Mortimer and I were born and we joined in. Fun times.

Anyway, during the hug, my new sister-in-law whispered into my ear.

'The Goths are here right now. Remember to thank Morty.'

'Don't worry. I will.' I replied.

The three of us then walked into the lounge to find Gunther, Cornelia and Mortimer sitting down on the couch. Morty stood up as soon as he saw me, and I flew straight into his arms, hugging him tighter than I'd ever hugged anyone in my entire life. I think I heard the adults silently crying. Whilst in the embrace, (as friends, obviously) I whispered,

'Thanks. Thank you so much for saving my life. I really mean it.'

His reply was, 'It's no problem.'

'How about we leave you two alone for a while to say your thank yous?' interrupted Holly. Morty and I nodded, and walked off outside, in the snow, to the empty lot and sat on the edge of the steep hill.

'So, what made you do it? Y'know, save me?' I asked, turning my head towards him.

'Well, isn't that what friends do? It would be awful for me if I didn't, first losing Lolita and then, 5 years later, losing you. Lolita's death was kind of my fault because I was the one who plugged in the stereo next to the sink. Your death would have been my fault too if I hadn't done anything, because you would have drowned straight off.' he admitted, literally choking back tears.

'That wasn't your fault at all, what happened to your sister. It wasn't anybodies. Bad fate just decided to interrupt the happiness.' was the only thing I could think of.

'And also, I know the feeling, kinda. I've just been seperated from my parents and younger siblings because I was mistreated and not given enough attention.' I added, before noticing that tears were now falling from my face, too.

And once again, Mortimer and I were hugging, but this time we were crying into one another's shoulders. Almost like we were emotional breakdown buddies.

'You guys alright?' said a voice. We looked up to find Malcolm staring down at us, looking slightly concerned.

'Y-yeah, k-kinda.'

'Okay. Well Bella, I heard what happened. I guess it's just a relief that Morty saw what was going on and came to your rescue.' Malcolm briefly changed the topic, frowning. Great reminder.

'Yeah, I'm glad you're alright, but I better go before my mother notices I'm gone. See you guys around.' and with that, he took off back to his house. Malcolm was a momma's boy. Always.

Mortimer and I looked at each other for a few moments.

'Anyway, I think we should get inside. I'm freezing and I've already had enough cold contact today.' I finally said, smiling a little.

We jogged back indoors. Mai immediately jumped all over us. It then wasn't long before the Goth's headed back home. Holly's parents moved out a few weeks ago, so now all this house has right now is two 19 year olds, a 12 year old and a puppy.

'Oh yeah Bella, your friends called' grinned Holly, knowing their strange obsession with me. We once joked that they probably had a secret shrine to me in their rooms, where there was loads of my pictures, along with some candles.

'Oh great, which ones?' I returned the grin.

'All of them. Except for Zelda, though she was sharing the line with Kaylynn.' laughed Holly.

'I can't be bothered to ring them now, I'll go see them in the morning. Good night Holls, good night Mike. I love you both!' and with that, I ran into Holly's old room, changed ito my pjamas, and fell straight to sleep. What a long day.

_The next morning, after breakfast_

I was setting out to meet Darlene, Kaylynn and Zelda at the diner. I was just praying that I didn't have any run-ins with either my neighbours, or even worse, my parents. Zelda was paying for the entire meal just because she felt like it. Sweet. I brought some of my own money anyway.

We sat down and ordered, after many hugs from Darcy and Kay. (nice nicknames, I know.) As we awaited our food, I was secretly planning on how to devour my burger and fries. That was, until they walked in, guess who? My parents and younger siblings. As they walked past our table, I ducked under and buried my face into my bag, pretending to be looking for something. Darlene and Zelda held the menues as close as possible to their faces, and Kaylynn simply turned and stared out of the window. Slowly, one by one, we turned back to face one another. Luck was not on our side today, as one of our school friends from Riverview saw us.

'Hey Bella, Darlene, Kaylynn!' she literally shouted across the diner, causing some people to look. I just knew that I was burning bright red.

'Oh, hey Erin!' we fake smiled back, before our food arrived. We stuffed it down our faces, paid the bill and fled. That was a close call. With Holly visiting her parents and Michael at work, I was locked out, as was Darlene, her family were visiting some boring nature trail that we had all seen a million times before. We could go back to Zelda and Kaylynn's place, but that was too near my house. We decided to go to the Art Gallery. The admission was thankfully free. We laughed as we saw a toilet on a pedestal, why was that there? We then heard unfortunate familiar voices. My family. Were they stalking us today or what? We ran to go downstairs but sadly, they were coming up those stairs and it was too late, they spotted us. As we tried to get away to rush down the other stairs, Taylor grabbed hold on my still not-too-well ankle and sent me flying flat onto my face, and whilst in that process I heard a loud snap.

As he got told off, my friends picked me up and quickly carried me downstairs, outside and to the changing rooms of the next door public swimming pool. My ankle hurt like a beast. Zelda performed some checks on it, despite not being a doctor, and came to the conclusion that I needed to be taken over to the hospital for the second time in 24 hours. Why me?

I managed to limp across the road, and for the first time today luck was on my side, my family were just driving off out of the street as that happened. But they were going a different way to usual. Huh. Weird. Anyway, I had to have an X-ray, and it turns out that my ankle was broken! My first thought was of how difficult it would be later on, hopping on crutches up the hill to Mike and Holly's house.

_Fifteen minutes later_

After a quick phone call between my sister-in-law and my absent big sister's best friend, I was perched on the porch of the pink house in Summer Hill Court. Yup. My friends long since abandoned me, and I'm still waiting for Holly to arrive. Where is she? Her car eventually pulled onto the drive, and she waddled towards me and unlocked the door. I hopped in on my crutches first, and she followed.

'Well then, I guess that both girls in this household aren't much use right now!' Holly laughed and I smirked.

'All the more work for Michael!' I sniggered.

We continued on into the garden, to simply sit on the stone bench, despite the weather. We gasped, though, when we saw who had gotten there first.

Mother. Father. Taylor. Louise. Victoria.

I screamed out loud and Holly literally threw me inside, but carefully due to my ankle.

I was sat in the bathroom (Yes, the bathroom. My only place of privacy right now.) for what seemed like forever, before I heard a knock.

'Bella, it's your mother. Open up. Please. I need to talk to you.'

'Why should I?'

'Just do it. Now. Before I lose my temper.'

With a sigh, I unlocked the door and resisted the temptation to throw a crutch at both my parents.

_The next chapter will be added asap tomorrow! It's 9 at night now, my average writing time, and it's usually the point where the writers block kicks in. So anyway, thoughts? Poor Bella, right? She isn't exactly having the best time right now. She'll eventually get through it._


	8. Chapter 8: Missing

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 8: Missing

_So I know I said this chapter would be up asap today, first of all I slept in till 11! And after my late breakfast I went straight to my dads. I'm still here now. Also, the keys on my laptop keyboard aren't working properly today so if there's any missing letters in words, I'm sorry! Another thing, my dad keeps walking in whilst I'm typing, major distraction._

'Now Isabella, sit down please.' ordered mom.

'If you're gonna call me by my real name, then no chance will I sit down!' I protested.

'Okay fine then _Bella_, please sit down.' my dad said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't making matters any better.

I daintily sat down on Holly's old bed, holding my crutches protectively. My parents stood opposite me, leaning against the wall. There was a slight awkward silence. I decided to break it by making them feel even worse.

'So. Yesterday was the final straw in showing how much you both care about me. The last time you even seemed remotely concerned for my safety was like 7 months ago, when I tripped over one of Victoria's stray toys!'

There was another silence as both parents looked down. I continued.

'I mean, you could have at least invited me out yesterday, or actually answered your phones! And dad, you grabbed my ankle yesterday to prise me away from Michael when you KNEW that I'd slipped on it! Earlier today, when Taylor tripped me up, instead of rushing straight to me to see if I was alright, you ran straight to him instead to tell him off! Shows that you both appreciate me. After all the things that I've done for you, looking after the triplets for many hours for no money whatsoever when I could be hanging out with me friends, have you ever thought about how _I _feel?'

Whilst they had a chance to process what I just said, I grabbed my crutches and hopped out of the room, to find Holly sitting in the lounge with the youngsters. Right, how was I gonna do this? I crept out the front door and held onto the railing as I hobbled down the steps. I rapidly took off out of Summer Hill Court and slowed down as I approached the hill. Taking caution, I paced downwards and into centre town.

Without much thought, I hopped past Mirabello Plaza, even though that's where most kids from school like to hang out. Of course, some people from my grade were there. They were staring at me like I was a huge plate full of delicious food. Oh no, Jennifer was there. She came rushing over to me.

'Omigosh Bella, what happened? Are you alright? Come over here with us!' I looked back to find some of the idiots from our math class there. I shook my head.

'No, help me over to the library and I'll explain everything. It's a long story.'

'Fine. Bye Daniel, Aidan, Wayne and Connor!' Jen called back, before helping me across the street. Of course though, people who still lived in Sunset Valley (unlike everyone hanging out at the Plaza right now besides from Sam and Scott) were gawping at me. My family was quite well-known in this town. I glared back at them before hopping up the steps of the library.

After explaining everything to Jennifer, I noticed that it was now 6pm. Wow, late. I didn't feel up to going home yet. Pfft, where is my home anymore? As soon as I'll bump into a family member I'll get nonstop grief. This shall be good, seeing how long I can keep this up for.

Jenny then had to go home, so I was left to my own devices. Where could I go? Kaylynn and Zelda's? No, Iliana (Kay's mom, Zel's big sis) will be in now. I don't like her much, I won't be welcome at this hour. Darlene's? No, too many people. There's her, her parents, her older brothers Ethan and Arlo, her older sister Lisa and her 7-year-old sister Kaitlyn. Yes, that sounds similar to Kaylynn. We call Kaitlyn Kate or Katie. Mortimer's? Too uphill for me right now. Forget this! I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna hop all the way into Twinbrook to Brandi's house. Her parents have a soft spot for me, I think it's cause of all the kids my family contains.

_Half an hour later_

I'm finally in Twinbrook. What usually is a 10 minute walk took 30 minutes. Simply wonderful. It's almost 7 at night now, and it's pitch black outside. Not to mention it's like Christmas Eve Eve.. Eve. So naturally, the weather is freaking FREEZING! My phone was low on battery and it was on the brink of exploding with missed calls and text messages. I had a mini repeat of over 2 years ago on the morning of when the triplets were born, I just threw it hard against a rock, so hard that the screen smashed the back came off and the battery and sim card fell out and seriously cracked. Well done me, there goes my clock, flashlight and GPS. To be honest, this place doesn't really look much like Twinbrook at all!

Then I realised what I've done. I took a wrong turn. I'm in Bridgeport.

Why now of all times? At this point of the year, the city of Bridgeport is full with crime and drunk people at night time. There's no turning back now, it's too dark outside to see, one false move and I'll be back in hospital. I pulled my hoodie up over my face, followed by my bodywarmer hood. I then leaned against the rock that I just smashed my phone against and silently worked on getting it back together. After what must have been three quarters of an hour, I succeeded. It still works despite the huge crack right across the center screen. Thankfully, it wasn't a touch screen phone. Just a BlackBerry.

Still rested against the rock, I thought about how unloved I feel right now, it's unreal. As a tear slid down my cheek, I fell asleep. The police can bring me home in the morning.

_Many hours later_

I awoke with a start. It took me some moments to ajust to my surroundings. Still against the rock. I searched through my pockets to find my phone. It was 10:30am! Oops. Also in my pockets, I found some stray Chewits. I scoffed them quickly before setting off back home. Michael would be working, same with my parents, no idea who would be looking after the triplets. Zelda won't be working yet. Holly, could be anywhere. Darlene, Kaylynn, Jennifer and Brandi? Maybe out shopping like we were supposed to today.

It was difficult returning back to Sunset Valley on crutches and it actually took longer than yesterday. This morning it was an hour and 15 minutes. So, almost rush hour when I arrive home, just what I need. When I finally passed Mortimer's Aunt Agnes' house, it signalled I was back. I decided to take the long way through this by skipping past Main Street. I can't believe I've done all this through the past 22 hours with a broken ankle! I'm quite proud of myself really.

When I arrived at the end of Kaylynn, Darlene and Scott's street I stopped dead in my tracks. On the lamp post, there was a small poster. It said: MISSING! ISABELLA BACHELOR, RESPONDS TO BELLA. ON CRUTCHES. ANY INFORMATION, CONTACT SUNSET VALLEY POLICE IMMIDIATELY. And at the bottom, there was a recent picture taken of me.

Oh no! Without thinking, I ripped of off and teared it to shreds. Decidi-

'OH MY GOD! BELLA!' 'BELLA! YOU'RE BACK!' Oh poop.

I slowly turned around to find Darlene's sisters. Just what I need, two foghorns greeting me. People in the nearby houses were staring out of their widows. Great. What should I do? Scott's parents emerged out of their house, along with the Wainwrights from up the street.

'Oh.. hi! Didn't expect to see you two!' I gave a nervous laugh.

'WHERE WERE YOU? The whole town was worried sick!' choked Lisa, actually almost crying. Wow. She was that worked up?

'I...uh.. got lost.' That is kinda true.

'Anyway, Darlene's got herself upset. How about you surprise her?' Lisa continued.

'Yeah, okay.'

We continued up the road. I saw Darlene staring out of her kitchen window. Kaylynn was there too. They flew out of the front door when they saw me and literally jumped on me, causing Lisa and Katie to hold me upright, same with my crutches. Ha.

After some long hugging, it was time to confront my family.

_Here we go! Done! This chapter actually took like 2 hours to write today. There was some drama going down on Twitter and I wanted to see what the heck was happening. IDK why but Bella seems a little OOC this chapter, is it just me? Also, my chapters always seem to go up around this time. Strange. Another thing, wondering where I got Aidan, Wayne and Connor from? They are the biggest idiots in my actual math class at school :D_


	9. Chapter 9: Paranormal

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 9: The Paranormal

_Chapter 9 already?! Oh, I'm gonna answer to reviews (: To Heart of the Wind 007's review on the previous chapter, I agree that it should have had that line, I was actually prepared to write it, but just as I was my dad walked in and it totally flew out of my head until I read your review! Also thanks for the reviews from Tara Saraswati, glad you like my stories! :D I like to give my reviewers shoutouts every few chapters. Also, if any of you have been wondering what the secret is that Michael is hiding from Bella (along with the rest of her family) it's been revealed, at the end of chapter 5 in The Life of Lolita. If you don't wanna find out until it's in this story, don't read the end of chapter 5 in The Life of Lolita! :D_

Thankfully, my parents were out looking for me, along with Holly. Michael still had to work. Zelda was apparently looking after Taylor, Louise and Victoria at my house, to keep her mind off me, she was distraught, so we went there first. The door was unlocked so we let ourselves straight in. Louise saw me first.

'BELLA!' she screamed, running over to hug me. Taylor and Victoria followed and did the same. I giggled as I steadied myself upright. Zelda then walked into the room, looking depressed, until she saw me. Her face lit up and she too joined in with the hug. We stood there for quite a while, even though I was only gone for one night.

Darlene quickly rang my parents and Holly to let them know that I was safely home, and they were back within an instant. Naturally, I came straight to Holly. It's already like she's always been part of my family.

After a quick mental debate, I decided that I actually would hug my parents. They both gathered me in their arms and held me tight. I think that I heard mom sobbing. I'm that important to them?

So anyway, after I pulled away, someone guided me over to the sofa, and I sat down.

'So, Bella. Where were you? We were all worried sick!' complained mom. Typical of her.

'Well... I kinda got lost on the way home. It was dark.' I semi-lied.

'Tell us the truth. The full story.' demanded dad. Oh great. After this, I'm probably gonna be grounded until I'm 43.

'Well. I kinda escaped into town after my chat with you both. I bumped into Jennifer and some other kids from school at Mirabello. I took Jen to the library to explain everything. Afterwards, she went home and I was on my own. I didn't feel like returning home yet, so I decided to go to Twinbrook to visit Brand-'

'YOU WENT TO TWINBROOK ON CRUTCHES WHEN IT WAS ALREADY GETTING DARK?!' exploded dad, cutting me off. I hate when he's like this.

'Calm down dad! Let me finish.' I simply replied, slowly getting annoyed.

'Anyway, it took twenty minutes longer than usual to get there. From my stress from the constant phone messages, I smashed it against a rock. And before you say anything, I managed to fix it. It turned out, that I'd took a wrong turn and ended up in Bridgeport. Don't worry, I didn't go any further. I stayed where I was and slept against a rock. I came back as soon as I woke up, and now I'm here.' I finally finished my speech, causing everybody in the room to stare silently at me. Darlene looked stunned and Kaylynn for some reason looked like she wanted to cry (yes, those two were still here). Finally, mom broke the silence.

'I...see. We should just be thankful though that you're alright.'

'Yeah.. thanks. I know this may seem crazy right now but could I have 20 minutes to myself, outside?' I asked. This is because Jessica is due to arrive today, within the next 20 minutes.

'Fine, but 20 minutes only!'

I needed help getting down the steps outside of my house, but after that I took off. My destination? The graveyard. I simply fancied visiting Grandma (who I never met) and Grandpa. It calmed me when I was annoyed, just watching their graves and talking to them.

I was a slightly strange person when it came to the paranormal. I believed in ghosts, I'd seen them before. The latter had been at Mortimer's house, when we were very younger and had sleepovers every week. I saw them then. I swear I also once saw Lolita's ghost in my house once, she smiled at me, blew a kiss and then vanished. It sent a shiver down my spine, it was only 2 weeks after she had passed when it happened.

Anyway. I arrived outside the graves of my grandparents and just stared at the writing on the gravestones.

_'Here lies Enriqueta Bachelor, mother to Simis, Robert and Marie. Faithful wife to Milton. A passing angel in the sky. 3-8-1947 to 8-8-1984.'_

_'Here lies Milton Bachelor. Father to Simis, Robert and Marie. Grandfather to Jessica, Michael, Bella, Brianna, Macy and Marissa. Husband to Enriqueta. Gone but never forgotten. 6-5-1946 to 8-10-2007.'_

It was surreal, seeing how much that time had changed, just by reading the gravestones. On grandpa's, there was also grandchildren, minus the triplets. I felt a slight pang of emotion coming on.

'Welcome back.' said a voice.

I abruptly turned around to see Mortimer standing behind me. He smiled sadly.

'Thanks.' I answered quietly. Mortimer nodded.

'I'm not gonna ask questions about that. Don't worry.'

'Good.'

'So, miss your grandparents?'

'Yeah. I also wanted to get away because Jessica is due home soon' I smiled. He smiled back.

'Anyway, sorry about your leg.'

'Ankle.' I corrected him.

'Oh. Sorry.' Mortimer apologised.

'Meh, it's fine. Everybody makes mistakes. Anyway, I better get back home before my parents launch another search party. See ya around.' I said before turning back home. I was already 5 minutes late, I spent ages reading the gravestones and daydreaming.

I managed to hoist myself up the front steps before letting myself through the front door. I was greeted by none other than my big sister.

'Oh hey, hun! Good to see you're back home safe! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ANKLE?!' Jessica screeched.

'Quiet down! Nothing, I'm fine.' I lied for the millionth time today.

'No, you can't be fine, something happened to your ankle, tell me!' she demanded. That's what I hate about my sister, she gets it from our dad.

'Taylor tripped me up, my ankle already hurt anyway.'

'And it hurt because...' WILL SHE SHUT UP ALREADY?!

'I... had an accident with Mai down at Pinochle Pond.' this was true.

'What happened?! Why did nobody tell me?' the room fell silent. Zelda, always the lifesaver, broke the silence.

'Bella walked Mai to Pinochle and let her swim round in there for a while. Bella then went in to retrieve Mai and slipped on a rock, causing her ankle to slightly twist.' Zelda, thank you so much for not saying the full story.

'But Bella can't swim! How did she get out?!' Will Jessica ever shut up?

'The water was low that day.' lied Darlene, even though she wasn't there. Jessica simply gave her a half glare, nodding. The cheek of it!

_Several hours later_

Jessica insisted on putting the triplets to bed. Michael came back and seeing as my sister was now upstairs, the two of us had a quick gossip about her.

'And she actually GLARED at Darlene just because she answered! Can you believe it?!'

'Sometimes I wonder if she's even related to us.'

'Who are you guys talking about?' asked Holly, butting in. Oops.

'Just... an old cousin of ours.' lied Michael. Us two deserve an award in lying. Holly simply nodded and continued toward the kitchen. That was a close call. Until we heard a noise from upstairs.

'OH MY GOSH! TAYLOR! DON'T YOU DARE POOP NOW, YOU DISGUSTING CHILD!'

Michael and I were literally bent over from laughing so much, tears were actually rolling down our cheeks. I think I heard some laughs from the kitchen too. Our oldest sister was back home.

'NO, LOUISE! NOT YOU TOO!' It was not at the point where we were laughing so hard it was silent, and I felt a six pack coming on.

Jessica eventually came downstairs, and we all tried to keep a straight face.

'Typical. Kids these days.' she muttered, shaking her head. Michael nudged me and I spluttered. That recieved a glare.

'Anyway, Christmas is in a few days. Have we all bought presents?' asked mom.

'Yeah.' we all chorused. Welcome to my family.

Jessica sat down next to me and straight away started texting people. I have a horrible feeling that when I eventually have kids, she won't be much of a presence. She already missed Michael and Holly's wedding because she had already arranged to meet her best friends that day. When Zelda found that out, you could tell how crushed she felt, hearing that. Remember, they're 22 now and have been inseperable since they were babies. I really felt sorry for her, especially when I saw her go quiet and a small tears appeared round her eyes.

I eventually felt myself dropping off to sleep. The next time I woke up, I was still on the sofa. Everybody else had gone. Thanks, family. I was all sleeped out and didn't wanna wake anyone up, I let myself outside. I wasn't gonna go too far this time. I hopped over on my crutches to Kaylynn and Zelda's house. I'm gonna have to go on like this until boxing day, it thankfully wasn't a badly broken bone. I came round the side to see that Zelda's ground floor bedroom light was on. I slightly knocked on the window. She looked up, saw me and then disappeared out of her room and a few seconds later, emerged by the back door.

'Hey. Can't sleep?' I asked softly.

'Mhmm. Come in.' she replied and we entered her very green room. We sat on the bed.

'So, you feeling ok?' I asked, Zelda didn't really look too good.

'It's just your sister. We've been best friends years before Michael was even born and now she doesn't really seem to care about me anymore, she rarely texts me and what she said about how she couldn't go to Michael's wedding made me feel forgotten. She's changed so much since we left school.' All that I could do was nod in agreement. She's not the sister that I used to know.

'I wonder what actually changed her.' I thought out loud.

'Well.. Lolita died a few months before we actually left school. Maybe it was that.' Zelda quietly admitted, I knew that she felt like crying. I turned around and hugged her as she sobbed on my shoulder, I can't believe it's nearly 5 years since Lolita left this planet. If only time travel was possible. Then I would have gone back to the moment where she died, freaked her, young Morty and I out, and moved the stereo across the room. Maybe that would have changed everything. Maybe none of this would have ever happened.

We eventually heard someone coming downstairs and we broke the hug. I was hoping that it wasn't Iliana. I'd be thrown out in an instant. I quickly hid behind the huge curtain, lying under the bed wasn't an option in my current state. Zelda's bedroom door opened.

'Are you alright, Zelda? I heard voices.' Yup. It was Iliana.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just talking to myself, thinking about things.' Zelda replied.

'Well, if you need to talk about anything, I'm upstairs.' the door then shut. I waited a few seconds before emerging from the curtain, just as Zelda's nephew and Kaylynn's older brother Parker walked through the door. Oops.

'Oh, hey Bella.' he said casually. Phew, lucky.

'Hi.' I quietly said, sitting next to Zelda again.

'You okay, Aunt Z?'

'Yes Parker, I'm fine.' Zelda replied.

'You look like you've been crying.'

'I'm fine.'

'Well, I better get going before a family member comes downstairs. Should I have a chat with Jessica?' I said, standing up.

'Please. See you around, it's Christmas tomorrow.'

'Okay, bye.'

I left the room and then the house, via the back yard because I didn't wanna pass below Iliana and Dustin's room. I liked Kaylyn's dad and all, but still. I think I saw Kaylynn staring out her window at me. Oh well, Zelda can explain.

It took a couple of minutes to get back home on these crutches but I quickly did. To my dismay, Jessica was sitting on the sofa when I returned.

'Where have you been?' she demanded.

'Out.' I grouchily replied.

'Where?'

'Kaylynn and Zelda's. Why should you care?'

'Because you're my little sister. Why were you there?'

'I was all sleeped out on the sofa, I was bored. I didn't wanna wake anyone up so I went on a wander. I saw Zelda's bedroom light on, she saw me and let me in.'

'She let you in at this hour?' she repeated.

'Yes. She also looked upset, so I had no choice but to see what's up.'

'And she was upset because...'

'Because of you.' There. I said it.

'Because of me? Stop lying.' Jessica accused.

'Don't you dare accuse me of lying. I'm telling the truth.' my voice was getting louder.

'Well fine then, Little Miss Goody Two Shoes. Be like that.' That was the final straw. I walked over to Jessica and slapped her hard on the face, before rapidly leaving the house again. I didn't know where to go for a moment. Then I decided. I was going back to the graveyard to finally talk to my grandparents. I'd done it once before, a few nights after the triplets were born.

When I arrived at the graveyard, I sadly didn't see my grandparents. Instead, I actually saw Lolita, who'd travelled down from the graveyard of Goth Manor.

'Lolita?' I silently called out, knowing that if any normal human heard me, I'd be pronounced as crazy.

'Oh, hi there Bella! Long time no see.' Mortimer's dead sister's ghost exclaimed.

'I know! How are you?' I asked but straight away regretted it.

'Me? Oh fine, you know, being dead and all. What happened to your leg?' she slightly laughed, and I smiled. Just like her brother.

'Y'know, Mortimer said that exact same thing earlier on. It's my ankle that's broken, and it's a long story.'

'Oh, sorry. How is your family? I haven't heard from y'all since I, well, died.'

'Well, my mom gave birth to triplets a couple of weeks after I turned 10. Jessica moved away to Florida after uni, and now she's a stuck up snob, I hate her. Michael and Holly married the other day, she's pregnant and due in a few months.' Lolita stared at me for a few moments, taking it all in.

'Oh. Wow. Congrats to your family! What's all this about Jess?!' Lolita is still the same, even in the afterlife.

'She changed. A lot. She even missed Michael and Holly's wedding because she was out with her best friends in Florida that day.' Lolita was gobsmacked.

'No way! Seriously? And best friends? What about Zelda?!'

'Funny you say that, cause I was actually talking to Zelda not that long ago, she was crying over how Jessica is now abandoning her after all the years of friendship. I confronted my sister over it just now and ended up slapping her before arriving here.'

'You slapped your sister?! Wow, who knew you had it in you.' she laughed. 'Anyway, I have to go before my grandparents complain. See you around.' and with that she left. Wow, I just had a conversation with a ghost.

_Wow. Long chapter. This took 2 days to write becaue I was simply busy. Jessica's now permanent personality throughout the last two chapters she wasd in in this story are actually based on a family member of mine. Also, go Bella! Show your sister who's boss! The next chapter will be a few months later because Christmas would be on forever and it's harder than you think, writing a story where the main character has a broken ankle. Talk to you guys soon, and you can guess in the reviews what happened between Bella and Jessica afterwards!_

_Extra: This is the longest thing I've ever wrote! 2,763 words, and the average for my other chapters is 1,700. Wow._


	10. Chapter 10: Birthdays

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 10: Birthdays

_So this chapter is a few months after the last, I couldn't be bothered to write more about Bella and her broken ankle. So, it's not broken anymore. And if you guys didn't guess, what actually happened between the fighting sisters afterwards was that Jessica slapped Bella back after she came back home, but just as their parents were coming downstairs! Talk about unlucky. Jessica attempted to spend more time with Zelda after Parker eventually told her. Anyway, there's a couple of birthdays in this chapter, and Bella finally reaches her teenage years. Also a quick shoutout to my new reviewers, PondGirl11 and GothicWolfDream! This is gonna be a long chapter, lol._

_Several months later_

It's Mortimer's 13th birthday today. I wrote him a card and bought him a case for his phone. I'm trying to repay him for what he did back in December. It's also my birthday tomorrow. I wonder what I'll be getting. Zelda always buys me ridiculous presents every year, for a joke. For my 9th birthday she bought me an egg timer. Yes, an egg timer for a 9 year old. It's actually come in useful now I'm older and more independent, and can make my own meals. Also, when she signs cards, she signs it with her first and last name, 'Zelda Mae'. I love her name, it's so unique.

I heaved myself out of bed and went downstairs. It was the last day of school today, too. My parents and younger siblings are still sleeping. I moved into Jessica and Michael's old room a few months ago, and Louise and Victoria moved into my old room. I haven't talked to Jessica since boxing day. She's due to visit any day now. Anyway, I microwaved a bacon sandwich (yes, that's actually possible) and then ate that. I then retreated upstairs again to get dressed. This was my last day of being 12, of course. I eventually chose a black strappy playsuit and brown flat sandals. I straightened my hair and tied it back into a ponytail, leaving the side of my hair at the front hanging down. I actually decided to wear sunglasses just for the bus ride and between lessons, it was extremely hot outside today. Afterwards, I packed my bag and quickly wrote out Mortimer's card. I hope he likes his present.

I set out for the bus stop, outside Town Hall. The bus used to pick us all up from our individual streets, but now we're all picked up together. I prefer the old way. Anyway, I set out of the house. My family? Still asleep. Lazy. Also, Holly gave birth a few months ago to a baby boy, we called him Tommy. My handsome nephew. When I arrived at the bus stop, I was relieved to see that only Mortimer and Miraj were there. I wished Mortimer happy birthday and gave him his presents, and I slapped my cousin on his back.

It wasn't very long before Kaylynn, Parker, Darlene, Arlo and Kate (Darlene's little sister, if you forgot) came rushing towards the bus stop. It's Parker's last ever day at school today. Darlene couldn't slow herself down in time and went flying into me, causing me to fall straight back onto the road. Thankfully, there were no cars in sight. I was laughing too hard to be able to get up, so Miraj and Arlo grabbed home of my arms and tossed me back onto the path, sending me about 25cm into the air. The Clavells, Bessie and Buster, were walking by at the time and tutted.

The bus eventually arrived, and I ran to the middle to sit next to Brandi, who was already there. I smiled to her as I sat down.

'Hey there, so of course we're gonna meet during Summer break?' I asked. She nodded.

'Duh. We should all camp out again in your yard.' Brandi grinned.

'Oh my gosh, yes! And who do you mean by 'all of us'?' I asked.

'Everyone. All of our friends, and maybe all the kids our age from Sunset Valley?' she replied, looking hopeful.

'I'll see.' I laughed.

The bus ride seemed longer than usual, and my head hurt. It must have been the sun. Brandi laughed as I groaned from the humidity and leaned my head back, hand on hair. It didn't help that the colour black attracts heat, so bad choice of clothing for me. Thankfully, the bus driver put the air-con on, and I actually stood up to bask it all in, even though some of the Twinbrook kids looked at me strangely. They didn't know me as well as the Sunset Valley kids. As we drove on into Riverview, we passed Jennifer and Daniel, walking to school. They didn't see us.

School was pretty fun seeing as it was the last day. All we did during Art was listen to music and in French we watched a film. Before we knew it, it was the end of the day and we all ran out of the school gates, screaming happily. Everyone piled into the bus, even more than usual, so Darlene, Kaylynn, Brandi and I had to squash together onto the seat. Lucky me, being stuck right next to the window.

_The next morning_

I awoke with a groan, before realising that it was finally my 13th birthday! Someone had came into my room during the night and placed some presents at the end of my bed with a note attached, saying that I was free to open them. I opened the biggest to find a flatscreen HD TV! I opened the others and the things included; a Macbook Pro (!), an iPhone 4S to replace my still smashed BlackBerry, a case for my new iPhone, some clothes, a funky looking hairdryer, some DVDs and CDs. And that was only some of the things. Wow. Turns out that my sim card was already in the iPhone, so I fired it up, along with my Macbook. They were both amazing! I connected them with the iTunes account on my iPod and I was good to go. My parents eventually came into my room and hugged me as I thanked them for my presents. I had no idea that they had that kind of money. It wasn't long also until the triplets ran into my room and pounced onto my bed, but I just laughed.

It turns out that my parents were planning this birthday for weeks seeing as it was major, so as a treat they took me to iHop for my breakfast, I love it there! I chose the New York Cheesecake pancakes, my favourite. Oh, and Michael came along too. He and Holly bought me some red Vans. I'm wearing them today. Jessica sent a card and some cheap makeup and that was it. Considerate. She's arriving in town later tonight. I have the sudden urge to slap her again. She's really blocked me out, sad thing is that we were really close when we were younger, just like me and Michael. But now she's just a gobby cow. Anyway, after breakfast we went back home and my friends came over, Zelda included. They had all pitched together and bought me am iTunes gift card worth 25 simoleons! Mortimer had also sent a Target giftcard through the door.

_(Just a mid-chapter update, I just wrote a massive part of this chapter without saving it, and my laptop overheated and shut itself off! Grr! So here onwards is the rewritten part.)_

_A few hours later_

I was relaxing on the sofa and enjoying my birthday so far, when Mai jumped up onto my lap and literally glued herself there. I didn't know why until I looked up and saw Jessica standing by the sofa, staring at me. Just let yourself in without knocking! I looked at her for a few seconds before saying very plainly,

'Oh, hi Jessica.'

'Hey, Bella. Happy birthday.' she replied, showing no real expression and actually looking quite bored.

'Long time no see.' Is this how awkward our conversations will be now?

'Yeah. May I join you?' she asked. I nodded and managed to shuffle along the sofa, despite Mai being on my lap. Strange puppy. Jessica sat down and just looked straight ahead.

'So. Why?' I simply asked, and she looked at me with confusion.

'Why what?'

'Why didn't you talk to me for all these months? Zelda too? We were supposed to be the people who knew you best. I'm not too sure now.' I confronted. My older sister looked down.

'I... don't know. I guess that I got too caught up in my own world and forgot about the ones who would always have my back.' she quietly admitted. Wow.

'Yeah. You went pretty low.' I replied, voice somehow getting deeper.

'So. Bella. I truly am sorry for everything, and I really mean it. I'm gonna be there for you more. Zelda too, I feel awful now, knowing how upset I made her. I know I got you a bad 13th birthday present so I'll make it up to you. We'll go shopping tomorrow and if you like anything, I'll buy it.' I smiled. Mission accomplished.

'It's alright. And thanks, sis.' I smiled again and hugged Jessica.

'Hey, where's everyone else?' she asked, already turning back into her former self.

'Upstairs, putting the youngsters to bed. They're restless. Your nephew is also upstairs, but he's sleeping. Stay downstairs and surprise them.' I suggested.

'Alright. But first, could you come over to Zelda's house with me?' Jess asked, looking suddenly anxious. I agreed and we set off, after I left a note to tell my parents where I was.

We slowly walked across the road from where Sim Lane turned into Skyborough Boulevard to Sierra Tango Lane, where Kaylynn and Zelda's house was. It was actually the only house on that street because it was facing down Maywood Lane. So even though it's basically the same street and right next to Darlene's house, it has to be different. Anyway, after a quick debate between ourselves we decided to just knock on the front door instead of going round the back and into Zelda's room. I actually do that all the time now, it's my Friday night ritual. Go to bed early, wake up at 1 in the morning, go to that house for a bit just to chat (sometimes Kaylynn and Parker join in) and then go over to the graveyard to talk to the deceased ones that I used to know. It's more relaxing than you actually think. Back to the main topic, we knocked on the door and waited a few moments before the door opened and nobody other than Iliana was standing there. Was she home early today or something?

'Oh, hello you two. Looking for Zelda or Kaylynn?' she plainly asked, making it obvious that she wished we weren't here. The thing is, she just hated my family for no real reason, yet she's very talkative with everyone else. I don't understand why, we've always been there for Zelda and Kaylynn. She always had her hair scraped back into a tight bun, and her clothes were very high-end. Her home was always spick and span, she was neat and Kaylynn had inherited that trait from her. She actually makes quite a lot of money at work yet that family doesn't live in a larger house. I'm surprised. They could easily have enough money with loads left over to live in Summer Hill Court. She makes over 2 and a half thousand simoleons per week. Not as much as Gunther Goth though, he makes over 7000 a week. Pretty sweet, huh? Anyway, back to reality.

'Yes please, is Zelda in?' I asked a little over politely.

'Yes... shall I go and get her or do you want to go and see her?'

'Please may we go and see her?' asked Jessica, playing along with the politeness act.

'Okay, come through.' We both walked though the front door, thanked Iliana and worked our way through the ground floor to Zelda's room, letting ourselves in.

'Hey. Guess who?' I asked Zelda, who was facing the other way, as Jessica ran and hid behind the curtain, almost like a repeat of the night in December.

'Oh. Hey Bella. What brings you here?' Zelda replied, turning around.

'Just wanted to ask you something.' I replied, to which I made out a wink from the side of the curtain.

'Alright, go ahead.'

'So, do you miss Jessica? I've jut found out that she missed her flight and the next one isn't until tomorrow night.' I majorly lied and I think I heard Jessica keep back a giggle.

'... I see. Yeah, I really miss her. I wish she was actually around more.' she replied, looking down to the floor. Now was Jessica's time to shine. She stepped out from behind the curtain and spoke,

'You mean like now?' This made Zelda literally squeal and jump up from her bed. Just like when she was very younger and I have a slight memory of that. Jessica came over and hugged her old- well, not old but you know - best friend hard and they stayed like that for a while. Now THIS was a nice top-quality birthday present for me. Kaylynn walked in, preparing to talk, but I shushed her. This was an emotional sight.

_So this was a long chapter in my opinion. The reason this took a little longer is because I was watching Curtis Paradis' 2 hour livestream last night when I could have been working on this. If you haven't heard of him, he builds AWESOME Sims 3 houses! Also, my town had torrential rain and the city that is very near to me had extremely bad flash floods, all travel to there was very slow, I've heard. Two of the main bridges across the river there are closed, it's pretty bad out there. It's the second time this Summer that it's happened and that's why I can't wait to escape to Florida for 2 weeks, a week today. Also, credit to this link: _ _for the street names in a map of Sunset Valley. I knew that Bella lives in Sim Lane (like she has all her life, as proven by the other Sim games), Mortimer lives on the extremely expansive Skyborough Boulevard and that Kaylynn and Zelda lived on Sierra Tango Lane. But I didn't know what the street name was for where Darlene lives._


	11. Chapter 11: The Definition of Sisterhood

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 11: The Definition of Sisterhood

_So this chapter focuses on the sisterly relationship between Bella, and her sisters, and we get to know the youngsters better, we've already understood how troublesome Taylor is. I've based him on my stepbrother (not appearance, Taylor irl looks like a mini Daniel Pleasant xD) as they are both troublemakers. Also I keep forgetting to say this. If you didn't already guess, Brandi is none other than Brandi Broke, and Jennifer and Daniel? Jennifer Burb/Pleasant and Daniel Pleasant! Some familiar faces may pop up in the story here and then, but for slight cameos only. The Calientes will be a couple of grades below Bella, but Dina may or may not make a failed pass at Morty, personally I can't stand the sight of those two together *hears boos and ducks from flying trash*, I hate that couple. Bella and Morty all the way! BTW you can find my original design of the Bachelor family in this story on the Sims 3 exchange (it failed) except I added Morty in there, and there's no Jess or Vicky. Not to mention Bel and Mike are both teens, as opposed with this story. It's also how Bella is meant to look in this story. My username on the TS3 website is Megzah123, except I hardly go on there nowadays. Also one last thing, are there any good shops in America that I should check out whilst I'm there? I LOVE AMERICAN SHOPS, THEY ARE AMAZING. Okay, I'll shut up now, here's the next chapter! -Megan x_

_A few days later_

Jessica and I were out on a road trip, along with Louise and Victoria. Just the Bachelor sisters, cruising down the deserted country road, blasting out music in a convertible. Utter brilliance. Zelda couldn't come because she had to help out at her workplace today. Her and Jess are almost back to the same friendship that they used to share throughout their childhood, it's sweet. We don't really have any destination for our road trip, we'll go where we end up. It's the hottest day of the year so far. I'm wearing a red (still favourite colour) cami and destroyed denim shorts with a brown belt. Jessica was wearing a strapless flowery dress that looked very summery. Louise and Victoria were also wearing dresses, but in different colours.

I laughed as from the seat behind me, where Vic was sitting, there was a tiny voice singing along to the music and I couldn't help but laugh. She reminds me of when I was that age, there's video footage of it. I changed the CD so that instead of good old country music, it was playing Summer tunes.

'So, Bella, do you have any boyfriends yet?' Jess teased, imitating all of the adults in our family.

'For crying out loud no, I've only just turned 13!' I exclaimed in reply.

'You sure? There must be a lot of guys who have the hots for you!' my big sister teased.

'NO! They wouldn't like me!'

'Hahaha, I don't blame them.'

'You're nice.'

'I know. But you love me really.'

'Yeah, I _really _do.' I replied sarcastically.

'Don't you love me too?' asked Louise overly innocently, not exactly old enough yet to understand the basic concept of sarcastic conversations.

'Yes, we both love you very much.' grinned Jessica.

'What about _me_?' whined Victoria.

'You too, Victoria.'

'Yay! See Louise, they love me as well as you!' sneered Victoria to Louise, sticking her tongue out. That was an extremely failed insult and the only thing that I could do was laugh.

We eventually arrived at a deserted beach that wasn't private, so we parked up and headed down there. Out of Jessica's backpack emerged some towels, and I'd brought down our old freezer bag. As Jess set up a beachside picnic, I practised my handstands and backflips, being cautious of my younger sisters. They're always curious and I don't want them to hurt themselves. I'm worried that one day they'll end up in a serious accident, but that's just when my paranoia sets in. It's me being an overprotective big sister. My friends just think that it's sweet, though.

'Okay, eat up!' called Jessica, signalling me to come over and eat the food that we had packed. I sat down and ate some cheese sandwiches, crisps, and drank some lemonade. I accidently ended up burping really loud, causing my sisters to laugh. We were still the only ones on the picturesque beach.

After the food, I hid behind a rock and changed into a bikini before running straight into the surprisingly warm ocean. My sisters did the same and joined me, and we all jumped about in the waves, laughing. Louise and Victoria could only go in so far though, they were still 2 after all, nearly 3. I grabbed Louise and gave her a ride on my shoulders in the water, and Jessica did the same with Victoria. It was cute, as Lou grabbed hold of my hair and tried to re-enact one of the scenes from Ratatouille. It's her favourite movie.

We must have been at the beach for hours and the weather started getting cooler, so we changed back into our clothes and headed back to the car, but we didn't feel like going home yet, so we decided to drive through Bridgeport and grab some food from there. It's my first time going there since December, so I feel quite wary, even though there's nothing to worry about. It took about an hour's drive to get to Bridgeport, and then all we had to worry about was trying to find somewhere to eat. We eventually decided on Friendly's, so we ate there. BEST. ICE CREAM. EVER!

After that we had a slow drive back home, though we felt like camping out tonight, away from the house. Well, Jessica and I did. Not Louise and Victoria. We decided to invite Zelda, Kaylynn, and Darlene to join us, which they accepted. It was chosen that our destination of camp would be the Recurve Strand Beach, that's away from everything else. It's the perfect place.

_Half an hour later_

'So will you both be careful?'

'Yes, mom.'

'And keep your phone with you at all times and answer it when we try to contact you?'

'Yes, mom.'

'And if the tide decided to go in will you move away?'

'Yes, mom.'

'Have you got everything you need?'

'Yes, mom.'

'Don't you want to stay in the house tonight?'

'Yes, I mean, no, mom.'

'Well, alright then. Be safe and have a good time!'

'Okay, bye, mom.'

As Jessica and I set out from the house, we held it all in for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter. We had both choroused the 'yes, mom' speeches, whilst our mother questioned us. She's really worrisome sometimes, but she doesn't understand that even though Darlene, Kaylynn and I are 13, Jessica and Zelda are 23 now. It's like me with my younger siblings. The walk to the Recurve Strand with all of our stuff took about 10 minutes, surprising for our small town. But I suppose it takes a good few minutes to walk up the path to that beach, though. As soon as we arrived, we automatically dropped our things and waited for the others to arrive. We were camping under the stars, so we didn't need a tent. We brought a small campfire tent, though, it was our duty to bring that. Darlene was responsible for bringing food and campfire supplies, whilst Kaylynn and Zelda were in charge for the camping chairs and other things that we may need.

Darlene was the first one to arrive, loaded with stuff, and I ran over to help her carry everything. Kaylynn and Zelda weren't too far behind, but they looked like they could just about manage with everything. We set up camp and started up a campfire. We toasted marshmallows on sticks and they tasted amazing. We laughed as we told awful jokes and relived funny memories of when we were younger. I fell asleep knowing that I'd had a good day.

_So, I have a question for you guys. Once I've finished my Lolita story (it's probably only gonna be 13 chapters maximum, not including the epilogue after she dies), whose story shall I do next? It can be anybody from my stories so far, maybe even a parent? I don't know, so could you guys help me out? The Life of Lolita is also shorter than the chapters in this story due to its spin-off format, hence the low number of chapters compared to this story. And also, dang! This chapter had a long starter, sorry about that. I tend to ramble on a bit. Its 5 past 11 at night too, I'm too tired to proofread so apologies if there's any errors._


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 12: Revelations

_So, this chapter would be all ready at once, but seeing as somebody from my mother's side of the family is having a birthday, we have to go out for a meal to celebrate. As per usual. Sorry, but I'm just fed up, I had to cancel plans with my best friend Georgia who I haven't seen all Summer because I was forced to go. And I can't see her now until school starts again. She doesn't even live in my town. I don't even want to go to this stupid family thing! Thank you mother, thank you so much. You never care about what I want to do. It's always you, you you. -_-_

_9 months later_

I was sat on the school bus, by myself. Kaylynn was ill, Darlene had missed the bus, and Brandi was on holiday in Florida, where Jessica lives. I was kinda creeped out though, as Mortimer and Malcolm were sat across the row from me, and Mortimer was just staring. At me. I just decided to pull out my iPod and listen to music so that I wasn't caught staring back at him. It was just then that Kate made her way up the bus and sat down next to me, beaming. I couldn't help but smile back, she's a cute kid. We laughed at the thought of Darlene running all the way back home so that she could get a lift in Lisa's car. Then Kate asked the horribly embarassing question that every girl has probably been asked as soon as they turn teenage,

'Bella, do you have a boyfriend yet?'

'What? Uh... no.' I felt my face going bright red, even though I was telling the truth. I was certain that some people were staring at me.

'Do you not have a crush on anyone?' I think Mortimer started staring at me long and hard. He's so strange.

'Nope. Nobody at all. I'm single and proud.' This was also true, I didn't have a crush on anybody at all.

'Are you suuure?'

'Yup.'

It was then that Mortimer looked down toward the ground. Surely HE can't have a crush on me? I half-heartedly looked out of the window and saw Darlene in the car next to the bus, causing Kate and I to burst out laughing for no real reason. Darlene saw us laughing and pulled funny faces, causing us to laugh even harder, until tears were streaming down our faces. We were far too hyper, alright. Well, I had poured a little too much sugar on my pancakes this morning. That's a mistake I'll learn from.

The bus finally arrived outside of school and I hopped off to find Darlene and Jennifer waiting for me. The three of us then retreated to our registration room.

3 and a half hours later, we're sat in lunch. Well, Darlene and I are. We're waiting for Jennifer to show up, she's in a different English class to us, that was the previous lesson. I grabbed my lunch from my bag and started eating my cheese sandwich when Jen ran over to us, out of breath and looking like she wanted to say something real bad.

'Oh. My. Gosh. You guys will NEVER guess what I just heard!' she gasped, out of breath.

'What is it now? That they are actually gonna clean the boys loos?' asked Darlene, sarcastically. That's the usual type of Jennifer gossip.

'Nope, far from that! I've just overheard the boys in our grade talking, and I now know who Mortimer Goth likes!' So basically, Jennifer is an eavesdropper?

'Okay, who?' questioned Darlene, eyeing me up. She seriously still believes this, 3 years on, nearly?

'He apparently has a HUGE crush on... Bella.'

Are you serious?! Mortimer has a crush on me?! OMG! No way, I can't believe it.

'I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT!' Darlene suddenly shrieked very loudly, probably all of the canteen could hear her. I knew I saw Mortimer staring, not at Darlene but at me. I mockingly punched her in the gut for being so freaking loud.

'So Bella, do you like Mortimer?' Jennifer asked me, finally sitting down.

'I... uh... don't know. I'm confused.'

'Well, Bella, if any guy comes along and asks you out, say yes!'

As if by magic, Brandi's cousin Jacob came walking by and stopped at our table. He's actually kinda cute. He's in our grade at school, but Brandi always complains that he is a pig, but the rest of us beg to differ.

'Hello ladies.' Jacob smiled, but mostly at me. This earned a few under-the-table kicks from my friends.

'Hello, Jacob.' I casually replied.

'Say, Bella, can I speak to you privately for a moment?' he asked, earning a nod from Jennifer, she hangs about with him at Mirabello Plaza sometimes, along with some other guys. I agreed and he grabbed my arm and led me out of the canteen. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Mortimer staring sadly at me, bless him. I think I'd wanna get closer friends again with him first before anything else. I was led into the janitor's closet, and Jacob shut the door behind him. A funny thought suddenly came into my head, Jacob the Janitor! Haha!

'So, Bella, you're probably wondering why I brought you here. And the reason is, I wanted to ask you a question. Will you... be my girlfriend?' Jacob asked, suddenly serious but looking quite nervous.

Wow. That is just an unlucky coincidence! As soon as I find out that Mortimer has a huge crush on me, I'm asked out by Jacob! If Mortimer had beaten him to it, I probably would have accepted. Now, back to Jacob. I mentally debated if I should or not.

'Uh.. okay. Sure!' I replied, smiling at him. He grinned and pulled me in for my first ever kiss, it felt amazing. I did kinda feel guilty for Mortimer though, but oh well. I didn't feel like eating my lunch anymore, so hand in hand, Jacob and I walked hand in hand back into the canteen so that I could pick up my things. Yet again, I caught Mortimer staring at me, but this time he looked like he was gonna cry, and Scott patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. That made me feel awful. As we approached my table, Jennifer and Darlene saw our hands, and grinned at one another. They'd sussed what had happened. Smiling at them and nodding, I grabbed my bags and then left.

_I would have wrote way more but I'm seriously not in the mood, my mother just yelled at me just for stating a simple opinion and it's just automatically pee'd me off. I just heavily ranted about it on Tumblr and I repeatedly swore in it, that's how ticked off I am. I'll repeat it here but replace the swear words with censors._

_"*BEEP* you mother ok just *BEEP* you. You never *BEEPING* care about what I *BEEPING* want and bc if I get agitated with you in the slightest you tell me to *BEEPING* stop shouting even when I'm not, can I please just be treated with some *BEEPING* respect for once in my *BEEPING* *BEEP* of a life"_

_Yup, that's how I get when I'm in an extremely bad mood. I wouldn't swear at any of you guys though, you're all amazing. Sorry, I'm gonna bore you all with me being depressed, so... if you guys could cheer me up, I'd really appreciate it._

_Poor Morty! And Bella should think about her actions more, but don't worry. Her and Mortimer will eventually find each other, it'll take four to five chapter maximum, probably. I don't know, the second Bella hits 14 there's gonna be two major storyline plots, one after the other. If you read The Life of Lolita, you MIGHT be able to guess the first one... -wink wink-_

'


	13. Chapter 13: Disbelief

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 13: Disbelief

_Oh my gosh, I'm breaking the story pattern! Haha, I'm writing a couple of new Lolita chapters tonight starting from 3am. Keep an eye out, I'll also try to write some for this story too. I wanna try and introduce the first major plot before I'm away for two weeks, it doesn't look like Rachel will be ungrounded by then, so yup. I'll release a few chapters at once, maybe you can wait a bit before reading the next parts. The second major plot, I can assure you that the way I'll write it will be a real tear jerker. The reason I broke the pattern is because right now I'm having a serious urge to write the next chapter to this story. _

I felt on top of the world. Jacob was amazing, he treats me like a princess. I can't believe we've been going out for an hour already! Mortimer is still staring at me whenever he gets the chance to. Well, if he did have a crush on me, wouldn't he like for me to be happy? On the way to the last lesson of the day, science, Darlene and Jennifer grabbed my arms and dragged me behind the lockers.

'Ooh, look at you, little miss lovebird!' teased Darlene, doing a spot on impression of Zelda. I laughed.

'So, tell us. How did he do it? Ask you out?' Jennifer questioned.

'I'll tell you after school. We're late to class!' I replied, then took off, we were already 5 minutes late! Sadly, I'm the first person on the register, and if you miss that when you're in Miss Weston's class, it's an automatic detention! Darlene is at the start of the register too. I flew into the classroom just as my name was being called.

'Isabella Bachelor?'

'Yes, Miss Weston.'

Phew. That was a close call. Darlene was also lucky as she came rushing in just as I answered to my name. Looking up from my seat, I smiled when I saw Jacob staring at me as if there were no other girls in the room. Blushing, I looked down at my work and continued with my essay.

_On the school bus, going home_

Jennifer was coming with us after school today, so she's sat on the bus too. I'm sitting next to Jacob though, and I think you all can guess who's watching. He has problems, I swear. Jacob put his arm round me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Darlene whispered an 'aww' under her breath from behind me.

It wasn't long before the bus stopped outside of Sunset Vallet Town Hall, and we got off the bus. I had to kiss Jake goodbye but promised that I'd see him tomorrow on the bus. Darlene and Jennifer literally dragged me off the bus. First, I had to go home to eat food, so my friends took off in the direction of Kaylynn's house, and I'd join them soon. I ran off in the direction of my place, and unlocked the door to find Michael and Holly in the living room, along with Tommy and the triplets. I greeted them and sat down to tell them my news.

'So, guys. As my brother and my sister-in-law, I can trust you with a secret, correct?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Okay. Don't breathe a word to anyone right now, but... I have a boyfriend!' I announced.

'Really?!' exclaimed Michael, spitting out his water.

'Yep. His name is Jacob. Brandi's cousin?'

'Oh, him! Congrats, Bells!' smiled Holly.

After eating some dinner, I set off for Kaylynn's house to meet up with my friends. I knocked instead of letting myself in, because I didn't now if Iliana would be there or not. Zelda answered the door and threw me over her shoulders, carrying me upstairs into Kaylynn's room whilst I screamed for her to let me down. She eventually did when we entered the room, and my friends were just laughing. Kaylynn had a bright red nose. She already looks like someone straight out if Disney, Zelda too, so with that nose she looks hilarious.

'So Bella, what's all this about you having a boyfriend?!' grinned Zelda.

'That's Brandi's cousin?' added Kaylynn, sniffing.

'Yep, it's true. Jacob asked me out today, at lunch.' I replied, smirking.

'Cute! Darlene and Jennifer said about how he asked in the janitor's closet! And also, apparently Mortimer has a crush on you?'

'Yup. He does, and today all he's done is stare at me. I'm starting to get creeped out by it.'

'Aww, bless. Anyway, how do ya think Brandi will react?!' Kaylynn exclaimed, but was cut semi-short by a sneeze. She isn't well at all, so I left. A few hours later, my parents returned home and I told them the news. I then went to bed with a smile on my face.

_A few days later_

Jacob wasn't on the bus! I was very clearly upset, though I heard Darlene hold back a laugh as I moaned in frustration. Mortimer Goth was (obviously) staring at me, I half-smiled at him and walked to the back of the bus. Slamming my bag on the seat, I stared out of the window. I miss my Jakey!

_At school_

As I walked down the corridor, I was stopped dead in my tracks. I saw someone who looked JUST like Jacob from behind, but it can't be! That guy is literally snogging the face off of another girl! I was just rooted in my spot, being nosy, staring at the lookalike. The pair finally stopped snogging and turned around. IT WAS JACOB. I can't believe it, he was cheating on me! He saw me standing there, staring at him. I shook my head at him in disbelief, eyes narrowed, before walking away from him. Literally everyone saw it happening, Darlene, Kaylynn, Brandi (she's back home now), Jennifer, Mortimer, Miraj, Arlo. I walked past everyone, and pushed them away and told them to leave me alone if they tried to talk to me.

I ran and hid in the teacher's bathroom, locking myself in. Thankfully, no staff were in there, that would have been awkward. I intended to stay in here for as long as humanly possible. I sobbed my heart out, how could Jacob betray me like that, in front of everybody?! I now know why Brandi says that he's a pig. This has put me off dating for a LONG time. I just give up. I seriously do.

_N'aww, poor Bella! This may be the last chapter for two weeks, but I might have time to write one more. If I don't, then see you guys soon! I'll reply to any messages or reviews that I get. I'll miss you all 3 I go to sleep now and wake up at 3am, so as soon as I wake up, I'll write a couple of new Lolita chapters to catch up. I might write another chapter of this, if I feel like it. The next chapter, first major storyline plot introduced. Heh. Heh. Heh. _


	14. Chapter 14: Long Lost

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 14: Long Lost

_So, I have time and motivation to write one last chapter for 2 weeks! I'll say it here too as some of you may not read my Lolita story (this is way more popular), you can follow me on Twitter to see what I'm up to whilst I'm in Florida. My username is meglovesdubstep. (: Coincidence too, as this is chapter 14, and it's now Bella's 14th birthday in this chapter. Her third birthday in this entire story, I promise I'll try to make sure I don't storyline out her birthdays now, if that makes any sense. The first of two major plots is at the start of this chapter, if it's kinda confusing, read the end of chapter 5 and the start of chapter 6 of The Life of Lolita. :)_

_3 months later_

14 today, woop woop. I don't really feel too special. After what happened with Jacob, whilst everyone was in lessons, I ran out from the staff bathroom and out of the main gate, running back home. Thankfully, nobody was in until four. Apparently, as I ran away, Brandi grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and slapped him hard. Good on her. Michael was furious when I told him about what I'd witnessed and he wanted to beat my ex up for breaking his little sister's heart.

Anyway, for my birthday I recieved mostly CDs and electronic things. Loads of people texted me saying happy birthday, including Mortimer. But then there was also an unknown number. Confused, I went over to my parents to ask about who it could possibly be. The reply was something that I wasn't in a million years expecting.

'Bella, that text was from... your brother.' Dad said, silently.

'Brother? As in.. Michael or even Taylor?' I replied, confused expression on my face. Dad sighed.

'No, Bella. The text was from... Dylan. Your twin brother.' What was dad talking about?! Has he gone a little wrong in the head?

'What do you mean by that?'

'We've kept a secret from you for your entire life, all of us. You were born a twin. We had to give Dylan up at birth because at the time we weren't prepared. Ever since we were, we've been trying to get him back. There wasn't any luck. Until now. He's coming to live with us from this afternoon.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could they keep a secret like that from me for so long?! So THAT'S what Michael meant on the night when the triplets were being born!

'... I see.'

'So, we're reuniting with him this afternoon. He wants to see you first, before anyone else.' butted in mom, appearing from the kitchen.

'Oh. Alright.'

_Some hours later_

We're driving into Riverview to meet Dylan. I'm still in shock. So, all this time I'd thought my parents had had 6 kids, when in reality it was a whopping 7! We pulled up outside the meeting place and walked inside. My family had to sit in the waiting room for a while. Michael was here too, Jessica would have to wait until her wedding next month. Yes, she's getting married! I can't wait to meet the lucky guy!

'Bella Bachelor? You can see your brother now.' called out the receptionist. I stood up, legs turning to jelly. I was led into a room halfway through a hallway.

'Good luck.' whispered the receptionist reassuringly, squeesing me on the shoulder before leaving. I slowly and shakily opened the door before peeping out from behind it. And there he was. Dylan. My identical twin brother. He was actually the double of me, basically Taylor as a 14 year old. Obviously, it's his birthday today too. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

'Happy birthday.' I said, quietly.

'You too.' Dylan replied before holding his arms out. I walked over and gave him a huge hug. We stayed like that for a while before chatting. Just about everything.

_After the rest of the family met Dylan._

We're all sat in our people carrier, except for Michael who drove off in his own car. Dylan and I are sat at the back, every so often glancing at one another and smiling. My life just seems 100x better now.

_Very small chapter. It's almost like an interlude, though it isn't. I'm busy packing everything up today, and towards the end I started getting really bad cramps. It's very off-putting. So anyway, I'll see you guys when I get back, and I'll post LOADS of pictures on Twitter via my Instagram, just of everything! I love going to Florida :D_

'


	15. Chapter 15: Growing Together

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 15: Growing Together

_Hey! I'M BAAAAACCK! Yup, my flight arrived back to NCL Airport a little earlier than I thought. I had an AMAZING time and arrived back to find that my room had been completely done out, I love it! Can't wait for my wall sticker to arrive :3 I posted LOADS of pics and tweets on Twitter, check it out if you want, once again it's 'meglovesdubstep'. I planned out until like chapter 19 (I'll say that B+M will be together by then (; )for this story on my iPod during the flight, before becoming sleepy. I wrote out till the end of Lolita, too. Except, I left my iPod at my dad's house! So, I'm writing this chapter out from memory. Also, my birthday is on Monday, and school starts on Tuesday. Arrrgh. I also found the PERFECT soundtrack for this story, the album Doo Wops and Hooligans by Bruno Mars. I'll list how at the end of this chapter, enjoy!_

_The next day_

I decided to show Dylan around town. We're already getting on like a house on fire, and I haven't even told any of my friends about him yet. Should be interesting, having to explain. For the meantime, Dylan has to share a room with Taylor, whilst his own room is being made up in the basement. Imagine that, an entire floor to yourself. Well, I had that luxury once. For a year or two. Anyway, I decided to show my twin brother the hidden places of Sunset Valley first, just so he knew. Only the residents of this town know where these areas are. Afterwards, I dragged him around Main Street, showing him Mirabello Plaza (where thankfully none of the kids from school were today) and what stuff you can watch at the theater. I then gave him a tour of Central Park. Once that was out the way, we decided to go to Hogan's for some food. Though, we were cut short in our tracks when I noticed Mortimer across the other side of the park by the fountains, next to the chess table, obviously. Of course, he was staring. He actually looked so sad, I wanted to walk straight over and hug him, he actually looks quite cute when he's sad. And when he smiles. Not like I have a crush on him. Really, I don't.

I quickly muttered to Dylan about who Mortimer was and how he had the crush on he, he nodded. I then called him over, remembering to smile. The poor guy looked hesitant for a second before making his way to us. He has to know that Dylan is my brother, not anything else. He will be the first person that I tell. I quickly nudged my brother to warn him to not say a word of what I just told him. I'm never gonna say out loud those exact words, not even in my head. Okay, fine. I kinda told Dylan that I have a slight crush on Mortimer, and I am telling the truth. I'm not ready for anything else yet though. I quickly snapped out of my daydream just as Morty arrived to where Dylan and I were standing.

'Hey Mortimer. I'd like you to meet Dylan... he's my brother.' I said, biting my lip. Mortimer obviously looked surprised. He thought that I was gonna say that he was my boyfriend, or something.

'Oh... hi there, Dylan.' Morty half-smiled, holding out his hand. Dylan shook it.

'Yeah. I know you weren't expecting that news... to be honest, I wasn't either!' I laughed, glad that they seemed to be getting along, and by the looks of things it wasn't for my sake.

'Yup. She found out yesterday that she had a twin brother. I'm happy to say that we haven't argued yet, I can't say the same for Bella and Taylor though, she has quite a scream and a yell when she wants to.' smirked Dylan, looking at both of us. I jokingly punched him in the gut.

'Well, you two certainly look and act like one another!' laughed Mortimer, as Dylan reacted to my fake punch just like I would.

'Funny, isn't it? Our personalities must have been seriously programmed into us when we were born!'

'Definitely.'

_A few days later_

Dad decided to buy our family a new car. No real reason, our old car was perfectly fine, we hadn't even had it for three years. It's actually basically a minibus, pretty ironic though that it has the exterior of a normal car. I prefer the old car. Oh well, life goes on. And it is true, I don't just have a small crush on Mortimer. It's a huge crush. And it doesn't go as far as looks, it's also his personality. Always there for everyone, heart of gold, even if not everybody sees that side of him, sometimes he's in bad moods. Nowadays though, he just goes all quiet and snaps if anybody tries to talk to him.

_(Mid-chapter update bc I can. Just watching a YT video whilst typing this (quarter to midnight, oops. Trying to finish this chapter before I sleep.) and Cassandra got annoyed and called poor Morty an old bag. lmao!)_

I've told my friends about Dylan, and my new crush. Of course, Darlene and Jennifer started teasing the heck outta me. I guess I should just be glad that I have Kaylynn and Brandi as friends to keep me sane. Zelda's off on even more world travelling. She did the same a few months before I found out that mom was expecting my younger siblings. She returned back though, before I found out that news, with blonde hair. You could still see her jet black roots, though. Once when she was 17, she dyed her hair red with sea blue highlights. It actually looked quite nice on her. Then Lolita died and then Zelda dyed her hair dark blue and wore heavy eyeliner for a few months. It really effected her. Though, I suppose Zelda looks nice whatever she decides to look like, despite looking like a Disney character, like Kaylynn. Iliana doesn't have that effect though. My older friend will be back in time for Jessica's wedding, though. Then she'll be back off sightseeing for a month or two. Only time will tell how many masses of plants she'll bring back with her this time. Last time, for months, the Langerak place was literally an entire greenhouse. You couldn't walk 3 inches without trampling on something. They eventually either all wilted, ended up in Zelda's personal porch, in Zelda's own garden on the side of the house, or in my mom's garden. I don't understand how she managed to bring them all through airport security. And how nothing seemed to break off them. Strange.

_Is this chapter shorter than usual? Idk. It's 10 past midnight now and my writing mojo hasn't fully returned. New Lolita chapter tomorrow (or technically today, but bleh.) and also, once school starts again, the chapters won't be as frequent, but still a few times a week. My writing skills should improve too, I literally forgot everything that I learned in English over Summer. I last went to school on July 20th, random fact. Another random pointless fact, my account on here officially opened on July 17th, my friend Charlotte's bday party was that day so I couldn't write anything then. So, I was still in school when this story started, though only for like a day or two. Also speaking of birthday parties, on my Twitter if you scroll down a little (once this chapter is new) you'll find a video that Charlotte posted of me and my other friend Rachel dancing, guest stars my OTHER other friend Georgia. Also, my C key isn't working too good, so if there's any missing letters in words in this chapter, it's probably the letter C! Now, for the playlist that I mentioned at the start of this chapter._

1. "Grenade" - Mortimer about Bella, before she knows how he feels about her.

2. "Just the Way You Are" - once again, Mortimer about Bella

3. "Our First Time" - Bella and Morty's first date? idk

4. "Runaway Baby" - dunno why, but it sounds like a Darlene and Jennifer kind of song. They seem pretty badass.

5. "The Lazy Song" - maybe Bella with her friends.

6. "Marry You" - guess.

7. "Talking to the Moon" - Bella thinking about someone she misses. *SPOILER ALERT, A FEW CHAPTERS FROM NOW*

8. "Liquor Store Blues" feat. Damian Marley - if it was acoustic, then Morty when he found out that Bella was with Jacob. He might appear in future chapters, though minor.

9. "Count on Me" - Michael toward Bella, Bella toward her younger siblings.

10. "The Other Side" feat. Cee Lo & B.o.B - undecided


	16. Chapter 16: Almost

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 16: Almost

_I made a mistake! In the last chapter of this story I said that I planned out to chapter 19. I was wrong, it was actually up to chapter 20. I got the chapters messed up to one ahead of what it actually should be. Oops. I seriously wanna write the next chapter to this story before I go back to school, though. It was actually my very first idea for this story. Strange as it sounds, when you actually read it. It's gonna be difficult to write though, and I'm gonna say one thing. In this chapter, the next chapter and chapter 19, there will be POV's by Mortimer. Le gasp. I also wanna have a song that describes each chapter, listed at the end of each. That is, if I can think of one. _

_2 weeks later_

We're driving aross to Florida, Jessica's wedding is tomorrow. Kaylynn and Zelda also managed to fit in our car. Michael, Holly and Tommy took their own company car. I'd have preferred to go there, less hectic. The triplets are complaining nonstop. We still haven't even met Jessica's hubby-to-be yet, and no news of his name. He'd better be nice. Another thig to be excited about is that some of my family will be able to come to the wedding. I've missed them, especially Marissa. I'm sat between Kaylynn and Zelda right at the back. They're getting on my nerves, slightly. Oh, and this time Zelda returned with ROCKS. Her suitcase was heavier than anything I've ever held in my entire life. She also had dip dyed turquoise hair. Once again, she suits everything. I wana dip dye my hair red, and Darlene wants to dip dye pink, maybe we could do it together. Anyway, according to a close source (AKA Jennifer and Darlene) I've discovered that Mortimer wants to ask me out sometime soon. Guess what? If he does, I'll say yes.

_After what seemed like forever_

We've finally pulled up outside what appears to be Jessica's house. I've never actually been to this place before, but so far, so good. It looks pretty nice. It wasn't long before my sister who has been absent since Christmas emerged at the front door, huge grin on her face. I was the first at her side to hug her tightly. Then, it was Zelda's turn. After, it was Dylan. I'd forgot that those two have never met before. Already, acting like normal siblings. I edged past everyone (I've never liked large crowds) and straight inside, letting myself in. Sitting on the stairs like she owned the place, was none other than Marissa, my favourite cousin. We both smirked before givig eachother a high five. It's been well over a year since we last saw her, and I heard that she's changed her hair colour multiple times since then. She actually reminds me of Zelda when it comes to personality.

'So hey girl, what's up?' Marissa exclaimed, examining me for any changes. Just slightly longer hair.

'Forget that, look at you! Growth spurt much?!' I replied, laughing. Last time I saw my cousin, she was shorter than me. Now, she's noticeably taller. Not fair!

_The following morning_

It's almost time for the wedding, and I'm a bridesmaid. We finally met the lucky guy last night, and his name is Matthew Welstone. He seems alright. I've also reunited with Macy and Brianna, and my grandparents and Aunt Bethany, who is actually only 3 years older than me, as freaky as that sounds. Macy looks so grown up, despite being 2 years younger than me. It was now my turn to walk down the aisle, though only to accompany Jess. Louise and Victoria already went, they're the flowergirls. Well, all of my sisters look beautiful today

_At the reception afterwards_

So, the wedding went by without a hitch and Jessica Bachelor is now Jessica Welstone. Aww! We're all sat around our designated tables now. Jess and Matthew have stood up.

'Attention, everyone! We'd like to announce something.' declared Matthew, who has a deepish voice.

'Yes. Well, I'm four months pregnant!' announced my sister, beaming.

Now it was time for everyone else to stand up. We were all clapping, and cheering. I whistled a couple of times. So, I'm gonna be an auntie for the third time. I forgot to mention that Holly was also pregnant again, didn't I? Well, it's true. Babies all around for my family.

_A few days later_

I woke up and as soon as I did, something didn't feel right. After some thinking, I remembered that today is 7 years since Lolita died. Wow. Half my lifetime ago, already. I miss that girl, even though we have the occasional conversation at the graveyard. The triplets would have loved her. She was always good with children. Yeah, I should probably trespass onto Goth Manor to visit her grave. But then again, I shouldn't really call it trespassing. Any family friend of the Goth's is allowed to visit the graveyard at any given time. I'm still reluctant to do that, though. If I bump into a member of that family today, I'll offer my condolences.

After breakfast, I decided to walk around town for fresh air. I've been feeling claustrophobic recently. As if luck was with me, Mortimer was walking past just as I left the front door. He was actually looking at my house to start with. Slightly concerned. Anyway, I smiled and walked over to him. We began walking toward no real direction. I began to speak,

'So.. how are you feeling today? It is 7 years, after all.'

'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. It's gone so fast.' sighed Mortimer. I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

'Time does fly.'

'So, where were you off to?' asked Morty.

'Anywhere, I felt claustrophobic indoors.'

'Oh. Well, I was off to Mirabello.'

'I'll join you.'

The two of us walked on without many words, every so often through the corner of my eye, I saw Mortimer glancing at me. He's so cute. And nobody should laugh at that, either. As we approached Mirabello Plaza, I spotted some guys from our English class. Great. They were staring, though I should just be glad that I'm friendly with them, so no rumours will be spread.

After what must have been an hour hanging out, I decided that it was time that I headed home. I bid everyone farewell and then turned to walk back. I swear that Mortimer wanted to say something else, but that can surely wait until another time.

_Mortimer POV_

Dammit! I was SO close to asking her out on a date! When will she wake up and realise that I have a HUGE freaking crush on her? No, forget that. It's more than a crush, I've liked her since her 10th birthday, something about her just makes my heart melt. Every so often, I wonder if I'll ever be married to a Bella Goth. With the maiden name of Bachelor. That would make my life complete. You have no idea how torn up I was inside when I saw her going out with that stupid fool called Jacob. It broke my heart seeing her so upset when he cheated on her. Though, I think that some of her friends have already twigged about how I feel for her. What if Bella already knows? Well...

Tomorrow! Tomorrow will be the day that I ask her out. Even if she says no, I just want to get four years worth of everything off my chest. Bella is seriously the most beautiful person that I could ever look at.

My thoughts were interrupted when Malcolm and Kaylynn arrived at the Plaza, hand in hand. They're an item now, aren't they?

_Yeah, I'm sorry that everything seems to be rushed from one thing to another in this chapter. I forgot what happens in weddings, lol. I also attended my cousin Harry's christening today, and wore some extremely big wedge heels. Surprisingly, I didn't break my ankle! My birthday is also tomorrow, woop woop! Today I was surprised with a Yamaha keyboard, and that literally made my life. I'll be posting piano covers to youtube once I learn some more songs. I also updated my profile on here, where you can find all of my links, including youtube. So yup, Kaylynn and Malcolm are dating! I wanted to quickly state that in this chapter before the next, we're getting straight into things._


	17. Chapter 17: Death

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 17: Death

_A/N: This story is at like, 989 views! Woah! _

_I've been anticipating to write this chapter ALL DAY. Literally. Whilst I was in school I was thinking, 'Well, what if I replace this with this, and add this here?' and of course that was during my math lesson! I hate my new teacher for that subject, she let us in and sat us wherever we wanted, then said that she now knew who not to sit us with! Evil much? So yeah, this is probably gonna be one of the biggest, if not THE biggest, storylines in this entire story. The main event might happen too early on with not enough build-up, but if there wasn't then a conversation would be going on forever. So, starting from... now!_

_The next day_

Dad wanted to take me on a random father/daughter drive. In the car that his work gave him. He recently got a huge promotion from the Doo Peas Corporate Towers here in Sunset Valley to the SimCity Times building in Riverview, and that paper is BIG. He also got a large payrise, which is a bonus for my ever-growing family. Jumping into the car as we reversed out of the driveway, I looked out of the window and saw Taylor wrestling a water gun from Dylan. And failing. I laughed.

Cruising down the country road, dad started talking.

'You know, Bella, I feel as though I haven't treated you like how you should have been ever since the triplets were born. And for that, I'm sorry.'

'Oh... don't worry about it, it's fine. I understand.'

'No Bella, it isn't fine. I want to always be there for you, okay? I really love you with all my heart, even if I don't show it enough sometimes.'

'Dad, really it is fine. And thanks, I love you too.'

We continued the drive playfully arguing, dad insisting that he really was sorry and how much he loved me, and me insisting that it was fine, which it was. Looking out of the side mirror of the car, I saw the Goth's driving a few cars behind us. I waved out of the window, got no idea if they saw me or not. It wasn't until the truck in front of us stupidly decided to slam its breaks without any warning whatsoever.

'DAD, WATCH OUT!' I screamed, we almost could have crashed into that thing! Dad swerved a little too vigorously, and we went flying off the busy road altogether, and straight into a massive ditch, me screeching louder than I ever have in my entire life.

For a few moments, as the airbags inflated, I stared ahead, breathing hard. We'd landed bonnet-first into the ground. My had very shakily reached to my forehead, and emerged with a whole load of blood. I was gonna cry any second now. I couldn't see dad, the entire back seat had literally came off and had wedged between us.

'Dad? You okay?' I asked quietly, but no answer.

I managed to climb out of the car, and found the Goth's running down towards the vehicle.

'Oh my goodness! Bella! What happened, you're bleeding all over!' gasped Cornelia, as she and Mortimer ran over to me. Gunther headed toward my dad's side of the car.

'I... I.. don't... know. That truck slammed the breaks.. and.. and.. we.. sw..swerved... that's all I can remember.' I stuttered, close to bursting into tears.

'It's okay, dear. You're alright.' said Cornelia soothingly, trying to calm me down.

'Yeah, but what about my dad?' I asked, panic rising throughout me, was he safe?!

Gunther emerged from the side of the car, looking forlorn.

'He didn't make it. I'm sorry.' he announced.

My head literally started spinning round and round. My dad, he CAN'T be dead! Now shaking throughout my entire body, I ran over and saw him.

'Daddy? Daddy, are you okay? PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE OKAY!' I screamed, tears starting to fall down my face, washing some of the blood away.

On the verge of breaking down, I rested my head on his still chest, there wasn't a heartbeat, or anything!

'DADDY! NO, DADDY NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US NOW!' I sobbed, and grabbed his hand. It was still warm.

I cried long and hard onto my poor daddy. He seriously is dead?! How will my family react to this? The triplets are starting school on a few weeks! Dylan has only just joined our family! Tommy needs a grandad, and so do the babies that will join our family soon! He can't be gone! Oh daddy, I need you so bad!

_Mortimer POV_

I stared on, tears forming in my own eyes. It breaks my heart so much to see Bella so upset. I can hear her so clearly, she's broken. I looked up from the ground to see that my dad was gesturing to say that Bella was holding her now dead father's hand. That's it, here are my own tears. The same is happening for my parents. I don't know weather to give the poor girl some space, or to go over and comfort her. I know it sounds absolutely awful to say this, but so much for asking her out today, I guess I have to wait another two months.

Bella is now actually screaming whilst sobbing, and you have no idea how much I want to hug her, tell her that I'm here for her. I've never seen anybody cry so much, not even when Lolita died, though that was probably for my own sake. Now, she's calling out for him and it literally felt like a huge rock had hit me. It was a pain that I've never felt before. My thoughts were interrupted when an ambulance and police car pulled up.

_Bella POV, at the hospital after a checkup_

It was though the tears wouldn't stop, daddy's shirt was covered with my tears. All through the ambulance ride and all through whilst they were checking me over for injuries, I was crying nonstop. Now, Michael has arrived to collect me and I'm sobbing into his shoulder now. They took my father's body away at the scene in a seperate ambulance, and another reason why I was checked up was because of the huge shock, which is why I'm crying at such a high rate for longer than I should. I couldn't even speak anymore, my words were too choked up. All that my brother could do was hold me close and rub my back, to try and help with my speech. I could hear him crying into my hair, too. Looking to my right, I could just make out two people, who looked like Brandi and... eww, Jacob. Why were those two here? I ignored both and continued with the neverending sobs.

_Upon arriving back home_

Here we were, at my house. The crying isn't so severe now, but it will be again, in a few moments. I felt reluctant to go inside. Dylan appeared at the door, puffy eyed, and held his arms out. I ran into them and let the water flow into his shoulder. The same thing happened when mom emerged a few moments later, except the heavy tear flow returned, the worst sight in the world is seeing your mother cry, over your dead dad.

_Aww, I feel so bad for Bella! This actually took under an hour to write because I closed all distracting sites that I usually use whilst writing (cough, twitter, tumblr ect) and got straight on for it. I don't actually have much to say, lol. This chapter= 86% describing how much Bella was crying using repeated words, haha. _

_SONG(S) FOR THIS CHAPTER: When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne, Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne, Heaven (slow remix) - DJ Sammy (these will most certainly be repeated in the next chapter, listen to them and if you want, say which one you think is most fitting! _


	18. Chapter 18: Saying Goodbye

The Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 18: Saying Goodbye

_It's time for a funeral! You all can guess who, right? Can I also say, this is gonna be a VERY long story? Hope you guys are okay with that. I also made a change to my profile on here and added an entire new section. Check it out, if you want and get to know me a bit better! In school, my new English teacher is actually called Miss Batchelor, which is basically pronounced EXACTLY the same as a last name of a certain character in this story... ;) Also, check out a Sims story called Stars Crossing. It's by Simcerly on LJ and is about Bella and Mortimer. It hasn't been continued in ages though, le sigh. _

_A week later_

I had barely socialized with anybody since Saturday. Now it's Saturday again, and it's his funeral. I have to attend. Mom is also acting similar to me. After all, they had been married for over 25 years. In the nights following the event, I must have only had an hours worth of sleep. My friends are all worried for me. I don't need their help. I can survive on coffee to keep me awake, not like I need it. I'm simply not tired. All of my father's side of the family is visiting, which means that it won't be very long before I'm crying again. Dylan isn't as affected as me, but that's because he never got a proper chance to know him. I also haven't ate much in the last week, only the occasional snack. Just like mom. The worst part was telling Tay, Lou and Vic the truth. We got Dylan to do it, he was the strongest out of all of us. He simply said that Daddy was with the Angels now and would be there for a while. They'll understand when they're older.

I was sat in my room right now, staring at the last photo that was ever took of him. I'm seeing his face for the last time ever today, it's an open casket funeral. All of Sunset Valley is attending, basically.

At 10am, they arrived. My father's family, that is. There they were. Marissa, Macy, Brianna, Aunt Marie, Uncle Robert and their spouses. We all spent forever crying into one another's shoulders. Now, it's time to walk over to the graveyard, where the funeral is being held.

We were the last people to arrive. Everyone was staring at us. My friends gave me a comforting smile and slightly nodded their heads. I looked straight on ahead, the casket in clear sight. The triplets and Tommy saw it too. Sadly. They're too young, though.

'Daddy! Daddy, wake up! You'll miss church!'

'Grandad, hello grandad!'

Everyone looked heartbroken at those comments, and I quickly knelt down to those speakers (Tommy and Louise) and told them to be quiet, and they'll understand when they're older. Louise took it the wrong way, though.

'But I want to talk to Daddy NOW! I haven't seen him since last week! Pleeeaaase, Bella?'

'No, now shush!' I hissed, voice starting to crack.

'He's dead, isn't he?!' This set the other two off, entire church looking on in sadness.

'Daddy? He isn't dead!'

'DEAD?! DADDY!'

Gulping, I grabbed all of the youngsters and frogmarched them to the front row, where we were all sitting. Macy gave a sad smile toward me, I forgot that she's only 12 herself. I returned the favour, and looked forward. Jessica squeezed my hand, she's badly upset too.

The service started, and I could hardly hear, my thoughts were blanking reality out. Before I knew it, it was time for people to read out their thoughts. Michael was straight up to the small podium.

'My father, we didn't always get along, we've had our fights over the years. But throughout everything, he's still the man who raised me into the person that I am today, and with his love he cared for his grandson, and younger children. He was always there for everyone that needed him, and for that, I'll forever thank him.

Some other people came up to speak, and without thinking I found myself standing up and walking towards the podium. Everyone was staring. The entire population of Sunset Valley, all of my friends, my family from his side, his friends. They were all here. Watching me. Some elders tutting on how skinny I've become, but I want to change that soon. Mortimer was looking directly into my eyes, and I found myself doing the same. Stopping myself, I coughed and then started talking.

'Well, I think you all know me, the main witness and victim of my father's death.' That part made Victoria burst into tears, she's now sussed everything out. Kind of droning out my words, but I can't blame her. Now Louise and Taylor have joined in, but managed to sniffle everything up. Trying to hide the tears in my own eyes, I continued.

'And I can say that during this last week, my life has been turned upside down. I've refused to eat, or sleep. It's honestly been the worst time of my life. But, I know that my father wouldn't have liked to see me like this, or anyone for that matter. So, from today onwards, I'm making a change. Getting his story out to the public. Everybody who still has parents who are alive, don't take them for granted. They could go at any time, like my father did. There isn't a daddy to walk me down the aisle when I get married only thing that I can say now, is that I'll always love my daddy, because no matter what, he'll be looking down on all of us with a smile on his face. So I'll make him proud.' I turned to my side and blew a kiss to his dead body. Tears were now streaming down my own face.

I looked up to see that EVERYONE in the room was crying at some stage. Some simple tears rolling down, some hysterical in tears. Like my family. I rejoined my place with them, face tearing up. I had to say goodbye in some way.

_This chapter could have been longer, but I have no actual clue on funerals as I've never attended one. I wish I could have attended the one for my Aunt Gladys though, who died on Good Friday of this year, I believe._

SONGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: The same as last chapter, and new added songs: My Immortal - Evanescence (one of my fave singers, like, ever.), I Will Always love You - Whitney Houston, Hurt - Christina Aguilera


	19. Chapter 19: Bus Talk

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 19: Bus Talk

_I admit it. I'm running out of ideas for title names. LOL. And also, things to put in this part. Hmm... new form of writer's block? This story would be too depressing if there were more chapters on the death of Simis, so, I've fast forwarded time. One last thing, I actually LOVE writing Mortimer POV's. I've planned an entire sequel story for when this is finished, in which he is one of the main POV people. I also have a prequel for this story, due out in a few weeks if all goes to plan._

_A month later_

We're all going on some stupid trip with our history class today, and mom forced me to go. I guess I should just be glad that my friends are all going, too. Otherwise I would die of boredom. I had to wake up early this morning so that we could all meet at the school gates for 8:15 am, and I didn't get to sleep until 2 am this morning. Good thinking on my part, correct? I can fall asleep at the actual place, with a valid exuse.

As mom dropped Dylan and I off outside school, I saw Mortimer leaning against the fence, by himself. I heard that none of his friends were coming along today. Dylan said to me that he'd hang round with the guy today, so that he wasn't lonely. That's why I like my brother so much. He's already exactly like me personality-wise. Anyway, back to reality. The two of us walked over to Mortimer, and he smiled at me when he saw who was approaching him. I smiled back.

'Hey, you alright?' I asked.

'Yeah. Just annoyed at my parents for sending me here. You?'

'Yup, same here. I mean, we're 14 now, shouldn't we be able to make more choices in life?' I ranted.

Just then, Dylan randomly pushed me as Jacob walked past. Morty laughed slightly as I fell straight into my ex boyfriend. I stood straight up and didn't apologise. Dusting myself off, I turned to glare at my brother.

'What was that for?! Now look what you made me do!' I shouted, whilst gesturing to my now grazed elbow and knee. I knew I shouldn't have worn knee-length shorts today.

'Haha, sorry sis, but it had to be done.' Dylan replied, laughing at me. I returned the push, except this time he went flying into Malcolm and Kaylynn, who were walking hand in hand towards us three. This time, Mortimer and I were howling with laughter, recieving a couple of glares. Kaylynn walked over to me and gave me some grief. Only trouble is, she fails at being mad, so I giggled. Today will be interesting.

_At the actual place_

It's so boring! I'd much rather be stuck in Mr Berdon's maths class right now. And nothing could get worse than that. Just saying. I'm known in my history class for complaining, so everyone's used to me by now. Darlene is actually worse than me right now, she's yawning every two seconds. Kaylynn and Brandi are actually the only ones who are genuinely interested in all this presentation stuff. I can't wait for lunch. I checked the time on my phone and before I could read the time, I looked at my screensaver, a picture of my dad and I. Looking away from that and to the top of the screen, I saw that there was five minutes to go. Five long minutes, more like.

During lunch, Daniel decided to start a food fight. Best idea ever. It kept us all entertained, thankfully there were no killjoy adults in sight. I threw my half-eaten sandwich and it landed straight in Jacob's open mouth. Success!

After the entire trip was over, we all started boarding the bus again. Of course, my friends and I were last, me right at the very only available seat left was behind my friends, and next to Mortimer. They set me up for this, didn't they? I sat myself down on the seat, and it wasn't long before I felt myself drifting off to sleep...

_Mortimer POV_

Bella fell asleep next to me! Not only that, her head fell onto my shoulder! SCORE! I had to hide my smile, incase her friends sussed me out. Sadly, I obviously couldn't.

'Don't try to hide that smile, we all know that you like her.' stated Jennifer, to me. I looked up and frowned. I never really liked her, or Darlene. Both seem too annoying for me, I don't understand why Bella actually likes those two.

'Shut up, and leave me alone.' I grumbled, wishing that the freak that just spoke would turn around. Darlene now did the same, great. She shook Bella's shoulder before shaking her head and saying,

'Yup. Dead to the world.' I already knew that Bella was a heavy sleeper, but the thought of her dead was just too much. It gave me a huge fright when I saw her dad's car fly into that ditch like that, I thought she was dead when I saw smoke coming out of the car, though I don't think that anyone else saw that.

'So, don't deny anything. We've known for months that you've liked her.' continued Jennifer.

'Be quiet! Other people will hear...' whispered Kaylynn, always the cautious one. Good, in these circumstances.

'Yeah. So anyway, we kinda told Bella how you feel, too.' admitted Darlene, but actually sounding joyful. I really wanna slap her in the face.

'How long ago?'

'I don't know, quite a few months.'

'...oh.'

'Exactly her reation when she found out about you.' laughed Darlene, before looking at the rest of her friends, who gave her a nod. What?

'Bella likes you too. Like, a lot. And before you ask, since a few days after her birthday.'

BELLA LIKES ME?! HELL YES! SO, I _CAN _GROW UP A HAPPY MAN!

'She does?' I replied, trying my hardest to sound calm and not eager.

'Yeah! You two would be so adorable together!' butted in Kaylynn, smile on her face. Some people on the bus (who don't know my feelings for Bella) are now starting to look. Crap. I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I stamped quite hard on Bella's foot, and she awoke with a start. If only she had drifted awake, that would have been perfect.

_Bella POV_

Hmm, I wonder what jolted me awake there? I guess I'll never know. Looking around, I saw that everyone else was looking elsewhere, quite suspiciously... they didn't wake me up, did they? The right side of my head actually feels quite warm compared to my left, I wonder why. My phone suddenly vibrated from my pocket, and I looked to see that I had a text message from Brandi. I can quote to her exact text speech;

'hey grl! u kinda fell asleep on2 mortimers shoulder! LOL! also we kinda tld him abt your crush on him...'

I really wanted to correct her grammar.

_Haha, I don't know why I am typing this sentence. It's officially the point in my day (it varies) where I'm slightly overly-enegetic. I also wanna give a shoutout to my new follower to this story, TheWhiteShadowWolf! Aw, Morty is so cute and judging by a couple of reviews, you guys think so too. I just wish that he existed in real life so that I could go and give him a huge hug, heh._

Songs for this chapter: Lucky - Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5, Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Bublé (these are based from Mortimer's POV)


	20. Chapter 20: Romance Blossoms

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 20: Romance Blossoms

_Okay, so I finished off The Life of Lolita, my other story. Though I'm still updating this at an average of once every other day. We started PE today too, and it proved that I am still the most unfit person ever. Very thin (trust me, I eat like an elephant. Blame my very high metabolism) and tall just doesn't work for me. Once, my friend Sophie referred to me as a lamp post. :P I've also just somehow managed to cut down the palm of my hand whilst opening a bottle of coke, and holy freaking gosh does it hurt. _

_A week later_

Am I seriously cursed or something?! NONE of my friends are in school today. Darlene was surprised last night by being flown over to Italy. I wanted to join them so that I could visit my family over there, but maybe not. Kaylynn had to tag along on her mom's buisness trip. Jennifer, she's ill. Brandi? No idea where she is. I groaned as I entered the form room on my own, and sat down grouchily in my seat.

_A few hours later_

I'm eating lunch with Mortimer, Dylan and Miraj. Long story. Yup, my cousin has the same lunch time as us, even though he's 2 grades higher than us. Morty and I have kinda gotten a little flirty today, and he's asked me to hang out with him after school. I accepted the offer. We've actually spent the entire day walking to classes together, because he basically has the exact same timetable as me. I don't mind. Not one little bit.

_After school_

I had to go home to grab some food, and I also reapplied my makeup and restyled my hair. I already know that Mortimer likes me, but I still wanna look my best whilst still casual. I actually have no idea where we were supposed to meet, so I scoured the possible places in Sunset Valley where he could be. I eventually found him at SimHenge. That's where we played when we were kids, aww.

'There you are! I was wondering if you were actually gonna show up.' smiled Morty. Oh damn, he's just adorable when he smiles.

'There I am? I was looking all over for you, I have no idea where we were supposed to meet!' I laughed, walking over to Mortimer.

'Oh, I didn't tell you? I swear that I did. Well, at least you found me.' he said, actually in quite a flirtatious voice. I giggled.

'Yup, I found you. Like a game of hide and seek.'

'Haha. So, remember this place, from when we were kids?'

'Of course I do. Ah, memories, huh?' I sighed dreamily sitting myself down on the ground. Mortimer sat opposite me.

After about half an hour, we were still flirting, and before I knew it, I found myself leaning in. He was doing the same, and suddenly our lips were locked together.

I felt like I was flying high above the clouds, nothing like what it was like whilst kissing Jacob. This was a trillion times better. We finally pulled away, and Morty gave me the sweetest smile ever, which made me return it, but even bigger than his. He reached out and stroked my cheek, which caused me to pull him into a tight embrace. I whispered in his ear,

'I love you.'

He replied,

'I love you too, you've made me the happiest person in the world right now.'

_After a couple of hours_

Mortimer was walking me home, and both of us still had massive smiles on our faces. Of course, we were holding hands. I can't wait to tell everyone the news about us. As we arrived at my front door, I gave him a huge kiss before saying goodbye. I'm just so estatic right now. Woah, this is what true love feels like.

As I walked into my house, I eventually found my family in Dylan's room. Oh-kayy...

'Hey guys, I have an announcement...' I coughed, gathering their attention.

'Yeah, Bells?' asked Dylan, winking. He may have just already sussed it out.

'Yeah, so, Mortimer and I are kind of going out now.'

This was responded by smiles all round. Dylan knew that Mortimer would treat me right, unlike Jacob.

_Oh gosh, this is kind of a short chapter. But hey, it's worth it because I know some of you have been waiting for Bella and Mortimer to get together since like, forever! Their romance will be expanded in the next chapter, once I've planned it out, if I plan it out. I got extremely sidetracked whilst writing this, I was on twitter, listening to music on YT and also messaging my internet friend of 3 years, Mai, on tumblr, trying to plan to do a tinychat on the weekend. Oh, what a life. _


	21. Chapter 21: First Dates

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 21: First Dates

_A week later_

I can't wait for tonight! Morty is taking me out to the Bistro for our first date. All of our grade now knows about us. Darlene and Kaylynn squealed when they found out, they've known both of us the longest. He tells me how I've basically made his life complete. I feel exactly the same. I can't bear the thought of not being able to see him all of today, until this evening. All in all, I'm falling more and more in love with him every single day. I was thinking about what I was even gonna wear tonight, when my friends all barged into my room, armed with money, straighters, and makeup. I burst out laughing. Guess we're going shopping.

_An hour later_

We hopped off the bus, and stepped inside the shopping center. I was dragged straight into New Look, and we emerged out of there with some massive bags. I actually only bought some shoes though. Black wedges, and they have skulls inside! I love them. Primark was even more of a result then New Look. We all carried massive bags out of there. I bought some jewelry, as well as clothes for other occasions. Finally, we struck gold in Debenhams, after a pretzel. I found a beautiful red dress that came to my knees. It was perfect.

Once we had all returned home, I changed straight into my dress and, upon returning to my room, found that two fifths of my friends were still here. Zelda had also let herself in. I thought that they'd all gone.

'You couldn't get rid of us THAT easily.' smirked Darlene, seeing my surprised faciel expression.

'Damn you, Darlene!' I teased.

'Shut it. Girl, we're gonna make you look fab-u-lous!'

I nervously sat down in front of my mirror, and shut my eyes. I felt tugging at my hair and makeup being applied to my face.

'Okay, you're good. Open your eyes!' called Kaylynn, clearly from another room, whatever that reason was. I slowly opened up, and could barely recognise myself in the mirror. I actually looked amazing! My hair was done up into a semi-formal bun, and my makeup was literally flawless all over.

The others finally left, and I waited around downstairs for Mortimer to arrive. I'd forced my family into the basement, aren't I just so evil? Eventually, I heard a knock. Here he was. I rushed through the porch and unlocked the front door and saw him standing there, looking so incredibly handsome in a shirt and tie. Morty, he was just staring at me in awe.

'You... you look... beautiful.' he whispered, clearly lost for words.

'So do you. You're so handsome.' I replied, walking forward and receiving a kiss on the lips. I quickly shut the door, and we then set off, fingers entwined, and slowly made our way towards the Bistro, not saying a single word, not wanting to ruin the moment.

We sat down in our seats on the patio, and straight away rejoined our hands together, staring lovingly at one another. After ordering a shared starter (potato skins, who cares, we both really like them) I looked to my right, and I swear that I saw my friends from behind some bushes at Central Park. Though, no way can it be them! I looked back, and saw that Agnes Crumplebottom (Morty's crabby aunt, she's still quite young-ish but in the last few years, her life took a u-turn. She hates public displays of affection, though that's what she always did when her husband was alive.) was giving icy stares every so often. I think that Mortimer noticed this too, as he faked a smile and waved at her, before she ran off. I couldn't help but splutter.

'Hold on Bells, I need to go and check with something.' said Mortimer, getting up quite hurriedly before walking inside.

I decided to look around and saw Darlene and Brandi 'casually' walking on the other side of the road. Zelda was across the Park, waving them over. Oh no. They aren't, are they? Oh, here's Kaylynn and Jennifer, emerging from the grocery store. Because that just seems like the most natural thing ever. Then they all glanced over at me and I quickly turned to face the door, looking like I was waiting for Morty to return, and just my luck, he does.

'Sorry about that. I left something on the counter. Here you go.' he held out a small box for me. I opened it to find the most beautiful necklace that I'd ever seen in my entire life. I was speechless.

'Wow... Mortimer.. it's... beautiful!' I exclaimed, huge smile on my face.

'Thank you.' I added, leaning over the table to kiss him.

'I'm so glad that you like it. Here, let me put it on for you.' And that he did.

After the date had finished, Mortimer was walking me home. I gave another look towards the park and saw five pairs of eyes staring at me from behind the wall. I decided to let them know that I could clearly see them, so I waved, and the five pairs of eyes disappeared.

_Sorry, the chapters are gonna be a bit shorter now that school's back. Anyway, like the new cover for this story? Obviously, it's Bella and Morty, when my game actually worked, that picture was took like 18 months ago, lol. All live-mode pictures for this story from now on (if there's any) would be from early 2011. Also, if you want, challenge me on SongPop! Search 'megan_music' and there I should be! I'll accept all thing, the shops mentioned in this chapter (New Look, Primark, Debenhams) are all English stores that I shop in. Well, not Debenhams as such, but you know. The shoes that Bella also bought are actually ones that I own. Anyway, see you soon!  
_

Songs for this chapter: What to Wear - Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift


	22. Chapter 22: Old and New Faces

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 22: Old and New Faces

_Sorry for the delay! I have excuses, I swear! On Friday night and Saturday morning I was working on my new story which is out now, Being Jocasta. I had a mountain of homework, the most I've had since, ever. And last night, I spent most of that time on tinychat with Mai, who Bella's dog was indeed named after. Haha, she's cool about it. If you're interested in seeing the strange things we got up to, Mai uploaded it to youtube. It's called 'Two Crazy Girls on Tinychat' and her username is 'maiwad' in case you can't find the actual video. Mai is actually a writer on this site, but she didn't actually tell me what her username was :P So Mai, if you see this, review or let me know or something so we all can recognise you!_

_Several Months Later_

Seriously, Taylor is really getting on my nerves. I want to talk to some ghosts tonight and he keeps running into my room when he should be sleeping. None of my family know my Saturday routine, I've kept it secret all this time. If he comes in here one more time tonight, I swear...

'Bella-'

'FOR CRYING OUT LOUD TAYLOR, WILL YOU JUST GO TO BED?! LEAVE ME ALONE!' I screamed at him, finally snapping. I probably woke the entire house up, but oh well. My little brother then started crying, and ran upstairs.

I waited five minutes before deciding that now was a good time to leave the house. I crept out of my balcony door and jumped onto the kitchen roof before sliding onto the ground, and then jumped in shock. Dylan was just casually sitting on the porch.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

'Forget that, what are you even doing?!'

'I would ask that exact same question to you. I needed fresh air.'

'Well, I'm going out. If anyone asks, you didn't see or hear me. Got it?'

'Alright then.'

I then ran off in direction of Kaylynn's house, to confuse Dylan. Hopefully he will go inside soon, I don't want him hearing me talk to ghosts. I actually then ran round the back of Kaylynn's house and took off to the cemetary. I noticed Dylan going inside, phew. When I arrived at my destination, I noticed that Mortimer was here, for whatever reason. But do I care? Nope. We can talk to ghosts together, as a team. He hasn't seen me yet, so I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him, making him jump.

'Hey there.' I smiled.

'Hey Bells. As much as I am overjoyed by you showing up, please don't frighten the crap out of me next time.' He responded. I pulled a fake pet lip.

'Sorry! But anyway, what are you doing here?' I asked.

'Dunno, felt like getting away from the ghosts of my grandparents. And your reason?'

'Oh, I come here almost every Saturday night.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. Talking to ghosts is a hobby of mine.'

'Do you talk to...'

'Yeah, I talk to my grandparents. My dad hasn't made an appearance yet.'

Our conversation was interrupted by... Lolita. I remember her saying that she hasn't talked to Morty at all since she died. I'll let them have a moment.

'Hey there guys. Haven't you grown?' she laughed.

'L-Lolita...?' stuttered Mortimer, shocked. I smiled.

'Oh yeah, little bro. Or should I say big bro? You're practically older than me now! Anyway, we haven't seen each other since I died! How've you been doing?!' At this stage, Mortimer's hand had found mine and grabbed it. Aww, he's scared.

'I-I'm.. doing.. good.'

'That's great to know. Hey, you two are holding hands! What's going on? Tell me...' she teased, just like her living self.

'We've been going out since September.' I grinned, and Morty pulled me close to him, seeing that I was shivering slightly.

'Really?! Well, congrats. Anyway, sorry for the short stay but my energy is almost out. See ya!' And then she was gone. I turned to face Morty.

'So, did you like that?' I smiled.

'Of course I did, and, uh, Bella?'

'Yeah?'

'You might wanna turn around.'

I did that, and actually screamed out loud, tears starting to fall from my face. Mortimer grabbed hold of me and tried calming me down, saying that it was alright, I was just in shock.

'B-but... d-daddy... it was him...' I stammered, struggling to breathe with the sudden reaction.

'I know, but look Bells! Here he comes now! He won't want to see you so upset now, hm?'

I looked up from Mortimer's arms to find my dad's ghost floating over. I really am overreacting, but it's the first time seeing him since his death.

'Hey there, my little crybaby! What's wrong?' asked my daddy, looking concerned.

'Daddy... it's really... you. IT REALLY IS YOU!' I sobbed, as I flew out of Morty's arms and into my father's. He held me close.

'Shhh... shh.. it's alright, Bella. I'm here now.'

'I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH THOUGH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!'

'My energy was charging. It varies on how you died.' That would explain how Lolita showed up in my room within a week or two after her death. The electicity charged her fast.

'Daddy?'

'Yes?'

'Go home. Let yourself in. Talk to Dylan, watch mom as she sleeps. Please.'

'Alright, but just remember that I'll always love you with all my heart.'

'I love you too, daddy.'

He then set off down the hill to our house. I watched him go sadly, as Mortimer kissed me on the head.

_On Monday_

For the record, I hate Mondays. Seriously. Mortimer is the only thing that can motivate me to get up on these mornings. We stood huddled together as we waited for the bus to arrive. Looking up, I saw Darlene and Kaylynn walking over with some girl that I've never seen before in my life. She must be new. Though, there's just something about her that bugs the crap out of me. I nudged Morty and he looked up to see this new girl too. He frowned.

'She looks like Lolita.' he quietly stated. I noticed this too, maybe that's one of the reasons why she annoys me. My friends and the Lolita lookalike finally arrived in front of where I was standing.

'Hey guys, this is Stephanie. She's just moved into the house opposite mine. Stephanie, this is Bella and Mortimer.' Darlene smiled, introducing us.

'Hello.' Stephanie said to me, obviously faking a smile. I pulled an even faker one back. What made me wanna slap her so hard in the face is that when she said hello to Mortimer, she flashed a real smile and batted her eyelashes at him. I frowned. I really wanna throw her into a dustbin.

When the bus arrived, I made a dash for the back, Mortimer following. Darlene sat next to Brandi and Stephanie sat next to Kaylynn, all of them at the very front. I scowled.

'I really don't like her at all.' I grimaced.

'I don't either, she already looks like she's too stuck up her own arse.' I snorted at that comment.

'I couldn't agree more. Did you notice that she fake smiled at me but when she came to you, she genuinely smiled and batted her eyelashes?'

'Seriously? Well, if she thinks she has a chance, she doesn't. You're the only girl that will ever be in my life.'

'Aww! And you're the only guy that I'll ever have.'

We were interrupted by Brandi running up the bus towards us.

'I couldn't take it anymore. She is sooo annoying!' she groaned.

'Ha, I hate her too. She tried to flirt with Mortimer, you know.' I frowned. Brandi and I love gossiping about other people.

'Seriously? Pfft, she doesn't stand a chance of getting any guy.'

'Yeah she does, I heard that Jacob is single again.' I laughed, Morty and Brandi joined in.

By the end of the day, I was fed up of this Stephanie. Jennifer hates her, too. She's already insulted her (Stephanie to Jennifer), calling her a weirdo. That caused Daniel to go mental with her for saying that to his sister. As she approached the bus stop, I tripped her up and then quickly looked away. She frowned and then walked over to Mortimer. My glare became angrier.

'Sooo, I like your shirt.' she flirted. Brandi and Jennifer literally had to hold me back.

'Thanks. Bella bought it for me.' replied Morty, curtly. Yes he was lying, but at least he's trying to get her to go away.

'That's... nice. So, what are you doing tonight? I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out.'

'No, thanks. Busy.'

'With...'

'Stuff.'

I literally pushed her onto the bus when it arrived.

_Boo, Stephanie! She's a one to watch out for. During this chapter I got extremely sidetracked for two reasons. The first, is because I dyed my hair whilst writing this, and the second is because the tab key on my keyboard decided to drop off. Seriously, my laptop is falling to pieces._

Song for this chapter: Stupid Hoe - Nicki Minaj. I don't listen to this song at all, but it was the only one I could think of, it actually perfectly described Bella, Mortimer, Jennifer, Daniel and Brandi's hatred for Stephanie.


	23. Chapter 23: Jealousy

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 23: Jealousy

_So, this chapter is basically based on Bella's hatred for Stephanie. Just give the girl a chance! Oh, and I keep forgetting to say this. Bella and Mortimer's romance is based on Katniss and Peeta's in the Hunger Games. Except, it isn't staged for a TV show. Haha. Also, another part of this story will be based on THG too. There's gonna be a serious catfight going on very soon. It's gonna be based slightly on Katniss and Clove's, except there won't be any weapons. If you don't know how the fight goes, watch it on Youtube, but don't worry, nobody will die or get that badly injured. :P_

_A few days later_

Stephanie. The spoilt little brat. I'm hating her more and more. She's still trying to flirt with MY boyfriend. Can't that little bitch go and try to break up another relationship? Well, no relationships deserve to be broken up, especially not by her. The thing I don't get, is that Darlene and Kaylynn actually _like _her. Most of my other friends hate her, which I suppose is good. I don't actually get, though, why she just took a sudden dislike to me.

I was walking down the hallway to meet Mortimer, and I then stopped and hid behind a door, when I saw Stephanie approaching him, looking evilly confident.

'Hey there, Morty! How are you?' she laughed in an over-enthusiastic voice.

'It's Mortimer. Only Bella calls me Morty.' he grunted in reply. Thank you! He didn't see me, so at least I know for certain that he's making her know that I'm his girl whenever he gets the chance to.

'Oh, you're so cute when you're mad!' she cooed. I actually clenched my fists and closed my eyes tight to keep all the anger in.

'Shut up, will you?'

'Pfft, no! You like me, really.'

'Meh.'

'Meh?! What did I do, babe?'

That was it. I pretended to be walking out of the classroom door, but told the teacher inside there to shush. As I entered the hallway, I slammed the door behind me, so it looked as if I was in a bad mood with the teacher, or something. Morty beamed at me and Stephanie scowled.

'Sorry I'm late, Morty! My history teacher is a boring old cow.' I grumbled, obviously acting.

'That's okay, Bells. I feel the same way sometimes.' smiled Mortimer, winking as he bent down to kiss me on the lips. He knew that I was lying.

He then quickly grabbed my hand and led me onto the school field. We both sat down and looked into the other's eyes.

'That bitch! I really wanna punch her in the face.' I burst out, thankful to rid myself of my anger.

'I don't blame you. I know you were listening in. Good job, Bel. Never in a million years will I flirt back with her. I love you and only you.' he admitted, earning himself a huge kiss. As we pulled away, there was a shadow towering over us. Will she just leave us alone?!

'Well, don't just look at me like that! Say something!' she frowned.

'Well, what the hell are we supposed to say?' replied Morty, rolling his eyes and shifting closer to me, grabbing my hand again in the process.

'Well, Morty, maybe a simple hello would do.' she stated, glaring at me. I glared back.

'It's Mortimer, for crying out loud!' he cried out, rapidly growing into one of his grumpy moods.

'And I'm not the only one here, too! There's also Bella!' he added, squeezing my hand. I noticed Jennifer, Brandi, Darlene and Kaylynn walking towards us all. Let's see how all of this goes.

'Oh yes, _Bella_. The ugly little attention seeker.' she growled.

'THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, LITTLE BITCH! GO FIND YOUR OWN MAN!' I screamed, finally snapping. Standing up, I pushed her hard onto the ground. Here's where all of my friends start running over. Stephanie stood up.

'Excuse me?! How _dare _you say those things to my face and actually have the nerve to push me down! You're the little bitch here.' she shouted, punching me hard in the face. I heard Dylan shout my name from the distance.

Forgetting where we were, who was around us and the blood starting to flow from my nose, I lunged myself at her, sending both of us flying to the ground this time. We repeatedly slapped and punched each other, and I tossed her halfway across the field. People were now crowding around us, and chanting,

'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!'

Even though we were already fighting. She then grabbed hold of my hair and yanked at it super hard, causing me to scream out in agony. Familiar voices were calling out my name, but I couldn't make out who, the yanking was too much for me to cope with. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker...

_Mortimer POV_

'BELLA!' I cried out, as I saw my poor girl actually pass out from the fight. But no, Stephanie didn't want to stop there. She still kicked her hard. This is no use, I'm stepping in.

Running through the crowd and into the fight, I grabbed hold of the little rat-face and gave her a huge shove, sending her straight into an oak tree. Serves her right. I then grabbed Bella's head and rested it on my lap instead of a rough patch of mud. She was indeed out cold. It hurts me so bad to see her like that. Brandi and Jennifer then arrived at her side. They thrust to me a packet of baby wipes and I took one out, wiping the blood from her face. Here's Dylan now, looking out of breath.

'Where do I begin? Stephanie's been dragged indoors, teachers are on their way to Bella. She has quite some damage done, doesn't she?' he panted. Then I noticed what he meant by that, a huge clump of her hair had been pulled out. Brandi screamed. I frowned. What did the little rat have against my Bella? She just wouldn't leave me alone, when she could see that I was already a faithful boyfriend. I was literally fighting back tears.

_Aww, Bella no! I was going back and forth on if I should've had that fight in this chapter, at school or in the next chapter, actually inside Bella's own house, with her being thrown down the stairs instead of having so much hair yanked out. I went with the first idea, the other one wouldn't have seemed too normal. Well, at least our girl sticks up for her guy! They're even more in love than I portray them to be. I feel bad for Morty, too. He hates seeing Bella hurt so having to witness that fight must have been pure torture for him. He's also going to open the next chapter for us. Also, how many insults did I repeat today?! _

Song for this chapter: I'll Stand by You - Girls Aloud. Thanks TheWhiteShadowWolf for suggesting that, it's perfect for Morty and Bella remaining faithful to one another._  
_


	24. Chapter 24: Worry

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 24: Worry

_I wanna quickly say this here even though I said it on my other story. I started a new thing on my profile called Song of the Day, and of course it's updated daily. So, here we go!_

_A day or two later, Mortimer POV_

Bella still hasn't come round yet. I've spent all of my free time at her hospital bedside. Dylan's usually there too, along with Zelda. I'm the regular though. Jocasta often can't visit because she has to look after the triplets, and they wouldn't want to see Bella in this state. Her hair is actually growing back quicker than I thought.

What really bugs me, is that Darlene and Kaylynn actually sided with Stephanie! What the heck?! Their lifelong best friend has been knocked out cold, now in a coma, and they chose to stick with the bitch who put her in that state?! I hate them. Stupid little brats. Well, at least I'm standing by my girl. Well, sitting, if you're a person who really take things seriously.

Today, the stress of seeing my poor angel like this proved to be too much for me. When the visiting time was over, I didn't feel like going home. I ran toward our special place, SimHenge, and slumped down against a rock. Before I knew it, tears were rolling down my face. It's too much to cope with, Bella has to wake up soon. She must, she must!

_The next day, still Morty POV_

My phone suddenly started vibrating in my pocket. It was Dylan calling. I knew it was about Bella, so I quickly answered.

'Hello?'

'Mortimer! Get to the hospital now! None of us can make it, so you're our only hope!' he ordered.

'Alright. What's happened?'

'Bella's woken up! Get there, explain everything to her. That's all. Bye.'

Before the call had even ended I was already in the hallway putting my shoes on. I ran out of the house, down the hill, through town and then through the hospital doors. I made my way to Bella's room, and there she was. Lying there, except this time she was wide awake. I smiled for the first time in days, she was alright!

'Hey there Bells! Welcome back.' I said to her whilst sitting down, kissing her on the cheek in the process.

'Hi.' she managed to say. She's still weak.

'How are you feeling right now?' I asked, turning concerned.

'A little meh. What happened, why am I here?'

'You got into a bit of a fight at school.'

'Fight? Who with?' Bella asked, looking confused. Hmm.

'Stephanie.'

'Who?' What? No, she must be joking.

'Stephanie! The new girl that you hate, she hated you back. She kept trying to flirt with me, and eventually you gave up and attacked her.'

'Never heard of her in my entire life.'

I'm starting to fear the worst now. Question time.

'What did you and me do last Saturday night? Who did we meet?'

'Last Saturday night, I was sleeping...'

''No you weren't. What level did you get in Technology two weeks ago?'

'We haven't got our levels back yet, what are you on about...'

'Okay, one more question. Who do you hate with all your soul right now?'

'I don't hate anyone.'

Crap. I think she's lost her memory.

'Uhh, hold on a minute, Bells. I need to go check with something.' I lied. I needed to find a doctor.

'Oh, alright. Don't be too long!' she called after me as I left the room.

It wasn't long before I found Doctor Landgraab, at the end of the ward.

'Geoffrey, I need your help. I think Bella might have lost some of her memory.'

'Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes.'

I ran back to Bella's room, and she was still in the exact same position as the one that I left her in.

'Told you I wouldn't be long, huh?' I smiled at her, and she grabbed my hand.

'I missed you while you were gone.' she confessed, looking up at me with the sweetest pair of eyes that I've ever seen in my entire life. I leant down and kissed her.

'It was only a minute!' I protested, as she beamed. Aaand, here is Dr Landgraab.

'Hello there, Bella. We have to ask you some questions. Mortimer, would you please mind leaving the room for a few minutes?'

_Bella POV_

I looked on sadly as Morty left the room. But seriously, who is this Stephanie girl? Right now, it's as if everyone's treating me like I'm crazy.

'Okay, Bella. Will you answer these questions as accurately as possible?' asked Dr Landgraab, snapping me out of my daydream. I nodded.

'Alright. So, what were you doing two months ago today?' Tough question, much?

'Uhh... I was... on the phone to my sister.'

'What about a month ago today?'

'I have no idea.'

'Right. Has anybody moved into Sunset Valley quite recently?'

'No...'

'On March 29th, what did you do that day?'

'I went out shopping with my sister-in-law, and had pizza for lunch.'

'What about April 5th?'

'April 5th? Isn't that tomorrow?'

'No, Bella. It's April 16th today.'

'It is?'

'Yes. Now, one final question. When was the last time that you saw Mortimer before today?'

'I was saying goodbye to him as he dropped me off at my house.'

'Hmm, interesting. Thank you for your cooperation. We'll report back to you soon.' coughed Dr Landgraab, before standing up and walking out of the room without another word. Hmm, strange.

_Mortimer POV_

Geoffrey walked out of the room and turned to me.

'Well, Mortimer. I've been able to directly diagnose the problem. I'm afraid that Bella has lost her memories of this past month or so.' he confirmed.

'Oh... I see. Well, thanks for your help, will you let Bella's family know?' I asked.

'Of course. Bye for now.'

I walked back into the room, trembling. Bella has to know what's wrong with her.

_Bella POV_

I smiled so big when Morty re-entered the room, and he gave a small smile back. I'm concerned, usually he returns with an even bigger smile.

'Bella, I need to tell you something.' he said, quietly. He rarely calls me Bella, so I know this can't be good.

'Yeah, what's up?'

'How do I put this... You've kinda lost a month's worth of memory.' he admitted. So that's why I have no idea who this Stephanie girl is. She does seem quite bitchy.

'Oh... how do you think this happened?' I blurted out, even though I didn't really want to ask that question.

'Well, right before you passed out, Stephanie was yanking very hard at your hair, and a huge clump came out. It's probably something to do with that.'

'Ah. Well, as soon as I'm out of this place, I'm teaching her a lesson!' I announced.

'And that, is why I love you.' smiled Morty, kissing me. I smiled back.

_Oh gosh, Bella. Strange thing, I know. But hey, it adds some depth to the storyline a little. Now she has to learn about Darlene and Kaylynn, how betrayed is she gonna feel? We're almost at 50 reviews for this story, and 1900 views! Wow. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for this._

Song for this chapter: Don't Forget - Demi Lovato (I'm stuck for song ideas recently, so if I leave this blank I'd be grateful if you suggested something!


	25. Chapter 25: Revenge

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 25: Payback

_This chapter will keep switching from one POV to another, so be prepared._

_The next day, Bella POV_

I've been discharged and am currently preparing to go back home. Morty told me what Darlene and Kaylynn did, and no words can express how upset that made me. So much for 'best friends forever'. Why would they actually do that? Jennifer and Brandi have been in touch, and they're siding with me. I should just be thankful that I know who my true friends are. Mortimer hasn't left my side ever since I awoke. I just love him too much.

I left the hospital alone, to surprise my family. They knew I was coming home today, but they thought it wasn't until much later. I walked through the streets alone, and went straight past Stephanie, Darlene and Kaylynn. So, this is what Stephanie looks like. Oh. I flicked them off at I continued to my front door. That felt good. Letting myself in, the first sight was Taylor puking all over the floor. Lovely. Guess that he ate grass again. Long story. Anyway, Victoria was the first person to spot me and she came running. I pulled her up into a hug. She whispered in my ear,

'I missed you, Bella.'

'I missed you too, Vic.' I whispered back, before letting kissing her on the head.

I waved at mom as she entered the room, and recieved a long hug. It wasn't long before I was being rugby tackled by Dylan, Taylor and Louise. Yeah, I'm home.

_Some time later_

Brandi and Jennifer are now over and we're in my room, trying to work out the best revenge plot. Every possible thing so far is either too hard, not practical enough or impossible. By this time, Louise had entered the room and climbed onto my lap. She was listening to us all contently as we debated.

'Well, what about dumping a load of rotten fish in her school bag?'

'But where are we gonna get all this rotten fish from, and how are we gonna get it into the bag? I'd say we should push her into a bush.'

'Bush push! But seriously, when are we gonna get to be able to do that? If it's at school then we'll get killed, if it's in town then someone's gonna see. So, we're stuck.'

'What about making her go to different places and at each place there is a note saying what she has to do or where she has to go, and someone can be at each place asking her questions?' piped up Louise. Hmm, that actually isn't a bad idea!

'Good thinking, Lou! With a bit of tuning down, that might actually just work!' smiled Jennifer, looking round at all of us. We all nodded in return. It's payback time.

So, we're using the idea suggested by my 4 year old sister, but not quite as expansive. We've called Mortimer over, he's helping out with the plan. Apparently, Stephanie was STILL trying to flirt with him whilst I was in hospital. She won't give up, huh?

'So, Mortimer. What happens is, you approach the beast (as we fondly named Stephanie) and ask her for a little chat.' said Brandi.

'And, you take her to the graveyard. The rest of us, we'll hang behind the mausoleum. Pretend to flirt with her, do anything except kiss her. Even trash talk me if you want. Whilst flirting, ask questions relating to the incident. Try and catch her out.' I ordered him, as he nodded after each instruction.

'Got it. She's outside now, shall I go and get her?'

'Wait until we're all outside first, we'll climb out the window. Then go for it. We'll do that now, and will expect to hear you in the next five minutes.'

_Mortimer POV_

I watched them leave the room. To be honest, I really don't wanna do this but I have no choice. Bella's trusting me to do this. With a sigh, I stood up and made my way downstairs. I actually feel like there's a huge rock inside of me.

Opening Bella's front door, I saw her just sunbathing on the grass across the road. By herself. In April. Strange. Stephanie beamed at me as I approached her and I forced a small smile back.

'H-hey Stephanie, could I talk to you in private?' I asked.

'Sure! Anything for you, Morty.' she grinned, standing up. I was trying so hard not to correct her by saying that Morty is a nickname that only Bella can call me. I walked ahead to the graveyard and she followed. Why was I starting to feel guilty? Bella told me to do this. As soon as we reached the destination I saw a quick thumbs-up sign from Bella. Let's unleash this.

'Soo, I.. uh.. like your hair.' Is that the best that I could come up with?! I swear that I heard a giggle from behind the mausoleum.

'Aww, thanks! Your hair looks very... cute today.' I had to grin at that, it was a failed compliment.

_Bella POV_

We were all doubled up on the ground laughing so far, what kind of flirting is that?! It's almost like Stephanie is part of the act!

'So, your eyes bring out your, uh... shoes.'

That's it, we're crying. Mortimer simply can't flirt for the life of it. It's hilarious just listening, so imagine what it would look like if we were watching this!

_Mortimer POV_

We'd been 'flirting' for a while, and Stephanie was actually leaning in to kiss me! Oh crap. Um...

I decided that now was the time to sneeze out what I'd been holding in for the last few minutes. It went all over her face.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' I pretended to apologize, even though I wasn't sorry in the slightest.

'Meh, don't worry about it. Anyway, I think I should let you know that you've fully gained my trust.'

Really? Great. Now's the time to catch her out.

'So, about Bella. I'm done with her now. What made you hate her?' Of course I'm lying, I'd never be done with Bella.

'Her? That bitch? Oh please, I could go on forever. I just wanted to be with you all along, and for her to be out of the picture. Hopefully forever, but I'm working on that.'

Here we go! She's caught out! That rat-face does NOT trash talk my girlfriend like that!

'OKAY, NOW!' I yelled.

_Bella POV_

I heard Morty shouting for us, and we all came running out. Stephanie was looking at us in horror and disgust.

I approached her, grabbed her and tossed her straight into the lake, whilst she screamed. Then we all ran off, Mortimer included, back to my house. As soon as we entered my room, we all burst out laughing. Oh, how I love revenge.

After everyone had left, mom came into my room and shut the door behind her. This isn't gonna be good.

'Bella, I need to tell you something. We're going to Italy for six months.'

_Can you guess the bush push reference? No? Meh, you probably won't. It was on Harry Hill's TV Burp a few years ago. So, the next chapter will pick straight up where I left off, how's Bella gonna react to THIS? And what is the reason for? I really need to set myself a limit for how long this story will last. My bet is that it'll be 35 chapters, but then again, something else might pop up. Bella still has 7-8 years left before this story is meant to end. _

_EDIT: Thank you SO MUCH for over two thousand views! I'm extremely grateful!  
_


	26. Chapter 26: Hatred

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 26: Hatred

_I think I pulled something in my right hand. Every five minutes or so, it starts seriously hurting. But only for a few seconds. Anyway, this morning, my stupid stepdad locked the front door on his way to work and left the keys outside the door. So, my mother couldn't get out, we were locked in. The only way to get out was... through the window. Can you guess where I'm going with this? It was my responsibility to do so. The first attempt was through my bedroom window, but the drop was too large. So, I ended up jumping out of my mother and stepdad's bedroom window straight onto my deck. And, I slipped on there. The rain in the North East had been horrendous (as people in my region would have gathered) so it was very slippery still, and I almost fell face first into the grass. Awkward. It's already a long intro today, but I almost forgot about Mai, Bella's dog. She now lives with the Alvis, I forgot to add that._

I sat in silence for a few moments, taking it all in. Is my mother actually crazy? She has three grandchildren over here, as well as three young children on tow! Yeah, Jessica and Holly had their babies. Kyle Welstone and Lauren Bachelor. I haven't met my new nephew yet, but my new niece is just adorable! Anyway. I have a boyfriend too! Six months without my Morty will be torture. I finally managed to spit out a response.

'Are you serious? Mom, you can't do this to me! Why?!'

'I know you're a bit upset-'

'A BIT?! MOM, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS IS GONNA DO TO MY LIFE?!' I interrupted, face turning bright red.

'Calm down! Now let me explain. After that little scrap that you got yourself into school, we don't want you or your siblings getting hurt again. We need to get away for a while to let everything cool off.'

'Six months isn't a little while! We have friends and family here that need us!'

'We're leaving on Wednesday.'

'That's your only response? And also, how short is that notice? What am I gonna do about all my schoolwork?!'

'You're going to the same school as Imogen and Rosie for that time. It's the same one that I went to.'

'I don't care if you went there or not! I refuse to leave!' I protested, on the verge of yelling. How is mom staying so calm?!

'Well, we're going and you're coming no matter if you like it or not. I'll let you start packing.'

She then left the room, me glaring after her. My life is over. Will I be able to keep up a long distance relationship for six months? I don't want to break things off with Morty though. No way will I be packing anything, I'll only so that if mom brings out the old stinky pillow. It's been passed down my father's side of the family for generations and it reeks! I'm apparently next in line to gain it, so as soon as I do I'm tossing it into the bin. There's no need for it.

Here's the tears. They're running all the way down my face. It wasn't long before Louise made her way into my room and cuddled up next to me. She doesn't understand, all of this will be an adventure for her.

'Don't cry, Bel-Bel. We're going to see grandma and grandpa!' she exclaimed, looking up to me.

'I know, and as much as I love seeing them, six months is just too long.'

After Louise left the room, I grabbed my phone. Guess it's time to tell Mortimer.

It only rang for a few seconds before he picked up.

'Hello?'

'We need to talk. Now.'

'Okay Bells, is everything alright?'

'No! Everything has turned into a complete disaster!'

'What happened?'

'Morty... my family and I are going to Italy on Wednesday.'

'Really? Cool. How long for?'

'Six months...' There. I said it.

'Are you seriously kidding me? Six months?!'

'Sadly, I'm telling the truth.'

'But why?! How can I go six months without you?!'

'I don't wanna go! Mom says that it's to get away from the rat. I apparently need to be safe, along with the youngsters.'

'I don't want you to go. If she ever dares to go near you or your family again, I'll see to her, alright?'

_On Wednesday_

'And we'll video chat every single day, yeah?'

'Of course. I'm going to miss you so much.'

Morty and I were clinging tightly to each other, not wanting to let go. We were about to set off to the airport and we were saying our final goodbyes.

'I'll miss you more.'

'I packed a picture of us, as soon as we arrive at my grandparent's place I'll put it straight on my bedside table.'

'Is that so you won't forget me?'

'I'm not gonna forget you! You shouldn't forget about me! Don't you dare go off with Stephanie!'

'Do you really think that I would do that? I'm not gonna mutter a single word to her from now on. I promise.'

'Come on Bella, we need to get going!' called mom. Inconsiderate.

I looked into Mortimer's eyes, and tears started to form in my own.

'I love you so much.' I choked out, starting to cry. He wrapped his arms tight around me.

'Don't cry. Please, you're setting me off.' Morty's crying now, too.

'Sorry, but I don't want to say goodbye!'

'Listen here, Bells. You're the most beautiful girl that I will ever see. I love you more than anything else on the entire planet.'

'Bye, Morty!' I sobbed, giving him a long and hard kiss. I was then dragged into the car.

All the way to the airport, through saying goodbye to Michael, Holly, Tommy and Lauren, and all the way through the plane journey, I never stopped crying.

_I'm stopping right now, I actually got a little emotional writing that. Sorry, I'm probably overreacting slightly. It's just that Morty and Bella are my OTP. I might do POV's from around Sunset Valley whilst Bella is is Italy. Or, I might save a surprise from when she returns, that none of the readers will know about. Hmm, POV's will be a last resort if I get writers block._

Songs for this chapter: Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis, Long Distance - Bruno Mars


	27. Chapter 27: New Starts - Part One

Story of Bella Bachelor~ Chapter 27: New Starts - Part One

_I just got bak from Leeds a few hours ago. It was awesome. If this chapter seems rushed in any way, I wanna get this done so that I can tinychat with my friend. I also feel quite under pressure with what I tweet now, long story. If you're curious, then ask and I'll message you. I'm also updating once every three days now instead of every other day, I need a night off. There's also gonna be POVs from Dylan a lot, to show what he's thinking. You'll understand soon enough._

As soon as we pulled up onto my grandparent's driveway, a huge gut feeling hit me. I don't know what it is. Guess I'm just confused. I was greeted by a mass of granny perfume and a slap on the back.

The slap was from Aunt Bethany. I still can't get over the fact that she's only three years older than me! Once you think about it, it is quite creepy. Huh. Well, at the same time it is pretty awesome.

I'm already missing everyone back home. I texted my friends to let them know that I made it here safely before making my way up to where I was gonna call my room for the next six months. It's actually mom's old room. I now stay there whenever we visit here. I quickly put up the picture of Morty and I by the bedside table and then set about unpacking and making myself at home. I put things onto shelves, put clothes into the huge walk-in closet, and set my towels out in the bathroom. Not to mention the mass amount of posters that came along for the ride. I then sat on the four poster bed, staring into space before being interrupted.

'Woah, you made yourself welcome quick.' I turned around to see Aunt Bethany standing behind me, grinning.

'Yeah. I wanted to get it over and done with.' I replied, feeling my face burn up. Was I embarrassed by what I'd done? What's wrong with me?

'I understand. Hey, wanna go swimming?'

'Swimming? In April?'

'Bella, you seem to forget that we have an indoor pool house.'

'Oh yeah. Well, let's go!'

Within no time we'd arrived at the indoor pool in the garden, wearing bikinis. Not to mention that they also have an outdoor pool for Summer. My grandparents are just rich. I could go on forever describing the things that this manor contains and what kind of stuff they can buy without looking at the price.

'COWABUNGA!' screamed Aunt Bethany, as she pushed me into the pool whilst jumping in herself. I screamed and sent a wave of water into her face. She returned the favour.

Afterwards, once I'd dried off, I decided to give Dylan a tour of the manor grounds. After all, it's his first time here. It's all 150 acres, so this should take a while.

'And here, we have the tennis court. To your right, you can see a mini golf course.' I was in a serious tour guide character. It was almost laughable.

'Can we play tennis tomorrow morning before breakfast?' asked Dylan, actually sounding hopeful. I burst out laughing.

'Fine. And if you follow me, I'll show you the stables!'

We ran along to where the horses were kept. Of course, I went straight to my own personal horse, Chunk. Before you ask, I've had him since I was eight. Yes, my grandparents bought each grandchild their own horse. That's how loaded they are.

_The next day, Dylan POV_

Has Bella let all of her sadness slip away from her or something? Because it really looks like it. She's settling in like she's always been here, yet who refused to leave Sunset Valley only a few days ago? It's like she's forgot about the Stephanie business all over again. She hasn't actually video chatted with Mortimer yet, even though she said she would the second she arrived here. He apparently has only had two words from her since the plane landed, saying 'I'm here.'

Though I should just be glad that she's enjoying herself and letting all thoughts about home slip her mind, right?

_Writer's block. And I'm not going to York tomorrow anymore. It's been cancelled because of the floods there. My town had flooded too, though not as much as there. This chapter is mostly uneventful, that always happens every so often right? It's basically introducing Bella's grandparent's house. They are VERY rich, for the record. The house is based on Waddesdon Manor, both Sims 3 version built by jisgr8, and the one in real life. There's also quite a lot of my own twists thrown into there. I don't know how I even got that inspiration, haha. I can't wait to introduce Bella's Italian family members. Of course they're mostly gonna speak Italian, but it's obviously translated into English. Why's Bella's horse called Chunk? I used to go horse riding when I was like eight, nine. The horse that I always used to ride was called Chunk. :)  
_


	28. Chapter 28: New Starts - Part Two

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 28: New Starts - Part Two

_So, for the month of September, this story managed to pull in 1,669 Views and 432 Visitors! That's CRAZY! Thanks so much guys! I know I said that this story might be up to 35 chapters, but without a doubt that will have to be extended. There's another two-part title either next chapter or the one after that, just saying. It should be... interesting. I've also started the October Challenge on Instagram, if you wanna check it out._

_A few days later_

I'm starting at my new school for the next six months today. And they have a maroon uniform! I'd prefer wearing our normal clothes like back home, but guess not. It's a private school, but Dylan and I somehow got in for free. Aunt Bethany and my cousins Imogen and Rosie go there too. I'm in all of Imogen's classes. I'm just scared that her friends will be too fake to me, if that makes sense. The triplets are going to the same school too, it's for all grades. They look so adorable! Dylan looks hilarious, and I look unlike myself. I sent a picture to Brandi, Jennifer and Mortimer of me wearing it, and within minutes I got replies.

'OMG! LMAO!'

'Pahahahahahahahaha!'

'Aw, you look adorable. Miss you xx'

I smiled at Morty's reply. Brandi and Jen are obviously gonna show everyone that picture at school being the best friends that they are.

Before long, we were all packed into Aunt Bethany's car, ready to go.

'Now, nieces and nephews of mine, I have some words of advice. Don't talk whilst you're meant to be working or if the teacher is talking. You'll regret it for the rest of your life.' she explained, looking serious.

'Got it. Where do we go when we arrive?'

'Well, you two (Dylan and I) go to the main reception and sign in, you'll get everything you need from there. I'll take the youngsters to the junior place.'

'Where will Imogen and Rosie be?'

'I usually find them in the library every morning, believe it or not.' This came as a shock to me. Those two have never been bookworms.

Upon entering the premises, we were given a planner, a map, a timetable and a welcome guide. Then, we met the principal who gave us a quick tour of the place. I have to admit, it is pretty impressive. There's so many different after school clubs to choose from, how can I decide?! Afterwards, I made my way to the library to find my cousins sitting there lazily. I grinned and made my way over to them.

'Hey there, nice uniform!' laughed Imogen, poking me in the gut. How nice of her.

'Oh shut up, not like yours is any better.' I teased, sitting down.

'Have you had a tour from Mr Beast yet?' asked Rosie.

'Mr Beast? You mean Mr Best?'

'Yeah, but nobody refers to him as that.'

'I personally don't have a problem with him.' I admitted.

'That's cause you're new. Just watch out.'

_By lunchtime_

These last few house have been.. interesting. I was already sent to run an errand, to the juniors at the other end of the school. Thankfully, my little siblings seemed to have made some new friends. Lessons have been harder than back home, but thankfully the teachers understood my problem. I've made a couple of new friends. Now, I'm sat in lunch with Imogen, Dylan and his new friend, Lucas. He's alright, but a little too annoying for my taste. The food here is actually not half bad. I'm having a chicken and mayo sandwich with some shortcake and a mango and passion fruit smoothie, from the Costa Coffee here. Yeah, this school has a built-in Costa at the cafeteria. I love it here!

After lunch, I decided to wander around and get my bearings a little better. Whilst walking along the corridor and staring at a huge mural, I bumped straight into a guy. Oops!

'I'm so sorry! I guess I should look where I'm going next time.' I apologized.

'Meh, don't worry about it. Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?' the guy asked, examining me.

'Not that I know of...'

'Oh, wait! Is your mother called Jocasta, by any chance?'

'Yeah...'

'And your dad's called Simis?'

'He was, yes. He died eight months ago.'

'Oh. Sorry. Anyway, your mom has a friend called Leo, correct?'

'Yup.' Uncle Leo to me.

'He's my dad!'

'Oh yeah! Now I remember you! You're Marcus, right?'

'Yeah. And you're.. Isabella?' I nodded.

'Yeah, but everyone calls me Bella.'

'I see. So, what are you doing out here?'

'We're here for six months. Personal stuff, y'know.'

Truth was, I didn't really wanna let this Marcus guy know about all this Stephanie business, even though we've known each other since we were young. We have only met a few times in the past, though.

'Well, Bella, it was nice seeing you again, meet you outside the gates after school?'

'Okay, see ya.'

Aunt Bethany gets to go earlier because she's in the top grade, so we're all stuck with walking back to my grandparent's place.

_At the end of the day_

Where did the time go? Today actually turned out to be quite cool, I have to admit. True to his word, Marcus was standing outside the gates, waiting for me. Dylan and the triplets were long gone.

'Sorry I'm late, had to have a discussion with my teacher about projects.' I apologized.

'It's fine. So, where you off to? Your grandparent's place?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool. I live past there. I'll walk you.'

We spent most of the walk in silence. It sorta mirrored Morty and I last August, on the way to Mirabello. Speaking of my boyfriend, I really need to go on webcam with him soon! We finally arrived at my destination.

'So, see you tomorrow?' asked Marcus, actually quite hopefully.

'Yeah, sure. See ya.' I waved goodbye before running up the extremely long driveway. As soon as I dumped my stuff in my room, I ran all the way out to the stables before stopping, out of breath. I grinned as Chunk galloped towards me.

'Hey there, guy. Want a ride?'

I leapt onto him and away we went. Running through the grounds of the manor house and into the nearby forest. I pretended that I was some medieval hero, wearing a cape and long skirt. I've always been a big kid at heart. We stopped by an apple tree. Standing up, I grabbed one and fed it to my horse.

'There you go, big fella. Now time to get back, it's becoming dark.'

We rode back and ground to a halt back at the stables. I petted Chunk before letting him back with the other horses. Now, I think I'll video chat with Morty, if he's still online. Turns out he was. Grinning, I started the call. As his face appeared on the screen, I beamed.

'Hey, Bells! I've missed you so much!' Don't tell anybody I said this, but I've only been away for like 5 days. The entire duration of mine and Jacob's relationship.

'I've missed you too!'

'You look so beautiful in your uniform, haha. How was school today?'

'It was actually awesome. The cafeteria has a Costa Coffee in there!'

'Ah, that's perfect for you. Did you make any new friends?'

'Yeah, a few. I... met someone from my childhood.'

'Who?'

'You know my Uncle Leo? His son'

'Cool.'

We talked into the night, until eventually I felt myself dropping off...

_In PE today, a basketball went flying into my face. It hurt. Probably hit my motivation too, this chapter actually took three hours to write. Haha._


	29. Chapter 29: Betrayal - Part One

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 29: Betrayal - Part One

_I changed my Twitter name... I explained on my other story. It's 'meglouisemusic'. I gave the wrong one on the other story, I put megan instead of meg haha. I've also been obsessed with Nicki Minaj since a few days ago... yeah._

_Five months later_

So, one month until I go home. I actually forgot what the inside of my house looks like. My niece probably won't even remember who I am. Tommy might, I don't know. According to Brandi, Jennifer found romance... with John Burb! None of us saw that coming. It should be interesting to see where this relationship go. Also some more news from Brandi, Stephanie was caught red-handed trying to break into my house. Fail. What is that gonna achieve? Absoloutely nothing.

Marcus really seems to have taken a liking to me. To be honest, I do find it quite creepy. Also, doesn't he seem to understand that I have a boyfriend back home? He actually seened quite disheartened when I told him the news. If he does like me, there's no chance in like, ever.

At school, we're doing projects on any place in the world. Of course, I chose Sunset Valley. Not much stuff to cover, but y'know. Nice to feel patriotic and everything. As I finally showed my presentation to the rest of my geography class, they actually gasped at the pictures of scenery, taken with Holly's hi-def camera. She took them and sent them over. At the end of the presentation, I said,

'And that place is actually my home, I can't wait to return there.'

Then everyone burst out in applause. It was that good? It was all really thrown together at the last minute.

Upon leaving the classroom, I was pulled back by Dylan.

'What was that? Are you crazy?!' he snapped at me.

'What are you on about?' I questioned.

'Did you see Marcus during your presentation?!'

'Uhh.. no.'

'He was staring at you like a meal! And throughout the entire damn thing, he was writing down notes. I looked over his shoulder, and he was naming where you said our house was, all the places that you reminded yourself of. You know that his dad is quite well off too, he can easily fly over!'

'Dylan. You need to just chill. It's not like he's gonna randomly appear on our doorstep in a few months time.'

'Hmm. Just watch out.' muttered Dylan before walking away. I rolled my eyes. Always the drama queen.

_After school_

Marcus trailed back to my grandparent's with me so that I could help with his music homework. Whilst he was reviewing his piano chords, my phone started ringing in my pocket.

'Hello?'

'Hi Bella, it's Jennifer.'

'Oh, hi! What are you ringing for?'

'Just wondering, when are you coming home?'

'A month at the most. Three to four weeks at the least. Why?'

'Curious. Just a warning, prepare to be surprised when you get back.'

'How? In a good way?'

'Nah, not a good way at all... I don't wanna say anything to you.'

'Tell me! Please?'

'Nope. I'm keeping my mouth shut. Anyway, I should go to sleep. Speak to you soon! Bye.' rushed Jennifer before hanging up. I frowned. What did she mean? What was even the point of that call?

I then sat down on the opposite side of the room, watching Marcus play. He's actually not that bad. Once he's stopped, I applauded and then he came to sit next to me. He sat a little too close so I shifted awkwardly to the side, for personal space. He then moved closer to me. I looked around the room. His arm is around me now?! What?! WHAT IS HE DOING?!

_Dylan POV_

I walked into the room but then froze. I saw what was going on! Marcus was kissing Bella! And by the looks of things, she was trying to pull away. He wasn't having any of it though. With his hand around her waist, he was kissing her hard. Bella's eyes were wide open and they glanced desperately at me. She then gave me a thumbs-up sign and I jumped into action. Running over to that moron, I yanked Bella away from him and she fled towards the door and hid behind it. Then facing Marcus, I grabbed him by his tie and gave him a huge punch in the face. NOBODY does this to my sister! Sadly, mom walked in at the worst possible moment.

'DYLAN! WHAT'S GOING ON?!' she yelled, jumping to conclusions.

'Mom, cool it! First off, get this jerk out of the house before I say anything.' I insisted.

'Fine. Marcus, I'm sorry but may you leave?'

Glaring at me, Marcus left, trying to pat Bella on the back as he did so. She squirmed away.

'So, why did you punch him?' questioned mom.

'He was making a serious move onto Bella!'

'So you felt that violence was the best approach?'

'Yes, mom. I need to protect my sister.'

'Just get out. We'll talk another time.'

I stormed off, and Bella followed.

_Bella POV_

That was AWFUL! Marcus is an idiot. I hate him! Now it looks like I've betrayed Morty! I feel horrible... I think I'm gonna be sick...

_Oh gosh. Bella's going home next chapter. This is why I hate writing on Friday nights, I'm at my dad's house and he always walks in and stares at me whilst I'm on my laptop. So annoying._


	30. Chapter 30: Betrayal - Part Two

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 30: Betrayal - Part Two

_I'm officially screwed. School stuff. But yeah. Couple things I wanna say (like I do at the start of every single chapter). I made a new story on Wattpad, and it's a collab with my friend Rachel. Another thing, which actually made me laugh quite a bit as I totally didn't realise this until it was mentioned, Jacob and Bella. That was so Twilight of me! Oh gosh. Thanks Mai for telling me that. Also, even though I already said this, I made a . I'm 'svalleylove' on there and you can see the songs that I chose for all of my stories. Even guess what they relate to if you want._

_A week later_

We're going home a few weeks early. Thank goodness for that. I needed to get away from Marcus. He's just awful, heck, I feel awful. I really should have listened to Dylan. I made him swear down that he wouldn't tell Mortimer. Not like it's my fault anyway, but y'know. I also haven't told all of my friends that I'm coming home, it was kinda spur of the moment to start off with. I stared around my room just as I'd packed the last of my stuff away, and smiled. Goodbye, and see you next year?

I heaved my suitcase into the back of the taxi that was taking us to the airport and took one last look at the huge house. It was 4:15 am, so everyone else was asleep. Hopping into the taxi, Taylor fell in after me and straight away went back to sleep, only this time on my shoulder.

_Upon landing_

We're... home? Yay! I quickly woke Taylor up (who slept ever since the taxi ride, now that must be a record) and he squealed.

'HOME! WE'RE HOME!'

This was quickly followed by,

'MOMMY! WE'RE LANDING!

And,

'My ear hurts.'

I glanced over to Dylan and he snorted, causing me to do exactly the same. I love my little siblings. Michael and Holly were picking us up from the airport, and once we'd grabbed our suitcases and made our way to the exit, I saw them standing there. They both grinned as soon as they saw me (I ran quite a bit ahead) and I ran toward them, being gathered up into a tight hug. Tommy and Lauren were sitting in their buggy next to them.

'Aunt Bella!' gasped Tommo, before climbing out and hugging my legs. I prised him away and lifted him up.

'Hey there, little dude. Missed me?' I asked.

'Yes!'

'Good. That's what I like to hear.'

I put him down and looked toward Lauren. How much has she grown?!

'Hey kiddo, remember me?' I teased, obviously receiving no response except a gurgle. How cute.

After the rest of my family had reunited with one another, we were off in the car back home. I grabbed the window seat. Staring out as we drove through all the familiar places, a smile slowly crept onto my face.

Aaaand... we're back! I leapt out of the car and ran straight into my house, saying hello to each individual room. I then headed for my own room, and dumped all of my bags down. Now, it's time to reunite with.. other people. As soon as I stepped out of the front door, what was my first sight? Darlene and Kaylynn. They were staring at me with open mouths. Rolling my eyes and frowning, I walked straight past them without a second glance. They don't deserve my attention, they're peasants.

Next thing, before looking for my Morty, I headed to the graveyard. I'm standing on the graves of my dad and grandparents.

'Hi. I know you guys can't hear me and all, but I'm back. We all are. I missed you so much, visiting your graves. Well, sorry for the very short stay but yeah. See you around?' I spoke to the inanimate objects. Well, mostly inanimate.

I'm now heading off to see Mortimer. I know for a fact that he'll be at SimHenge, our special place. He said once that every evening he sits there watching the sunset, hoping that I'd show up. Well, now I can surprise him.

As I approached the place, I saw his silhouette sitting up. But, there's another one with him? What? Then, the second mysterious being pounced onto him. They're... KISSING?! Are you actually freaking kidding me?! I know who it is, it's Stephanie.

Turning around and wiping the tears starting to fall from my eyes, I ran all the way back home. So much for reuniting with him. He's a jackass. There goes all of my trust. I must be an awful girlfriend, because no matter what, everyone seems to cheat on me!

_Mortimer POV_

Oh no. This is bad. I repeat, THIS IS BAD. Stephanie is trying to make out with me! Why is she doing this?! I decided to risk it and give it a shot of being friends with her, but not this! Thank goodness that Bella isn't back yet. It would break her heart. I finally managed to push Stephanie away.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' I confronted.

'What do you think?'

'Excuse me! For your information, I have a girlfriend!'

'Yeah, but she's halfway across the world.'

'Who cares? She's still my girlfriend! I knew I shouldn't have let us both be friends.'

'But-'

'But NOTHING! I am so done with you. Au revoir, bitch.'

That was extremely out of character for me, but I really needed to get my point across. I don't know where I got the last part of my rant from. My face was bright red with fury. I decided to take a walk through town to let myself cool off.

As I did, I noticed Bella and Dylan sat outside their house. She's home! But as soon as Bella saw me, instead of crying with happiness, she scowled and then ran indoors, slamming the front door behind her. What's up? Dylan also started glaring at me, but stayed put. Oh no. Bella didn't see anything... did she?

'She has nothing to say to you, so I'd probably turn around and go home.' spat Dylan, a side of him I've never seen before.

'What do you mean?'

'What do you THINK I mean? She saw it happen. She thinks you're a jackass and frankly, I do too.'

That cut me deep. Bella saw all of that? I feel like crap. And she thinks that way of me now?

_Bella POV  
_

I heard Dylan and Mortimer arguing downstairs. I refuse to say anything to him until he apologises. Mortimer was one of the few people who I thought I could never get mad with, even before we had mutual love for each other, but turns out I'm wrong. I listened even closer to what they were saying,

'But she made a move on me! I swear!'

'Pfft, and unicorns live in London.'

'Why won't you believe me?!'

'Why should I believe you? You hurt my little sister, and I hhave every right to agree with what she says. She wouldn't run home crying, making up a story that she saw you kissing someone else, would she?'

'Can you just let me talk to her?'

'NO!'

I found myself heading towards the pair.

'Dylan.'

'Yeah, Bella?'

'Just let him in. I wanna settle this once and for all.'

_Oh, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you listen to anyone? First Dylan, now Mortimer. Yeah. Bella's meant to be quite stubborn in this story. I also feel really bad for poor Morty. _


	31. Chapter 31: Remorse

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 31: Remorse

_First off, thank you guys SO much for 3000+ views! Also, chapter so soon? Yeah. One last thing to repeat, it's a Last FM that I made under 'svalleylove'. Just this site didn't process that. Check it out, it would be quite fun seeing you guys guess what songs relate to old storylines, and think about what they mean for future chapters! Yes, I included Gangnam Style. I regret nothing._

'Ah, fine. He can come in. Just watch yourself.' frowned Dylan. He stepped aside to let Mortimer in. I walked on ahead and he followed. I took him to an empty basement room, our only place of privacy. I turned to face him.

'Why was she even there with you in the first place?' I confronted. Our first face-to-face interaction in six months, and not even a hello or anything.

'She'd only just arrived, I swear!'

'Yeah, it sure looked like that.' I replied, sarcastically.

'Bella, listen to me.' he snapped. Wow, didn't see that coming.

'Ooh, Mr Tough Guy here? I'm sooo scared!' I mocked.

'Please don't make me yell. I never would want to do that to you in a million years, but I might have to use that as my last resort.'

'Fine, whatever. Explain yourself.'

'She literally had been there only a few minutes. I was telling her to leave, I was at our special place. The place that only you and I can share. But she wouldn't budge, and before I knew it she randomly jumped onto me and tried to make out. I was trying so hard to push her away, but she was too strong. I swear down on the life of my family, I'm telling the truth.'

'Hmm. Why was she there anyway?'

'Well... I kinda gave her a chance of being friends-'

'Mortimer, are you serious?!'

'I'm sorry, I-'

'No! I normally don't tell you who you should be friendly with, but not with HER! I can't believe you.'

'Yeah, and I feel awful for it, Bells.' he admitted, reaching out to touch me hand. I yanked it away.

'Don't touch me! I thought I could trust you, but obviously I can't.'

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as I scowled and Mortimer frowned.

'Anyway. Maybe I betrayed you too, during my time away. I wasn't planning on telling you, but I may as well.' I coughed.

'...what?'

'Remember Marcus? The friend that I made?'

'Oh no. You didn't, did you?'

'It was a week ago. He was the one that made a move on me. Dylan punched him. I didn't wanna betray you, but you left me no choice but to tell you.'

'I see. So that's how it is.'

'It wasn't my fault that he tried and failed to get close with me! So you have no right to-'

'Shh, calm down. I understand.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

'So, what's gonna happen to us?' asked Mortimer before biting his lip. He regretted asking that.

'To be honest, I really don't know.'

'Well, I don't wanna lose you.'

'I admit, I still love you. But, maybe we need some time apart.' I admitted. I feel awful for doing this.

'What? How long?'

'Maybe a couple of months. We'll see how things go.'

'Bells, I really don't want to lose you.' sighed Mortimer, standing up to face me. I was leaning against a wall.

'I don't either. You're still my number one guy and everything, don't ever forget that.' I stared into his dark eyes and suddenly felt a longing to kiss him, we haven't done that in over six months.

'I... please say we can still stay friends during that time?'

'Okay. Now come here.' I leaned over and kissed him hard. First in six months, last for about two months. After the kiss, we held each other close.

'I love you, Bells. I'm really sorry.'

'Me too. Goodbye, I'll see you on Monday.'

I waved him off, trying to ignore the huge lump of guilt in my throught. As soon as he was gone, the tears started falling. We haven't officially broken up, but it feels like we have. It's gonna be difficult and awkward just acting like friends. I'm suddenly feeling remorseful, like everything is my fault. His story does have its pros and cons, but Morty would never lie to me. It's too late now, though. Isn't it?

_Aww. I felt so guilty writing this chapter. It was the only way that the storyline would work, though. After all, after the two months, they'll probably be even closer! I'm still feeling bad though. Sorry guys._


	32. Chapter 32: Fright

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 32: Fright

_Trying to get back into my schedule. I can't believe this story has already had 681 views this month, that's crazy! Just wanted to say that. So, regarding this and the next chapter. I'll explain at the end. Because I want you to keep my childhood friend in your thoughts and prayers. I've known him and his twin sister Sophie (I'm closer to her) since before nursery. Yesterday, he got into a mock fight with his friend and it got a little out of control. Afterwards, he was caught trying to claw his face. By lunchtime, he was missing and nobody could find him. Turns out that he also self harms, and that came as a shock for me. At the end of lessons, we bumped into him, there was scratches all over his face and I could also see cuts on his wrists. In maths today, my friend sits next to him and usually he has his sleeves rolled up, but today they were all the way up to his knuckles. I'm worried for him._

_Three weeks later_

Surprisingly, things weren't even awkward between Mortimer and I after our chat. Stephanie groaned when she saw that I was home, and Darlene and Kaylynn actually looked... sad? Strange. Brandi and Jennifer rugby tackled me to the ground when they saw me again, but then got all upset when I explained the business between Mortimer and I.

During school today, the two of us were actually paired together for an art project, courtesy of our teacher. I swear that Jennifer winked at me when I found out who I was grouped with. We set about planning what we were gonna do.

'So Bella, how about I do a collage thing on the artwork of Picasso, and you'll do all the designing, decorating and drawing?'

'Sure. So, how exactly are we gonna display it all?' I asked, looking up toward Mortimer. He... blushed.

'How about we draw our piece of card into two different parts, one for the research and collage stuff that I'm doing, and one for all of your stuff?'

'Sounds good to me. Are we gonna get started now?'

'Okay. I'll just log onto a computer.'

_After school_

I was now sat in my room, sketching out the basic stuff for the project. I could hear mom yelling downstairs, probably one of the triplets knocked over a vase or something. I facepalmed. Anyway, my rare cloud of motivation was popped when mom flew open the door to my room. Annoyed, I looked up.

'Is Louise in here?' she asked, looking panicked.

'No...'

'Can you check the bathroom?' I opened up the bathroom door and looked inside.

'Mom, nobody is in there. Why?'

'I can't find Louise anywhere! I've looked around the entire house, even stupid places like the kitchen cupboards, and she can't be found!'

'She must still be here. Have you looked in the garden?'

'No, can you do that now?'

I stood up and ran down the stairs. It seemed very out of character for Louise to just vanish, she always likes to be around people. Looking out into the garden, I began to search through the bushes. Nope. She's not there. I looked around the front garden and in the garage. Nothing to be seen. I ran back inside, really starting to get worried.

'Mom. She's not there and I've looked in the stupidest of places and there's no sign!' I panted, feeling tears coming on.

'Right. Bella, you and Dylan go around town searching and try and get other people to help. I'll stay here and call Michael. He'll drive around as well. If we can't find her within the next hour, we're calling the police.' ordered mom, voice starting to break.

'Alright, got it. I'll be on my way.'

I grabbed my coat and away I went. The worst part is, it's November now. Closing the front door behind me, I saw Darlene and Kaylynn hanging out on the grass across from my house. As per usual. They stared as I called out for my little sister.

'Hey Bella, you alright?' I turned around cautiously. Did they really just say something to me? We haven't talked for like, seven months now. Sad, seeing as we've been friends since before we could speak.

'No... not really. Have you seen Louise anywhere?'

'Nope. Why?'

'Oh gosh... she's just vanished. She's not in the house or in the yard. We've searched everywhere and we can't find her. I'm really starting to get worried...'

My voice then started to crack and I shook my head as I rubbed my eyes. Kaylynn came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

'Don't cry. We'll help find her. Do you want me to spread the word?'

'Yeah.. please.'

I can't believe she's actually acting as if nothing ever happened between us.

'Okay. I'll call in at home now, Aunt Zelda is a social networking queen. We'll find her safe, yeah.'

'Okay.. thanks.'

Kaylynn then took off in the direction of her house and then it was Darlene's turn to come over to me.

'Do you want me to call the police?' she asked.

'I don't know. Mom said to wait an hour before doing that.'

'Alright. Well, I'll spread the news around too. Keep me updated, yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Darlene then waved and jumped over her fence.

I began searching some more, and found myself at my dad's gravestone. Just checking. I prayed that he'd guide Lou home and then I went running toward the middle of town. Mirabello was my first place to check. Only some kids from my maths class. They promised to keep an eye out.

An hour and a half later, there still wasn't a single sign of her. The police had been called. I eventually found myself giving up and slouched down against a lamp post, finally releasing all the tears that had been welled up for all this time. The sky was literally pitch black and people were now using torches, the street lights weren't enough. My private moment was interrupted by footsteps and familiar voices.

'Bella! Are you okay, dear?' I slowly looked up to see Cornelia looking down at me, looking concerned. Mortimer and Gunther stood a short distance behind her. I shook my head.

'I'm guessing you haven't heard.' I replied, words thick.

'I'm afraid not. Here, stand up. You're going to catch yourself the death of cold.'

That made me cry even heavier, it made me think of Louise.

'Oh dear. What's wrong?' Mortimer then ran over and put an arm around me. I didn't flinch.

'I-it's Louise. Sh-she's b-been gone for the p-past h-hour and a half.' I stammered.

'So, she disappeared? Is that what all the police sirens were for?' asked Gunther in his deep voice.

'Y-yeah.' Mortimer rested his head on mine and held me closer. It was like we were properly dating again. But we're not at this present moment in time. I didn't mind his comforting though.

'I see. Well, we've been at my sister-in-law's house for quite a few hours now. Where haven't you looked?'

'Nowhere. Almost everyone in the town has been searching high and low, she's nowhere!'

'Right dear, well, we'll get you home now and call for a major search throughout Riverview, Twinbrook and Bridgeport.' said Cornelia. All that I could do was nod.

When we were walking back across town to my house, I grabbed Mortimer's hand and he held it tightly. It reassured me. Upon re-entering the place, I flew straight into Michael's arms. He's always gonna treat me like I'm his only baby sister, though I'm fifteen now.

I refused to sleep in case there was any news, so I stayed downstairs all night, playing watchdog. No way am I going to school in the morning. I'll be let off anyway.

At 5am, I was on the verge of dozing off, when the phone started to ring. I answered without hesitation.

'Hello?'

'Hey Bella, it's Mortimer. We found her!'

'What? Where? Is she okay?!'

'Yeah, don't worry, she's fine. Just needing to be checked over at the hospital. We found her at SimHenge, believe it or not.'

'Are you serious? Well, where is she now?'

'She's in my front room. Police are here too.'

'I'm on my way.'

I hung up and ran out of the house. My family will be notified sooner or later. I knocked on the front door of Goth Manor and Mortimer quickly answered.

'Come on in. She's actually been crying for you.'

I made my way inside and saw Louise sitting there on the sofa, looking frozen through. She beamed up at me and I ran up to her, hugging her hard.

'Don't you dare ever scare us like that ever again!' I scolded, though not too much as I was just so relieved to see her again.

'Sorry, Bella. I wanted to EXPLORE!' Louise exclaimed, and I couldn't help but giggle. She's just that adorable.

'Well, you could've came home!'

'I couldn't be bothered to get up.'

'Y'know what Louise, you're just like me. Anyway, should we get you home and surprise mommy?'

'YEAH!'

Smiling, I turned to Mortimer.

'Thanks for helping to find her. I really appreciate it.'

'No problem. At least she's home safe. I take it you won't be in school today?'

'No chance. I haven't slept at all. Anyway, bye.' I decided to hug Mortimer, and he returned the favour. Louise and I then walked home hand in hand.

_So, the original plan was either this storyline or another one. I eventually decided to go with both, I couldn't choose. The other will either be the next chapter or the one after that. I'll say that it's dramatic.. sorta. Heh. This chapter? It took three hours to write. Blame my dad, and having to restart my laptop. I also want to dedicate the song 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne for Joe, the guy who I told you all about at the start of this chapter. I also sang that song as part of the choir at Children in Need last year, except we weren't shown until like half 11 at night, and I can't find it on yt. Our mic wasn't working properly -.- We were on Look North though, which was pretty cool. _


	33. Chapter 33: Save Me

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 33: Save Me

_I wrote a one-shot spin-off of this story. Set 70 years in the future. It's called Goodbye, My Love and it's basically Bella on her deathbed (well, chair) and Mortimer is with her. I got a little emotional writing it. Also, I'm going to Portsmouth next week to see my family! I've missed them so much! It's after I go to Top Gear. So I'm having like a six day break from late next week till mid the week after._

_A week and a half later_

It's just one of those nights where I can't sleep at all. I lay awake staring at me ceiling, I recently painted it black and decorated it with glow in the dark stars. Pretty cool effect. I'm actually surprised that I haven;t had any visitors to my room tonight, may they be ghosts or small five-year-old siblings.

I then heard a huge crash from my bathroom. Confused, I sat up and walked in there only to find Lolita's ghost dashing about, cleaning everything up that she'd knocked over. An entire shelf of toiletries. I rolled my eyes.

'Careful! You could've woken the entire house up!' I teased, helping her out.

'Sorry! I kinda appeared in your house in the wrong room.' she apologized.

'Meh, don't worry about it. You look like you have something to say. Say it.'

'My hous- Goth Manor is on fire!'

'WHAT?! How?'

'Mortimer left the gas stove on, being the awful cook that he is. But he's still in there, along with my parents!'

'Okay, I'm coming. How bad is the fire?'

'Majorly bad. Like, most of downstairs is in flames.'

'Oh crap. Is anyone awake there?'

'No. I don't think so. Fire and I don't mix well together.' said Lolita, gesturing to her ghostly figure that had electricity bolts fly out every few seconds.

'I'm on my way!'

I quickly pulled on my joggies and hoodie over my pajamas and then took off out the house, after putting some old trainers on too. As Goth Manor came into sight, it really was bad. The grounds stunk of smoke. The ghosts were flitting around, screaming. The living room windows had smashed and flames were blowing out of them. The strong November winds didn't help either. I quickly ran the fire department and then without thinking, bolted the front door down and ran inside. It was sooo hot in here, yet sooo cold outside. I yelled out for any signs of life, but heard no reply. Before I managed to set myself on fire, I ran up the stairs, dodging the odd bits of flame. I don't even know if I'm thinking straight. The route to Gunther and Cornelia's room was blocked, rather worryingly, but there was just enough space to get into Mortimer's room. I opened the door and left it ajar. He was still sleeping. I ran over to his bedside.

'Mortimer? Mortimer, wake up!' I shook him.

'What... Bella? What are you doing here?' he replied, sleepily.

'Doesn't matter. Your house is on fire. We need to get you out of here.' I then started coughing uncontrollably as Mortimer jumped out of bed and grabbed my hand.

I led him out and down the stairs we flew, cue me screaming my head off as a fireball hits me in the shoe. Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, we ran out of the house hand in hand. The fire crew had arrived. I kicked my now ablaze shoe off and it went plummeting down the hill and into the graveyard. Oh well, the ghosts that drowned to death can extinguish it or something. I looked over to Mortimer and he looked like he was going to collapse into a million pieces, his face was so sad.

I pulled him into a tight hug and he started crying into my shoulder. Something he very rarely does.

'Hey, don't cry. I hate seeing you like this. Your parents are going to be alright.' I reassured.

'Are you sure?'

'Mortimer, I've been through worse than this. I'm sure they'll make it.'

I timed that wrong because I then started violently coughing again. Must be the smoke inhalation. This time I couldn't stop and it was Mortimer's turn to hold me tight. I eventually managed to cough it all out. All I needed was a glass of water and I'd be fine.

'I can declare myself homeless for the next few weeks.' announced Mortimer.

'What? Don't you have your Aunt Agnes? Or your Aunt Frida in Moonlight Falls?'

'Aunt Agnes is in Europe until Christmas. Aunt Frida, she died a few years ago.'

'Oh. Sorry, I didn't know. So you have nowhere to stay?'

'Nope.'

'Oh. Well, there's a room spare in the basement at my house. You can make yourself at home there.'

'Really? But would your mom let me?'

'Yeah. She likes you.'

We then looked back to the house to see that the fire had been put out, and they were starting to bring Gunther and Cornelia out on stretchers. Still alive, but barely breathing. I made Mortimer turn away and ran over to the emergency services.

'Are they alright? How long will it take them to recover?' I asked.

'Oh, about a month at the most. They'll be fine though.'

'Okay. Thank you!'

'Do you want to be checked over for smoke inhalation? The boy too?'

'Nah, we'll be fine. Thanks officer.'

I then ran back and led Mortimer down through the graveyard and let him into my house. Dylan was actually sat in the games room of the basement when we arrived down there. He gave us a funny look.

'What's going on?' he asked, suspiciously.

'His house was kind of ablaze and I kind of rescued him. His parents are going to be in hospital for the next month or so and he has nowhere to stay. So, I said he could stop in the spare room until then.'

'Oh... alright.'

'Dylan, can you make him some hot chocolate or something? I'll help him settle down.'

As Dylan made his way upstairs, I showed Mortimer where his room was. Our basement is actually quite big.

'Thanks for this Bella, you know you didn't actually have to do this.' smiled Morty.

'But I want to. I did it because... I love you.' I admitted. I still love him.

He then leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I returned the favour. I held him close again, scared to let go. The moment was interrupted by Dylan entering the room, mug of hot chocolate in one hand, muffin in the other. He couldn't help but smirk.

'Hey kiddo, you should be getting some sleep anyway.' he joked to me.

'So should you!' I threw back, folding my arms.

'Eh, true. Here Mortimer, I also got you a muffin, as you can see.' replied Dylan, giving Mortimer his food and drink. I turned back to him.

'So, see you in the morning? Dylan, you tell mom why he's here.' He nodded.

'Sure Bells, see you in the morning.' Morty replied, kissing me on the cheek. I grinned at him and left to go back to bed. What a night. It was dramatic and scary, though it ended good enough. Hey, I wonder what happened to Lolita after I left my room.

_Lolita POV_

'Mission accomplished.' I think to myself, smirking.

Now, how about I scare the ghostly moonlight out of Grumpy Dude? Yeah. Then I might spy on Holly and Michael as they sleep. Sounds fun.

_Well, the ending was interesting. Remember Grumpy Dude? You will if you read Life of Lolita. If you didn't read it, then he's Milton Bachelor. Lolita never really liked him whilst the pair were alive. I noticed that I rhymed in some parts of this chapter without intending to. Also, I said 'still alive, but barely breathing'. That reminded me of a song by The Script, I forgot which one. _


	34. Chapter 34: Celebrations

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 34: Celebrations

_This chapter involves quite a big time jump. It's a space saver kinda thing._

_The next morning_

I awoke with a start and could smell breakfast cooking. Looking over to check my phone, I had a message from Michael,

'Hey! I think I saw Lolita's ghost last night, running around the house! Freaky!'

I chuckled to myself. So THAT'S where she disappeared to last night.

I suddenly remembered that Mortimer was here, so after quickly getting dressed I rushed down the stairs. Mom was standing in the kitchen, smiling at me.

'Hello there, my little hero!' she praised.

'Uhh... what?'

'Dylan told me everything about what you did last night. I'm so proud of you.'

'Oh. So you know that Mortimer's staying here for a few months?'

'Yeah. I don't have any problems with that.'

I then continued down into the basement and collided with Dylan. All I could do was burst out laughing at his dumbfounded facial expression.

'Mortimer's awake and in his room, if you wanna see him.' he smiled, rubbing his forehead.

I skipped over to Mortimer's room (I'm in a strangely happy mood) and opened the door. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back. I could tell that he'd been crying, but I didn't wanna push things.

'How're you feeling this morning?' I asked, sitting down beside him.

'Not bad. Even better now that you're sat beside me.'

I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder. He put an arm around me. Mortimer then spoke again,

'So, are we back on then?'

'Yes. This time forever.'

And then we were kissing again, in a world of our own. Dylan awkwardly interrupted us for the second time in nine hours. He needs to learn to knock.

'Uh... breakfast is ready.' he managed to say, before leaving the room. I looked at Mortimer and we burst out laughing.

Hand in hand, we strolled upstairs to the dining room. Mom had a welcoming smile. Taylor remained expressionless. Louise and Victoria started giggling. Dylan was simply staring down at his food and eating in silence.

As we were finishing our breakfast, there was a knock at the door. I decided to answer, so as soon as I opened it up there stood Stephanie. Just as I was about to slam the door in her face, she squealed and gave me a tight hug.

'THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO GRATEFUL!' she screamed, hardly giving me time to breathe. New form of torture?

'WHAT THE HELL?!' I screeched in response, having no control of my arms whatsoever. Mom came running. Instead of helping me, she burst out laughing. Thanks, mother.

Stephanie eventually let me go and I gave her the strangest look ever.

'What the hell was that for?!' I confronted. Her signature aimed-at-me scowl returned.

'Well, I wanted to thank you for saving my Morty, he could've died in there!'

'It's MORTIMER.' I heard him correcting her from the other room. I had to contain my laughter.

'Meh, whatever. So yeah, thanks.'

'You're not welcome. Now goodbye.'

I attempted slamming the door in her face but her foot stopped it. I groaned.

'I also wanna say something else. I'm moving.'

'Really? THANK YOU.'

'Meh, we only moved here because of my dad's work. Shame your dad isn't around anymore to help you all out.'

'Get... out... now.' I growled. She did NOT just say that about my dad! I literally punch the door shut. As soon as I walked back through the dining room, everybody was staring. Except mom. Looks like she ran off somewhere. That comment by Stephanie was really sensitive. But I guess we all should be celebrating, she's leaving for good!

_Two and a half years later_

I'm sat in the library with Kaylynn, about to open some very important letters, as they state. I think it's something to do with university. Probably being offered a scholarship to somewhere. I'm only going to the university that Mortimer's gonna go to, and vice versa.

'On the count of three we open the letters, okay?' confirmed Kaylynn, who looked like she was gonna burst with curiosity.

'Yeah. One, two, three.'

We opened the letters together and I could hardly contain my excitement as I saw the Académie Le Tour badge on the top right hand corner. I began to read,

'Dear Isabella Bachelor,

We here at Académie Le Tour would like to offer you a full scholarship which includes access to all on-campus facilities, admission to Greek Houses and dorm rooms...'

I read on, face getting wider and wider. Kaylynn finished reading her letter at the same time as I and we both looked at each other with huge grins. She nodded and I did too.

'I'll accept it if you do.'

'Deal.'

So, it's decided that we're going to Académie Le Tour. One of the top universities in SimNation. Even if Mortimer hasn't been offered a scholarship, his family has more than enough money to pay for him to go there.

Speaking of Mortimer, he and Malcolm just walked into the library, similar looking letters in their arms. Kaylynn jumped up.

'Hey there Mallybear!' she squealed. I cringed.

'Hi honeypie.' I cringed even more at Malcolm's response.

Ignoring those two, I made my way over to Morty.

'Sooo, I've been offered a scholarship at Académie Le Tour...' I began but was interrupted.

'Seriously? Me too!'

'No way!'

'So... we're going to university together?'

'Looks like it.' I grinned.

_That night_

Turns out that Malcolm is also going to university with Mortimer, Kaylynn and I. Dylan, Brandi, Darlene, Jennifer and all their friends are off to Sim State. Sad, but we'll still meet up during half terms.

_I know that Sims 3 University is no doubt gonna be announced in the next few months, but I kinda had to use the names from Sims 2. The one that Bella's going to (I had to keep copy and pasting that lol) seemed like the 'best' one, if you know what I mean. I can't find the correct words right now. But hey, you ever know, I might introduce some familiar faces. Also, yay for Stephanie leaving!_


	35. Chapter 35: Unexpected

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 35: Unexpected

_I have no motivation to write for my Jocasta story. And I should be doing homework. But I'm not. I admit, I favour this story way more than my other one. I've also just had an argument with my mother, and I've seriously just had enough of her. She's saying that I need to talk to her with some respect. Pfft, I'll start doing that when she does the same. She can scream her head off at me, yet if I talk back in a normal voice I get accused of yelling at her. No. I just wanna live with my dad. I'm gonna write out all my anger. _

_A month or two later_

I'm home alone. Awesome. Currently, I'm planning how Kaylynn and I are gonna decorate our dorm room at uni. When I announced where I was going, mom actually burst into tears, claiming that I was so grown up and I reminded her of dad. Aw.

After a long silence, the front doorbell rang. I was the only one who could answer, so with a sigh I got up and made my way to the front porch. I opened the door to find a teary-eyed Darlene standing there.

'Darlene! Are you alright?' I asked, worried. She shook her head.

'N-no... can I come in?'

'Sure.'

Upon arriving in my room, Darlene started crying even more.

'My life is over, Bella. It really is.'

'Okay, calm down. Tell me what's wrong, I'm not gonna freak out.'

'You'll hate me.'

'I could never hate you. Just tell me what's up because once again, I won't freak out.'

'Youre the first person I'm telling this to... I'm... pregnant.'

'WHAT?! OH MY GOSH DARLENE, ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS?!'

'You said you wouldn't freak out!'

'Sorry, sorry. But it's just that even though you're eighteen now, we haven't even left school yet! What about university?' I asked, still in complete shock.

'I really don't know anymore. My life is ruined.'

'So, who's the father? I can't remember you being in any recent relationships.'

'You'd kill me.'

'I wouldn't. Unless if the father was Mortimer, then yes, I would.'

'No, it's not him. It's Dylan.'

'SO THIS FREAKING BABY IS GONNA BE MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BROTHER'S CHILD, AND I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE AGAIN?!'

'Why do you keep promising that you won't go off it but then you do?'

'Sorry. Runs in the family.'

'So yeah, I haven't told anyone else yet.'

'Wow. So, how long has this thing with Dylan been going on?'

'A few months.'

'Why didn't I know of it?'

'We wanted to keep it a secret.'

'Right. Well, I'll make sure that he'll be there for this baby.'

'Thanks, Bella. I still don't know what to do though. If I don't get kicked out the house, then no doubt I'll be forced to marry Dylan. But I'm not ready. Heck, I don't even know if I like him anymore. He did this to me. We haven't talked since... it happened. Been too awkward.'

Speak of the devil. Dylan just paraded in here like he owned the place. He froze when he saw Darlene and I having a deep conversation.

'Oh... hello Dylan.' I muttered, looking away. I've just lost a lot of respect for him after what Darlene just said.

'Hey. Everything alright?'

'No, everything is not alright. YOU DID THIS TO ME!' screamed Darlene, standing up and pushing him against the door. My door is awkward though, it opens the wrong way so Dylan went flying out into the landing.

'Woah! What was that for?' he gasped, rubbing his head. It had hit off the wall opposite.

'Darlene, would you care to explain?' I requested.

'My pleasure. So Dylan, remember that night about a month ago?'

'...yeah.'

'Well, let's just say that I'm now carrying YOUR child.'

Dylan was just staring for ages in shock. He tried to speak a few times, but no words came out. He eventually managed to spit out,

'Really?'

'Nah, I thought I'd just say that to get a reaction out of you. Of course I'm pregnant, you dumbass!'

Dylan stood up, face turning bright red. Oh no. It's turning into one of his anger moments. Why now? Darlene's here (and pregnant) and Mortimer's due to come over in a few minutes.

'I have nothing else to say to you. That baby is not mine. I want a good education at Sim State and I want to graduate, without a kid on tow.'

'DYLAN!' I gasped, as Darlene grabbed my arm.

'He doesn't mean it.' I reassured her, even though I'm not actually sure any more.

'I really do. Now Darlene, get out.' ordered Dylan.

'No, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. I was the one who invited her inside.'

'OUT. NOW!' yelled Dylan.

'Run.' I ordered Darlene, and the pair of us ran down the stairs and out of the house, a screaming Dylan behind us. Darlene triggered his nerves by calling him a name. I swear, he's turning more like how Jessica used to be, personality-wise. The pair of them got their temper from dad.

Anyway, Darlene was just ahead of me, but I somehow managed to run straight into Mortimer, who was walking downhill towards my house.

'Run on ahead, I'll call you later.' I called after Darlene as she approached her yard. She nodded and disappeared. I turned to Mortimer.

'Sorry about that. Dylan got into a rage. I'd avoid him.' I advised, whilst being scooped up into Mortimer's arms.

'Oh, did he? What for this time?' Morty joked, as I kissed him.

'Um... let's go to our place. I'll explain there.' he nodded and we joined hands, setting off to SimHenge. Upon arriving, I turned to him.

'So, the problem is that Darlene's pregnant.' I announced, slumping down against a rock.

'What?! Oh my gosh. So, why's Dylan so angry then?'

'Well... he's the father.'

'Dylan? The father?'

'Yeah. I wasn't expecting that in the slightest.'

'Since when did he and Darlene have something going on?'

'Apparently since a few months ago. But now it looks like they hate each other. I don't know what I'm gonna do.'

'I'll help you. You talk to Darlene, I talk to Dylan. We'll try and get them to make amends.'

'Sounds like a plan. I'll also try and talk to mom, because if anyone can talk Dylan out of anything it's her.'

'Bella?'

'Yeah?'

'This might be a bad time to say this, but once we graduate, are we gonna be having kids?'

I stared at Mortimer, taking that in. Sure we'll still be together in four years time, but does he really have to bring that up now? Do I really want kids right after graduation? He'd be such a great father though.

'Um... sure.'

'Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?'

'No, not at all.' I lied, leaning over to kiss Morty.

_A few hours later_

'Darlene, talk to him.'

'No! Not until he apologizes.'

I sighed. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

'Well, don't you want a father for the kid?'

'Yeah, but-'

'But nothing! Listen, I don't care if you like this or not, I'm telling my mom.'

'You can't! Not yet! My family still don't know!'

'Well, tell them now. I'll stay up here.'

'Fine...'

Darlene groaned and sat up.

'I am so dead.' she muttered, as she walked out the room. I crept after her and listened from the landing.

'Mom, dad, Kate? Can I talk to you?'

'Okay sweetie, go ahead.' I heard Judy say. She'll probably start crying her eyes out. Jack, he'll probably go mental. Kate? No idea.

'Listen, I understand that once I've said this you'll probably disown me. But you need to know.'

'What's going on, Darlene?' asked Jack, sternly. If Darlene gets into a major fight with her parents, I'm climbing out of the window.

'Mom, dad... I'm pregnant.'

After that, a huge silence swept throughout the Bunch household. I bit my lip, and through the corner of my eye I saw Jack getting angrier and angrier. Judy had her face in her hands. Kate looked stunned.

'YOU ARE NOT.' bellowed Jack, face getting red.

'I am! I'm so sorry!'

'GET-'

'Jack dear, be quiet! Darlene, I am disappointed in you and consequences will follow. But I'm not going to disown you. You're still my daughter, and I'll still treat you the same. Now tell me, who's the father?' asked Judy. That's what I love about her, she's so calm and caring.

'Dylan...'

'Dylan Bachelor? That punk? That's it, I'm going to kill him.' growled Jack, standing up with a start. I jumped up and flew down the stairs.

'You! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've landed yourself in?!'

He's looking at me? What have I done?!

'Dad, don't take your anger out on Bella! She didn't do anything wrong!' cried out Kate, running to my side.

'How long have you known? Were you all along with this?!'

'JACK!'

'I only found out this morning! I swear!'

'Of course you did. Now come on, take me to your idiot of a brother.'

I screamed when Darlene's dad actually grabbed me by the hair and led me across to my house. I haven't done anything wrong, why am I getting all the grief. Darlene, Judy and Kate ran along, trying to get me free. Jack pounded his huge fist on our front door. He still wasn't letting go. Michael (I don't know why he's there) answered and gasped.

'What do you think you're doing?! Let go of my little sister!'

At that comment, Dylan and Mortimer came running. I don't want a repeat of that fight with Stephanie a few years back, when she yanked so hard at my hair that I passed out. As soon as Jack saw Dylan, he let go of me with such force that I fell straight to the floor and hit my chin hard off the bench on our porch. Mortimer came straight to my side and picked me up. I was fading in and out, so I couldn't really hear the argument going on between Jack, mom, Michael and Dylan. Whilst I was rubbing my chin, Mortimer whispered in my ear,

'Are you alright, Bel? Did he hurt you?'

'I guess I'm fine. All he did was grab my hair for no reason at all and drag me over here. I didn't do anything at all.'

'Okay, let me sort him out.'

Mortimer turned to Jack and made sure he got his attention.

'Excuse me. You have no right to do what you just did to my girl! She didn't do or say anything to you!'

Before he could continue, Jack screamed with rage and punched Mortimer to the ground. We all gasped. I put a hand to my mouth and rushed over to him, on the verge of tears.

'Morty!' I cried out.

'Don't worry, Bells. I'm fine. Don't cry.' he reassured.

'But you're bleeding!'

'Don't worry, I'm fine. I swear.'

_This might seem like the wrong place to cut off, but oh well. I don't even know what I was thinking whilst planning out this chapter, lol. So today hasn't really been my day. First, I manage to drop my phone into a failed swamp kind of thing. It was disgusting, but sadly it's alright. I had to get rid of the case for it though. The entire thing smells so bad, and it's covered in gunk. Also, before I was doing my online mymaths homework, and my laptop slips off my lap and falls flat onto the floor. It turned off and I thought it was dead, but turns out it just hibernated. Afterwards though, the flash plugin crashed, causing my homework to restart itself. Yay, how fun. Oh and thanks to Anonymous Orange to the reviews. :)_


	36. Chapter 36: Leaving Home

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 36: Leaving Home

_I discontinued my Jocasta story. Meh, I wasn't inspired by it so what's the point in writing a story that you don't even like? So now all I'm working on is trying to get this story done, it's getting far too long. I also wanna reinstall my Sims 3 games so it works again because I've actually been thinking about posting my stories to somewhere like livejournal or blogspot, complete with pictures to narrate them. So this story and Lolita. It would be pretty cool, though I'd need to invest in Supernatural for playable ghosts and Seasons because I just want it. Lol._

_Three months later_

So, today is our last day of school. I'm gonna miss everyone. Especially my best friends. I guess I should just be thankful that Mortimer and Kaylynn are coming to Académie Le Tour with me.

Today all the leavers get to do whatever the heck they like. So, Darlene and I have decided to go round saying goodbye to all the teachers and giving them cards. Of course, Darlene's still pregnant. It's practically public knowledge now. She's still going to Sim State, and is moving in with her oldest brother Ethan, who lives near there. She'll still visit during terms, but the baby can't live in a dorm room. Ethan can look after the kid throughout the day whilst Darlene is at class.

I also turned eighteen yesterday. Finally an adult. Back to Darlene, she and Dylan still aren't on speaking terms. I know my brother will come round eventually. He always does. Anyway, after the entire Jack Bunch business, he was arrested. Judy tearfully divorced him after over twenty years of marriage. I felt so bad for her.

Whilst Darlene and I were making our way to the science corridor to say goodbye to Miss Weston, we were stopped by some girls that Stephanie used to hang out with when she lived here. One of them was also the girl that Jacob cheated on me with all those years ago. even though we're in the same grade, I never caught her name.

'Hey sluts, what do you think you're doing?' one of them sneered.

'Excuse me? Us, sluts? Have you seen yourselves lately?' Darlene threw back. The ultimate comeback.

'Coming from the pregnant one.'

'You two can shut up. All we were doing was going down the science corridor, problem with that?' I replied.

'Well...' she trailed off.

'Point proven. Bye.'

Darlene and I then continued on our journey to our science teacher.

_Towards the end of the day_

'Bella!' called a voice. I turned round to see Malcolm heading towards me.

'Yeah?'

'Have you seen Kaylynn anywhere?'

'No, I haven't seen her around since lunch.'

'Oh. I can't find her anywhere.'

'Relax, I know where she is. I'll tell her to find you.'

I ran out and made my way across the school fields to behind the PE hall. There she was, staring out. When she saw me she burst out crying.

'I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!' she sobbed and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'Kaylynn, it's nothing to cry about. In a few months from now, you'll be laughing over you crying over leaving.'

'Eh, I suppose.'

'By the way, Malcolm's been looking all over for you.'

'He has? My poor Mallybear, he must be worried sick!'

'Yeah...' I replied, cringing.

Then I remembered that I haven't seen Mortimer all day. Before Kaylynn could say anything else, I ran off in search of him. I eventually found him hanging with his friends in the library. The thing that I love about Morty is that he doesn't care showing affection to me in front of his friends. He beamed as soon as I came into sight and pulled me onto his lap.

'I was wondering where you were.' he whispered into my ear as I rested my head against him.

'Me too.' I replied.

_At the end of the school day_

5...4...3...2...1...

'RIIIIIIINGGG!'

That's when we all started cheering. We all hugged our boyfriends. Jennifer to John, Brandi to Skip, Kaylynn to Malcolm and I to Mortimer. Darlene was all alone, or so I thought. Dylan ran over to her, smooched her on the lips, and ran off again. She stared in his direction, smile slowly creeping on.

Goodbye Riverview High, I'll miss you.

_Two months later_

'Promise to call me as soon as you arrive?'

'Yes, mom.'

'Will you behave yourself?'

'_Yes_, mom!'

'Don't forget who your family are!'

'Sure.'

'Stay safe!'

'Yeah, mom.'

'Are you even listening?'

'No-I mean- yeah, mom.'

'Alright.'

She wiped a tear away from her eye.

'Well enjoy yourself, I'm so proud of you.'

'Thanks mom. Bye, love you!' I hugged her before hopping into the car where Mortimer, Kaylynn and Malcolm were waiting. I'll have to invest in my own car soon. I waved out the window as we drove off. I took one last look at Sunset Valley. Now for the university years, I wonder what will happen.

_So some of the main-ish characters (Dylan, Bella's friends besides from Kaylynn, the triplets, Michael, Zelda, Jessica etc.) won't be er, main-ish any more. I can't wait to write Bella's university years :D_


	37. Chapter 37: Greetings

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 37: Greetings

_So, my Sims 2 game decided to uncorrupt itself. Win! My childhood is back! I made a neighborhood called Fanfiction, but so far it's only for roleplay._

_Darlene POV_

Here we are, Sim State university campus. Now to find out where to check in, then I'm off to Ethan's place. I've missed my oldest brother. Shame that Bella didn't come here. She's been my main supporter throughout the last few months.

Ah, here we are. The sign-in place. There's Jennifer and Brandi waiting for me. I can see Dylan chatting with Sam and Scott. They're all staring as I hop out of my car. Don't know why. Well, Jennifer's looking behind me, scowling. I turn around to see Stephanie standing there. Oh no. I forgot all about her. As much as I'm glad that she came to Sim State, I remember that Jennifer, Brandi and Dylan all hated her with a burning passion. Before I could think of what to do, Dylan runs over to me.

'Hey, Darlene. Want a father for your kid?' he asks.

'Um... yeah.' I reply, confused. He better not be hooking me up with some random guy who he just met.

'Well, you got one!'

'What...?'

Dylan didn't reply. Instead he grabbed hold of me and gave me a huge kiss. Forget it. I like him again, he's that good of a kisser.

_Bella POV_

I smiled as I received a message from Brandi, letting me know that Darlene and Dylan were back on. But I then scowled when she added that Stephanie came to Sim State. Hopefully she doesn't stir up trouble there.

Anyway, we're finally approaching the Académie Le Tour campus. There's the Lam Plaza dorm, where Kaylynn and I are staying. I don't know where exactly Morty and Malcolm are going. I don't think they actually do either.

Upon arriving at sign-in, we had to go to the booths for our chosen dorms. Kaylynn and I left Mortimer and Malcolm standing there gormlessly in search of the Lam Plaza area. We approached a friendly looking lady with black hair scraped back into a bun. She must only be a year or two older than us.

'Hey there freshmen! Welcome to Académie Le Tour! Are you registered for Lam Plaza?' she asked, a little over-enthusiastically.

'Hi, thanks. Yeah we are.'

'Alrighty. Well, my name's Mary-Sue Oldie and I'll be your campus tour guide for the rest of today. Names please?'

'Kaylynn Langerak and Isabella Bachelor.' said Kaylynn.

'Okay, got you both. Now let's go on a tour!'

Kaylynn and I followed Mary-Sue as she started to walk away. Kaylynn flashed a look over at me, imitating her enthusiastic face and I snorted.

'We start the tour at the Lam Plaza dorms, which is obviously where you guys are staying. You have been assigned dorm number three.'

'Next up, here's the library...'

'And, we're done with the tour! Now we're gonna make our way to the student center for the freshmen welcome. So, I'd best be on my way. Nice meeting you, see you around!'

As Mary-Sue jogged away, I turned to Kaylynn.

'I couldn't actually understand a single word she was saying.' I whispered. Kaylynn burst out laughing.

'Me neither. She seems a little fake.'

'I agree. Now let's go to... where was it again?'

We eventually found the student center and saw Mortimer and Malcolm there.

'Did you ever find what dorm you were staying in?' I joked.

'Yeah, eventually. We're in the Boggs Hall dorms.'

'That's not far from where we are. Anyway, I don't wanna be late to this welcome thing. We should get inside.'

The welcoming thing was quite boring. Afterwards, we finally got to go inside our dorms and decorate. Kaylynn and I were given a bunk bed to share, along with a small wardrobe and desk each. The entire room is a little small once everything's in, but I could get used to this.

We stuck posters and pictures up all over the walls and also heaved in a mini fridge. Perfect.

_The next day_

First day of classes. Great. We're all off all over to different sides of campus. I'm studying arts, Kaylynn's studying economics, Morty's studying sciences and Malcolm's studying engineering. All on different campus corners.

I finally found where my classes are. It's a grand old building with a fountain outside. Yup, I'm in the right place.

I was one of the first ones to show up. I sat a few rows from the front by myself. Eventually, another girl sat next to me. I smiled at her.

'Hi. I'm Darleen. You?'

So Darlene might be getting replaced with Darleen.

'Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too. Where you from?'

'Sunset Valley, just outside of Riverview.'

'Sweet! I've heard all about that place. There's that family with seven kids, including triplets that the parents had at forty...'

'Oh, that's my family! I never knew people outside of town talked about that.'

'No way! So, where are all your siblings and how old are they now?'

'Jessica's 28 and she's on the other side of the country. Michael's 25 and still lives in town. Dylan is of course 18 and he started Sim State yesterday. He actually got one of my best friends pregnant, and she's actually called Darlene. Anyway, Taylor, Louise and Victoria are 8 and are still at home.'

'Wow. You're all over the place!'

'Yeah. So where are you from?'

'A place called Lucky Palms, heard of it?'

'Yeah, I think I have.'

'Yup. I came with my boyfriend, Darren. Did you come here by yourself, or?'

'Nope. I came with my boyfriend Mortimer, my lifelong friend Kaylynn and her boyfriend Malcolm. We're all on scholarship.'

'Same with Darren and I.'

We mainly spent that class introducing ourselves and finding out what we would be doing throughout the course of the year.

_So, Darleen and Darlene. That might get a little confusing. I've never actually played TS2 University, so I'd like to thank Sims Wiki. Haha. I'll probably do a Sim State update every chapter or something. Stephanie is back, though only minor. She's too annoying to work with. Things in chapters may be squashed together now, plus I still need to kill off a character that hasn't appeared for quite a lot of chapters now. Teaser. And, I'll see you guys next Wednesday or Thursday! Tomorrow I'm busy all day, on Saturday it's Top Gear first then we're driving down to Portsmouth until Wednesday. On that night I'm going to my friend's Halloween party, so I don't know if I'll have time to write a chapter._


	38. Chapter 38: Slipped Away

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 38: Slipped Away

_Oh gosh, where do I start? It's been a hell of a week since I last wrote a chapter. First off, I had an amazing time with my family and can't wait to see them again. Secondly, turns out I'm allergic to cats. Thirdly, a guy I know actually admitted that he likes me and wants to go out with me! SQUEE! Lastly, R.I.P. Mr Cable. He was a teacher at my school who died in a car crash Saturday morning. I won't go into detail, but on Twitter and Instagram you can search the hashtags #RIPMrCable and #RIPCable for what people from my school (including me) put. And you can google 'Paul Cable crash'. I haven't visited the school gates yet._

_Three months later_

'Bella?'

'Yeah?'

'What did Darlene name the kid again?'

I rolled my eyes. Kaylynn was insisting that we all wrote a congratulations card to Darlene and Dylan. The kid was finally born yesterday.

'I think it was Cameron.'

'But what if it wasn't Cameron?'

'I'm pretty sure it wasn't any other name, Kaylynn. Relax.'

'Oh, fine. Here, sign your name. What's Ethan's address?'

'Kaylynn, you really need to start writing stuff down.'

Once everything was sorted and the card was sent, we headed across campus to Mortimer and Malcolm's dorm. It had snowed pretty bad overnight and now it had already iced up. I can't walk three feet without slipping over. But I don't care, I haven't seen my Morty in two days!

Just before I could open the door to Boggs Hall, it flew open and a guy ran out. He's... streaking?!

'WOO! SNOW DAY! YOLO!' he screamed, arms in the air. I burst out laughing whilst Kaylynn stared on in horror. But it wasn't over just yet.

Right behind the streaker ran a guy wearing a cow costume. I stared on in silence, grinning. Oh, how I love university. After the strange duo came out of view, Kaylynn and I continued into the dorm. Mortimer and Malcolm were in the study hall. Morty was the first one to spot us and gestured for me to come over. I sat on his lap and he held me close.

'I missed you. Even if it was for a day or two.'

'I couldn't agree more. Anyway, hey there aunt Bella.'

'Shut up.' I teased. 'So, who told you?'

'Dylan. So, it's a boy, huh?'

'Yeah. They called him Cameron.'

'Who's last name did he take?'

'Don't know. Probably Dylan's. Well, mine.'

'Thought so.'

After a long chat, we were interrupted by Mary-Sue. She was basically given the role of being the Junior Lam Plaza rep. Something must have popped up, she looks serious.

'Bella! Kaylynn! There you are. Can I take you two out of the room for a few moments? It's important.'

Kaylynn and I looked at each other before standing up and following Mary-Sue out of the room. Once we were in a quiet room, she turned to face us.

'So, of course you two know Zelda Mae.' she began.

'Yeah... she's my aunt and Bella's sister's best friend. What's she done now?' replied Kaylynn sarcastically. She took an instant disliking to Mary-Sue.

'Well, that's the thing. She's been in a serious accident.'

'What? How serious?'

'Very serious. Some people decided that it would be a good idea to place some rocks in the middle of the road next to a cliff. She was driving along that road and didn't see the rocks until it was too late. She swerved and drove straight off the cliff. I'm afraid that she didn't survive.'

I stood rooted to my place, taking in what I just heard. Zelda, dead? She can't be! She's always been a big sister figure to me. It all feels like a slight déjà vu, mirroring the way that my dad died. Swerving off a road and not making it. Before I could fully come to terms with everything, Kaylynn started crying. Oh no. When she cries, she can't stop.

'W-well, thanks for telling us, Mary-Sue. I'd better go and calm her down. See you around.' I said goodbye before putting an arm round Kaylynn, tears sliding down my own face.

When we re-entered the study hall, Mortimer and Malcolm came running when they saw our emotional faces. Morty took me in his arms and led me away to his room for privacy.

'What's wrong, Bells? Seeing you cry is the worst thing ever.' he asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

'Zelda. She... died.' I whispered, before I really started crying.

'Oh gosh. Hey, don't cry. Please.'

'Sorry. It's just that-'

'Hey, there's no need to apologize. If you want to cry, I'm not moving an inch.'

I sobbed into Mortimer's shoulder whilst he held me tight and rubbed my back to calm me down. It's difficult coming to terms with the fact that someone who you've been close to since birth won't be around anymore.

_Two weeks later_

Today is Zelda's funeral, and it's the holidays anyway. I met Cameron the other day, he's cute. Looks so much like Dylan.

Mortimer's been so supportive of me and hasn't complained about my crying at all.

Jessica's heartbroken. She's known Zelda since they were babies and they're both nearly thirty now. They'd always been inseparable. Now she's lost both of her best friends. Lolita and Zelda. Zelda and Lolita.

Kaylynn and her family are mourning in silence. We're all respecting that.

I was talking to Lolita's ghost the other night, and she said that she was gonna hide at the back of the funeral so that nobody could see her. I think she means Michael and Holly. Everyone knew how much my brother loved Lolita, except he never told her. She knew anyway. Holly was best friends with Lolita but had a huge crush on Michael. She didn't know that he liked Lolita until her funeral.

_At the funeral_

The Langeraks were the last to arrive. Gosh, Kaylynn looks so different. Gone is her carefree smile. It's been replaced with a frown that won't seem to budge. Iliana looks terrible. Sorry, but she does.

After Zelda was buried, everyone left for Town Hall, where a funeral party was being held. I stopped behind for a few minutes so I could have some time to myself. I stared at the gravestone.

'Hey Zelda. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but-'

'I can.'

I gasped and turned around to see Zelda and Lolita standing there, both in their ghostly forms.

'Zelda? I have so many questions I need to ask!'

Hi, Bella. I don't have enough energy for that. Another time, I promise. Just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. You caught me at the right time. Anyway, gotta go. Talk to you soon!'

Then Zelda was gone. But Lolita still stood there, wearing a cheesy grin.

'Eh, I should probably go too.' she said.

'No, Lolita! Don't go yet! I don't wanna go to the funeral party.'

'Bella? Who are you talking to?' called a voice.

'Oh damn. It's Michael. Yeah, I really need to be on my way...'

Too late.

'Lolita?' whispered Michael, lost for words.

'Hey Michael. How's it going?'

'Y-you're... here.'

'Yeah, of course I am. Not a figment of your imagination, Bella can see me very clearly too.'

'You're... just as beautiful as you were when you were alive.'

'Of course I am, I haven't aged at all. But hey, aren't you married? Holly wouldn't like what you just said.'

'Who cares? I always liked you better. Listen Lolita, there's a thing called ambrosia. Heard of it?'

'Nope, kinda been dead for like eleven years now.'

'Ah. Well, basically if a ghost like you eats it, they're brought back to life.'

'Sweet! How much is it?'

'That's the problem. It involves a deathfish and a life fruit, and those are hard to find. After, if you were to consume ambrosia, you'd still be fourteen. So then you'd have to take something called the Elixir of Life and hope for the best.'

'Woah Michael, let me interrupt. Where did you find out all this stuff?'

'Secret.' he winked at me. 'So Lolita, what do you say?' she shrugged.

'Okay. But if this goes wrong, then you're dead.'

_Aw, Zelda! I have my regrets. But hey, in the last few days I was thinking about how I missed writing with Lolita. So, she's probably gonna appear more in this story. Maybe even as a live human being..._


	39. Chapter 39: Resurrection

Story of Bella Bachelor - Chapter 39 - Resurrection

_Why does it feel like forever since I last wrote a chapter? It's only been three days. I'm trying to get this story done before Christmas, so prepare for massive time gaps and maybe rushed stuff. Continuing with my recent Lolita nostalgia, I'm writing an alternative ending to Life of Lolita on Wattpad, so what would have happened if she didn't die. I'd really appreciate if you had a look or even commented. Just search it up on there, my username is my old twitter name. I wish I could change it. _

_A year later_

Michael and I are still working on bringing Lolita back to life. One of the only people we've told is Holly, but she wasn't too happy about it. I thought she would be, they were lifelong best friends until she died. We're keeping it a secret for Morty and his family. We've also told mom because she's an expert gardener and fisher, a plus in trying to grow the life fruit and catch the death fish. I've been working to improve my cooking skills and I'm getting better by the day. The only problem is that the ambrosia recipe book is §12,000. That's a LOT of simoleons. Michael's taking care of getting the elixir of life. We have to get a resurrected Lolita in an extremely bad mood before she can grow to the age that she's supposed to be. The plan is so simple yet so complicated.

I have to take a couple of weeks off from the project though, as my class and I are visiting three worldwide destinations as a break from our coursework. But hopefully I'll pick up a few new recipes along the way to help with my cooking skill. We're going to Al Simhara in Egypt, Champs Les Sims in France, and Shang Simla in China. How come all these places have 'Sim' in their name? I don't mind too much though, as all these places have so varied cultures.

_In Al Simhara_

'It's so hot here!' I moaned as we arrived at base camp.

'It's not that bad!' laughed Darleen.

'That's easy for you to say, you come from Lucky Palms. You're used to the hot weather!'

'Eh, true. But still.'

'So, where should we go first?'

'How about we go fishing?'

I didn't say no because I may as well try fishing whilst I have the chance.

I quickly backed down though as we reached the river.

'Darleen, I am NOT fishing there. That place is infested with crocodiles!'

'Relax. They're not gonna hurt you.'

'Are you insane?! Of course they're gonna hurt me, they're freaking crocodiles!'

'There's nothing to be scared of.'

'Fine, but if I get mauled to death, it's your fault and you're gonna be the one explaining the situation to Mortimer.'

'Fine with me.'

We walked a few more steps forward before running those few steps to where we started. A crocodile had started to crawl towards us.

'Okay, I'm sorry. By no means will we be fishing in this place. Let's visit a tomb.'

And that we did. Let's just say, we got chased by a mummy.

_In Champs Les Sims_

What made me laugh at this place was that there's a tomb called Chateau du Landgraab. I took a picture of that for Malcolm.

One day we all visited Paris to see the Eiffel Tower. It was awesome, though everything went by so quickly that I can't remember much. I also learned how to make bouillabaisse.

_In Shang Simla_

'Woah! Watch it!' I screamed as Darleen attacked me. We're attempting to learn Sim Fu (and not doing very good). We're both already onto yellow belts.

Currently we're sparring, though we aren't looking very professional. From the corner of my eye I can see some guys from our class filming us whilst laughing. No doubt THAT will be going onto the travel video for the rest of the university to see.

Darleen ducked as I tried to kick, but I ended up swinging too far and falling backwards onto the ground. The guys in our class were in hysterics.

Darleen won the match.

_Back at university_

'Hey Bella, what's this?'

I slowly turned around to see Mortimer holding up the list that I'd written down about what to do for resurrecting Lolita. I forgot to hide it. Recently, we all moved out of the dorms and into a student house.

'Oh.. uh.. nothing. Just stupid notes I wrote down during class.'

'I know you're lying to me.'

'I'm not! I swear! Don't accuse me of lying!' I shouted. Coming from the person who actually is lying.

'Woah, cool it. Sorry. I wasn't accusing you of lying.'

'Yes you were.' I mumbled, folding my arms. I'm just scared that he might have figured out what the notes really are for, being the trainee scientist that he is.

Instead of saying anything else, Mortimer just walked over and gave me a hug. I didn't turn it down.

_A few hours later_

'Bells, can I talk to you about something?' asked Mortimer.

'Oh... sure.' It's probably about before.

'You know about before?' I knew it.

'Yeah?'

'Why weren't you telling me that you were planning to resurrect someone?'

Damn, he's good. Guess he has to know.

'I wanted to surprise you.'

'Who is it you're planning to resurrect?'

'I don't really wanna say.'

'Is it your dad?' he asked, quietly. I shook my head.

'Then who?' I sighed.

'Lolita.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really. Michael and I have been planning this out for over a year now.'

'Wait, Michael?!'

'Yeah. Don't you remember, he had a crush on her?'

'No, never knew.'

'Oh, well he did.'

'Isn't he married to Holly?'

'Yeah. To be honest, she isn't too happy. But we're still working on it and we're almost there.'

'But won't she still be fourteen when she's brought back to life?'

'Yeah. But Michael's sorting out an elixir of life for her to drink after being put in a very bad mood. It'll hopefully bring her back to the age that she's supposed to be.'

'Oh right. How much longer do you reckon it'll take?'

'A couple of months.'

_A couple of months later_

It's time.

Lolita's ghost finally woke up, and I talked her through what was gonna happen.

'Sounds dangerous.'

'Not really.'

Mortimer actually managed to find the ambrosia recipe book in the student library, so I wrote all the key stuff down. Saves us twelve thousand simoleons.

Mom caught the deathfish and grew the life fruit not too long ago, so now all I need to do is make the stuff.

After a really long process, the ambrosia was ready. It smells funny and there's a strange glow coming from it.

'Okay, I'm ready. If nothing happens Bella, then it's a years work wasted.'

Lolita sat down and started to eat the ambrosia.

'Hey, I feel kinda funny...' she said with a small smile.

'That hopefully means that it's working.' I replied.

Lolita finished the stuff off and stood up. She then jumped into the air. Then without warning, a load of multicoloured sparkles appeared around her before...

Lolita fell back down to the ground and landed on her feet. Only this time, she's human again! I cheered and gave her a huge hug. Mortimer and Michael currently aren't present, they're preparing the elixir.

'Oh my goodness, I'm alive! This feels so strange.' she gasped, checking her arms to make sure that they felt real.

'Haha, I bet it does! Now, we're gonna have to try and get you in a bad mood. What do you hate and despise the most?'

'Well, I hated when my dad yelled at me when I was alive before now.'

'Right. On the way to Mortimer and Michael, try and recall all the times that he yelled at you.'

'Okay, I'm on it.'

'You'll probably be in a better mood when you see Morty and Mike, so I'll wait until after you've had the elixir before you see them.'

We walked over to the car and drove up to the new Goth Manor. Ever since most of the old one burned down those years ago, Gunther and Cornelia decided to knock it down and build a new one in it's place. Not as grand but still quite big. It doesn't really have the Victorian feel to it either. To be honest, it looks quite similar to my house, even with the outside tiling. Just missing the porches and balconies. I told the others the news about keeping out the way until after the elixir, but I can still see someone outside. Upon further inspection, I saw that it was Holly.

Lolita and I jumped out of the car and before we could say anything, she ran over.

'Don't do this. Please.' she begged. Way to greet your newly resurrected best friend.

'Why not? Don't you want your best friend back for real?' I asked.

'But... Michael. I don't want to lose him.'

'You won't. You're still married. All he's doing is helping bring Lolita back to life and then bringing her back to the age that she should be. We're already halfway through here, she can't stay as a fourteen year old!'

'Holly. Nothing is going to happen between you and Michael.' Lolita interrupted, looking and sounding stern. Here's a bad mood. Leaving those two, I ran inside and grabbed a glass of the elixir from Mortimer, who looked like he was gonna burst with excitement. Before I left again, he gave me a kiss on the lips.

'Thanks Bel, I'm so grateful.' he whispered.

I than ran back out to find Holly storming off, Lolita glaring after her. I don't think they're best friends anymore.

'Here. Take it now.' I ordered, handing the glass to her. She drank it immediately.

Here it comes, she's changing again. And... mission complete! Lolita and I started cheering loudly and Mortimer and Michael came running. Before they reached us Lolita gave me a massive hug, thanking me for everything. Then Mortimer got there before Michael and I let them have a moment. They always had a close sibling relationship. Once they had finished hugging, Lolita turned to Michael. He ran closer and gave her a huge long kiss, holding her arms under his so she couldn't do anything.

'MICHAEL! HOW COULD YOU?!' screamed a voice. The two kissers couldn't hear, but Morty and I could. We turned around to see a tearful yet furious Holly, making her way towards us.

'He has two kids, you know!' she shouted at us, though it wasn't really our fault what my brother was doing.

Michael and Lolita finally stopped kissing and turned to Holly.

'Sorry love, but we're done. Recently, you've been an annoying cow. Just like your parents.' said Michael, smug expression on his face.

'You can't do this! We've been married for seven years and we have two children together!'

'Yes, I can. I'll still see the kids as much as I can and I'll pay child support. Now, leave.'

Holly ran off crying. Now, we wait for Gunther and Cornelia to return home.

It took quite a few hours, but they're finally back. I saw them out of the window and called for everyone to take positions. Michael and Lolita hid and Morty and I sat on the sofa whilst chatting about whatever came into our heads.

'Hello, you two!' sang Cornelia as she and Gunther entered the room.

'Hi mom and dad. Hey, you remember Lolita?' said Mortimer, nudging me.

'Of course we do. We talk about her every day. Can you even remember her?'

'Of course I do.'

'What made you bring this up then?'

Morty clicked his fingers and in came Lolita. Gunther gasped and Cornelia screamed.

'Lolita?! Is that really you?'

'Yup, sure is. Hi mom, hi dad.' she smiled before being rugby tackled with hugs. I felt tears coming to my own eyes, seeing Cornelia sobbing with joy.

The Goth family is complete again.

_Wow, that was a long chapter and it took quite a long time to write. But who cares, Lolita's back! I didn't really go into much detail about Bella and Darleen on their trip, but that was only because I wanted to write a bit with those two! They're really good friends in this story now. I keep getting Darleen and Darlene mixed up now, is it only me?_


	40. Chapter 40: Love

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 40: Love

_This story only has like four, five chapter left. Maximum. Aw, I don't want it to end. I've officially became attached. _

_Two years later_

Michael and Lolita are getting married today. It's kinda cute. Tommy and Lauren, Michael's kids, are the ring bearer and flower girl.

Lolita's five weeks pregnant. She announced that yesterday. So, the kid is gonna be niece/nephew to both me and Mortimer. My brother, his sister. Sweet.

I'm bridesmaid and Morty's best man. Even Holly's parents are going to the wedding. They were actually overjoyed when they heard that Lolita was alive again. The town were at first in disbelief, but when they saw that it was true, it turned to shock. Everything's back to normal now. Mostly. Holly decided to leave town and she gave the kids to Michael. She hasn't seen them since. Lauren's actually calling Lolita her Mommy now, it's really cute.

I'm doing Lolita's hair and makeup, practicing my art skills as much as I can. We're all graduating university in a couple of months. Then my life really begins.

'There we go! You look perfect.' I smiled, as Lolita turned around and looked into the mirror.

'Thank you.' she replied.

'No problem. Now let's get you married, soon-to-be sister-in-law.'

I quickly made my way to the front, next to Mortimer. Michael was opposite us. He smiled at me.

Now, Lolita's walking down the aisle, escorted by Gunther. I'm so glad that they made amends. I wonder who's gonna bring me down the aisle at my wedding. Michael? Dylan?

This is a wedding that Jessica could actually make it to. She brought little Kyle with her. I don't see him much.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, seeing Michael look so happy as he and Lolita said their vows. He fell in love with her once they hit their teenage years. I remember how heartbroken he was when she died, he was so close to asking her out on a date. His face when he saw her resurrected could make anyone feel joyous inside.

We all cheered as they were pronounced husband and wife.

_At the reception_

It's time for Lolita to throw the wedding bouquet back. I wonder who's gonna catch it. She turned around, it flew in the air, and landed... in my hands. Everyone clapped and my friends all burst out laughing. Lolita ran over to me.

'Looks like you're next, kiddo.' she grinned.

'Suppose I am.' I smiled back. I saw Michael, Mortimer and Dylan in deep conversation, glancing my way every few seconds.

'It had better be soon. I wanna see my little brother get married. You do know how much he loves you, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Good. You know, you really do mean the world to him. He can't imagine life without you.' whispered Lolita. I blushed and she giggled.

'Oh gosh, gotta get over to Michael. It's the first dance.' Lolita ran back over to my brother and Mortimer came over and he smiled at me.

'May I have this dance?'

'You may.'

He spun me around the dancefloor like we were the only ones there. At the end of the dance, he pulled me into a long kiss.

_A month and a half later_

It's the last basketball game for all the seniors, graduation is in a week or two. Nobody who I know personally is playing, but it's always fun to show our spirit. We're playing against La Fiesta Tech.

At half time, the Académie Le Tour team was winning. Yay for us!

A cow mascot then ran into the middle of the court. It's tradition here, a different mascot runs on each half time and someone out of the audience is randomly selected to join them. Last game, it was Kaylynn and she almost died of embarrassment. Her face was bright red. They had to dance to Gangnam Style in front of two thousand people.

The big screens switched to the cameras that were panning round the audience. I wonder who they're gonna choose. Hold on a minute... oh no. It's me.

Darleen and Kaylynn were doubled up laughing as I headed down the steps towards the court. What am I gonna have to do? The cow mascot dude lifted me up and carried me right to the center court. Then he ran off again. Seriously? I stared in his direction. He took off the suit. It's Mortimer! I started laughing uncontrollably. He made his way back to me and I gave him a hug.

'What the heck are you doing?!' I giggled, glancing over to my friends. They were now recording the entire thing.

'You'll see.' replied Morty. He dropped onto one knee and pulled a small black box out of his back pocket.

'Bella, I've loved you since we were children. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

'Bella Bachelor, will you marry me?'


	41. Chapter 41: Excitement

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 41: Excitement

_Oh gosh. My grandma's partner has been diagnosed with lung cancer. I haven't seen him much but he's really important to my grandma, who I rarely see. I saw the pair of them last week. He's in his like seventies or even eighties by now. I've looked at statistics and there's a low survival rate. I'm worried. I've also been ill with some sort of throat infection in the last few days. Yesterday I had to stay off school, rare for me. Now it's just a high temperature and horrendous cough, but yesterday I felt awful. It's making me feel unmotivational but I started writing this on Thursday and I want to get this out of the way._

I stared in shock for a few moments before bursting out into tears.

'Yes! YES, YES YES!' I cried. Mortimer slid the ring into my finger before pulling me close to him. The entire audience was cheering like crazy. I held him tighter than I've ever held anyone before. I don't even know why I'm crying so much. My life is gonna be complete soon.

After we finally stopped hugging, we had a huge long kiss. Everyone was still cheering, even standing up. Ignoring the rest of the world, we both walked out of the stadium hand in hand. As soon as we were in a private space, Morty spoke.

'I love you so much.'

'I love you more. With all of my heart.'

'I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you.'

'What do you mean?'

'I feel so lucky that you're mine. Like, you could have chosen anyone else on the planet, but you chose me.'

'Of course I chose you, Morty. You're as perfect as they come. Nowhere near being a douche. Plus, we've literally known each other since birth.'

'You have such bad taste in guys. First Jacob, then me.'

I laughed.

'No, Jacob was a douche from day one. Stop feeling so lucky, it's been like eight years now, and I'll stay with you until the day I die.'

'I can't bear a single day without you, Bells.'

'Oh, come here!'

I pulled Mortimer into yet another long kiss, blanking the entire world out again. Once we were done, Morty spoke again.

'By the way, everyone knew.'

'About what?'

'That I was gonna propose in front of thousands of people.'

'Really?!'

'Yup.'

'Who do you mean by everyone?'

'All of our friends, both here and at Sim State. Our families. Everyone.'

'Wow. How'd you convince the game organiser guys to let you do that?'

'It was easier than you think.'

I know what he meant. Bribery.

_A couple of days later_

'I'm so happy for you!'

'Kaylynn, that was so two days ago.'

'Sorry Darleen, but I'M JUST SO HAPPY!'

'Guys, relax. Kaylynn, calm down. Darleen, stop getting annoyed with Kaylynn. We need to get on with this.'

It's already decided that we're not having a long engagement. It's only gonna be four months at the most. So, my friends and I have wasted no time to start planning. Darleen and Kaylynn are chief bridesmaids. Darlene, Brandi and Jennifer are just simple bridesmaids.

Graduation is in like a weeks time, so we're all busy. My free time consists of wedding planning and spending time with Mortimer. I want to leave here, but at the same time I don't. Living here for four years has made me quite attached to this place. Well, we all have to move on at some point.

I don't know where Mortimer and I are gonna live after graduation. I don't wanna live in Goth Manor with his parents. Heck, we don't even have to stay in Sunset Valley if we don't want to.

'BELLA!'

'Wait, what?'

'Get with it, girl! Stop daydreaming!'

'Oops.'

'Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you.'

'You're nice.'

'I know.'

'So anyway, what do you want your bridesmaid dresses to look like?'

'Don't ask me! It's your wedding.'

'But you're the bridesmaid.'

'Still, it's your wedding.'

'Yeahhh, we're getting nowhere here. The wedding meeting is postponed until tomorrow.'

'Okay, see you around.'

'Bye.'

Well, they seemed eager to leave. I rolled my eyes. Well, I suppose Mortimer and I should be the ones planning.

Even though I'm in an art degree, I don't even know what type of job I want. Mortimer's gonna be a scientist. Wonder what he'll discover. That aliens exist? There have been recent reports of people being abducted by aliens, but I don't believe a single word of what the media says.

My phone then started ringing and I answered.

'Hello?'

'When are you having kids?' I sighed.

'Hi, Jennifer.'

'But seriously. I demand that you have kids. If it's a girl, name it after me.'

'We will in the future, and I won't.'

'But why! I'm your best friend!'

'A ha ha... ha.'

'So I'm not your best friend? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL! I knew we should've gone to the same uni.'

'Jennifer, chill. I just said that I wasn't gonna name the kid after you, if I had a daughter.'

'But I was gonna name my future daughter after you!'

'Sure you were.'

'Okay, I wasn't. But you have to admit, it was a good attempt.'

'It wasn't. Listen Jennifer, I have to go-'

'Not yet. When's your wedding?'

'We've only been engaged for two days.'

'Yeah, but Kaylynn said that you were having a real short engagement.'

'Yeah. We haven't planned much yet.'

'Well, keep me updated so I can write it in the calendar.'

'Yeah, sure. See ya.'

I hung up. Phone conversations with Jennifer are so awkward.

_A couple of days later_

After only days of engagement, it's been decided that Mortimer and I are gonna marry in mid September.

To be honest... I have been feeling a little sick recently. Like, throwing up as soon as I wake up. I also seem to be craving chocolate.

_Boring chapter. Sorry. Seriously, I can't stop coughing! I've done it so much today that my throat literally hurts. It's awful. Yesterday was also the funeral of my teacher, may he rest in peace. Sooo, what do you think is up with Bella? The next chapter is also gonna be the last :( I do have an epilogue though, but I'm debating if it should be a two-parter or not. What do you guys think? You are the reviewers after all and your comments really do make a difference. _


	42. Chapter 42: Graduation and Surprise News

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Chapter 42: Graduation and Surprise News

_Last chapter! Well, still a two-part epilogue left. This story will be over by this time next week :/ Funny, for ages I've been working to get it finished but now I don't want it to end. _

_A week later_

So, today is graduation day. It's gonna be tough saying goodbye to the people who you've spent the last four years with, knowing that you'll never see most of them ever again.

I'm still feeling funny, but I can't see a doctor until I get back to Sunset Valley in a couple days. Bummer. Until then, I've been told to wait it out. The chocolate craving is getting out of hand. The nausea isn't helping either. Hopefully I can get through today without puking over someone. I don't think that it would leave the best reputation...

'Okay Bells, you ready to go?' said a voice.

I smiled and turned around to face Mortimer.

'Yeah.'

'How're you feeling today?' he asked, ruffling my hair. It's cute when he does that.

'A little better. Apologies in advance if I'm sick all over you today.' I joked.

'Good. That you're feeling better, I mean. Here.' smiled Morty, handing me a bar of double chocolate.

'Thanks.' I replied, giving him a hug. This is why he's the best boyf- sorry - fiancé ever. I wasted no time in demolishing it. Yummy.

We then waited around for Kaylynn, Malcolm, Darleen and her boyfriend Darren to show up. Then we're all driving to the Amphitheatre where the graduation party is being held. It's gonna be awesome, though no doubt plenty of tears will be shed. Who knows if I'll even see Darleen again after my wedding?

We finally arrived after we forgot where the car was parked. The party was already in full swing. Some of our friends from Sim State and some of our families are also here. Basically everyone who is a close friend/family member to a graduate can come. Sim State graduated the other day.

It's the first time that any of my other friends or family have actually been to Académie Le Tour and they've been wanting to see this place since before we even left high school. They seem pretty impressed.

I introduced Darleen to Darlene, Brandi and Jennifer. They got on like a house on fire.

'So, I finally get to meet you. You're the friend who replaced me all because we have basically the exact same name!' joked Darlene. I think she left Cameron back home with her sisters, Lisa and Kate. If not, he must be very good at hiding.

Whilst those two were talking and Jennifer and Kaylynn were in deep conversation, Brandi dragged me away from everyone else.

'Bella, are you pregnant?' she asked. I checked around to see if anybody was nearby before answering.

'What gave you that idea?'

'Hmmm... nausea, chocolate craving, and sorry but you seem to have put on a little bit of weight. Does that sound familiar?'

'Oh gosh. Brandi, I think you're right. I think I'm pregnant.'

'Well, congrats if you are! If you're not... better luck next time.'

'Brandi, it explains everything. I still need a test though.'

'Where's the nearest chemist?'

'Five minute drive away.'

'Go and buy one now. I'll say that you left something back at the dorms.'

'Brandi, I moved out of the dorms like three years ago.'

'Well, back at your place then.'

'Okay, sounds like a valid excuse. Won't be long.'

I sped off in the car to the chemists and picked up a pregnancy test. Before returning to the party, I went back to my place and used it. I wish I could've seen the expression on my face as the hourglass flashed to 'pregnant'.

So, that explains the chocolate craving. I'm pregnant, that's why! Speaking of which, I scoffed down a choc ice before returning in the car to the party. Brandi was awaiting my return.

'So?'

'Your predictions were indeed correct. I can confirm that I'm pregnant.'

'YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!' Brandi squealed, giving me a hug.

'Shhh, keep it down!' I insisted. Don't wanna say anything until later on into the party.

'Sorry. But I'm so excited for you! Name it after me if it's a girl!'

'Jennifer said the exact same thing last week when she rang up asking if I was pregnant yet.'

Brandi laughed.

'Well, name it after both of us. Like Brandifer or Jendi or something. I like the sound of Jendi.'

'No, Brandi. You can name your own kid that, but I'm giving my child a name that's already legit.'

'Aw. But Jendi Goth sounds so incredibly awesome!'

'It doesn't.'

'So, when are you gonna tell everyone else? I'm proud to be the first to know and all, but I can't keep it in much longer.'

'Soon.'

'How soon?'

'Within the next hour.'

'THANK YOU. Who're you gonna tell first?'

'Seriously?'

'Okay, let me guess. Mortimer?'

'You guessed it.'

'Go on, he's coming over here as we speak. Tell him now.'

'Alright. Bye Brandi.' I sighed, dismissing her.

I held my arms out as Mortimer arrived in front of me and put them around him.

'Hey.' I smiled.

'Hi. Where were you?'

'Oh, I needed to get something from the store. Listen, I need to tell you something. Brandi managed to diagnose what's been wrong with me these last couple of weeks. That's why I went to the store, to double check.'

'So, what has been up?'

'Mortimer... let's put it this way. You're gonna be a dad.'

'W-what? You're pregnant?' he asked, smile slowly forming.

'I sure am.'

'Bella... we're gonna be parents.' he gasped, stating the obvious. He's just in shock. But it's cute nonetheless.

'You bet we are.'

We then held each other in a tight embrace. I too am in serious shock.

'I love you so much.' I whispered in his ear.

'I love you more.' was his reply.

After we'd announced the news to everyone else, we all had some wine to celebrate. Well, I didn't. I had lemonade.

We all danced away into the night before a special speech from the chairman of Académie Le Tour, thanking us for all the memories and community support that we've left here. We then grabbed our graduation hats and threw them up into the air, cheering.

_The next morning_

Well, that's everything. I took one last look at the student house where we've lived since our second year here. After a quick drive around campus, it was time to go. I gave Darleen a huge hug and promised to see her at my wedding. And then we were off. Goodbye Académie Le Tour, my life begins now.

_And, we're done! Wow. The ending was a little rushed. I had writers block for the first time in forever. So, this story is now finished with chapters. First part of the epilogue will be up on Friday night, followed by the second part next Monday. Then we can say goodbye to this story. Aw, I'm gonna miss it so much!_


	43. Epilogue - Part One

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Epilogue: Part One

_I don't even know what to say anymore. Well... I do have a new story being released tomorrow. I have a basic idea of the storyline in my head, and I know who it's about. It's about a family in Sunset Valley (premade). Hint: There's a young child and there's a parent missing. Like three families must have came to mind there. Try and guess and I'll say if you're right. Also, it's being written in third person for a change. I'm exited to see how it's gonna turn out. Well anyway, here's the first part of the epilogue! Have you guys also noticed that whenever someone gets married in my stories the brides are ALWAYS pregnant? I really need to get at least one person pregnant after marriage, haha._

I smile at myself in the mirror. It's my final moments of being Bella Bachelor. For the rest of my life I'm going to be called Bella Goth. Today is gonna stick with me for the rest of my life.

I feel a kick and glance down at my growing belly. It's not the most noticeable thing yet, and I'm glad because I don't have to get a last-minute wedding dress. The kid is gonna look just like Mortimer, I know it.

My dress is strapless and white with a red trimming. It flows quite a bit at the back, meaning that the flower girls will have to hold it. Louise, Victoria and Lauren.

Michael's the one taking me down the aisle. I know that if dad was still alive right now, he would've been so proud.

Mom walked in and started crying tears of happiness when she saw me.

'You look so beautiful. I'm so proud of you.' she sobbed as I stood up and hugged her.

'Thanks mom. Hey, where's Michael? I wanna get married soon.'

'I'll go and get him.'

I took one last look at myself in the mirror to make sure that I looked perfect. As I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, Michael entered the room.

'Looking good, little sis. Ready to get married?'

'Of course I'm ready.'

'Okay. Time for you to leave the family.'

'What?'

'Damn, I worded that wrong.'

I just laughed.

'Alrighty, let's go.'

As Michael led me down the aisle I looked at the expressions on everyone's faces. Mom still looked teary-eyed, the triplets were smirking with excitement, Lolita was grinning, all my friends were beaming, Dylan was also smiling and Mortimer was staring at me in awe. He looked me in the eye and actually wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Aww.

I took my place next to him and grabbed his hands.

'You look so beautiful.' he whispered. I squeezed his hands. I wanna kiss him so bad but I have to wait.

Mortimer gave such a strong wedding vow that it reduced me to tears. I sniffed them back as we exchanged rings. We were then pronounced Mr and Mrs Goth. Here it is. The moment I've been dreaming of for so so long. I'm now Bella Goth. Without hesitation, I grabbed my new husband and pulled him in for a huge kiss. Everyone cheered. My life is complete now.

_Six months later_

I stared in awe at my new baby daughter. She looks so beautiful. Though at first glance she may look a lot like me, she already has quite a lot of Mortimer's facial features.

She has my skin tone and nose and Mortimer's eyes, lips and chin. Not to mention our black hair.

Now there's just the job of naming her. Morty agreed that Mae is gonna be her middle name, after Zelda.

All I'm doing is searching for baby names. After what seemed like hours, I finally found a perfect match.

'Hey Morty, come and look at this name.' I called. He redirected his gaze from our daughter to the baby book.

'Cassandra? I like that name. Cassandra Mae has a nice ring to it.' he smiled.

'So, our daughter is gonna be called Cassandra?'

'Looks like she is.'

And there we had it. Cassandra Mae Goth. Our beautiful baby girl.

Lolita had her and Michael's kid a few months back too. A girl called Autumn. I love that name.

I'm already beginning to wonder if Cassandra's gonna be the only child that Mortimer and I will have, or if we'll have more in the future. I guess time will tell.

_Yeah, the epilogues are supposed to be short. I swear. :P_

_One last part left to this story. Writing this proved that I'm a major procrastinator. First, I somehow ended up listening to CHRISTMAS songs, with a little bit of Gangnam Style every few songs. Don't ask. Afterwards, I started listening to High School Musical songs. I found some perfect songs for this chapter. Can I Have This Dance, Right Here Right Now, and Everyday. Yup. So, watch out for my new story which should hopefully be up tomorrow night, English time. If it's Sunday and there's still no new story from me, you have permission to demand answers. _


	44. Epilogue - Part Two

Story of Bella Bachelor ~ Epilogue: Part Two

_Final part of this story. Boo. Well, my new story was released on Saturday. It's called Living Without a Mom and it focuses on the Sekemoto family in Sunset Valley. So, I really can't let go of writing with Bella and Morty. I might have planned a story that'll come out in like three months time where Bella goes missing, and not by aliens. Hmm._

_Twelve years later_

I'm heavily pregnant with Mortimer and I's second child. It's going to be a boy. This time we decided on a name before I give birth. He's gonna be called Alexander. I can't wait.

Cassandra can't wait for her little brother to be born. It's rare that she's excited for something, she gets her grumpy side from her dad. She and her cousin Autumn are the best of friends, they're inseperable.

I was correct, Mortimer is an amazing dad. He takes Cassandra out on fun trips and buys her surprise treats every week. She's the apple of his eye, a real daddy's girl.

Everyone always says that I'm a good mom. I suppose I am.

Seven years after Cameron was born, Dylan and Darlene finally married. Taylor and Louise are still living the single life, not like they care. Victoria finally managed to get a boyfriend the other week, but he doesn't look very trustworthy. His name's Don Lothario. He's a downright creep if you ask me. He looks like a total womanizer. Taylor said that he saw him looking at me with an expression of lust on his face. Urgh, he can screw off. I'm never cheating on my Morty. We're all wishing that Victoria would just leave him but she won't listen. Great, I predict an impending family fall out.

Anyway, back to now. Mortimer's at work and Cassandra's at school. Thankfully we don't live in Goth Manor yet. Living with Gunther and Cornelia would be plain awkward. Instead we live in a modern house right in Bridgeport. I was walking down the stairs to answer the phone when I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my face. My first thought was panic as pain flew across my body. Was the baby alright?

Oh crap. I don't think he is. The baby is coming. Why now?! He's still supposed to be in my belly for another month! Ignoring the fact that a bump is probably appearing on my forehead right now, I managed to run and finally answer the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hi Bella, it's Darlene. Today is my day off and-'

'GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!' I screamed down the line.

'What? Is everything alright?'

'No! I'm kind of in labour right now!'

'Are you serious?!'

'Darlene, now isn't the time!'

'Okay, okay. I'll pick you up in five minutes. Want me to call Dylan so he can call everyone else?'

'Yeah. Get him to call Mortimer too.'

'Okay, doing that now. Wait by the door.'

Darlene, being late as she is, arrived twenty minutes later and I waddled over to the car.

'Okay Bella don't worry. Mortimer has been notified and he's meeting us at the hospital. Now please, don't give birth in the car. We only bought it yesterday.'

I gave Darlene a death glare and she stepped on it. Thankfully the drive to the hospital only takes about five to ten minutes.

_A few hours later_

After what seemed like forever, we finally welcomed young Alexander Goth into the world. He looks so much like his daddy. But he's so small.

After everything had calmed down, Cassandra came in and made her way straight to her baby brother. During this, Mortimer cuddled me close and whispered in my ear,

'I'm so proud of you.' , before kissing me softly. I smiled at him.

'I love you.'

'I love you more.'

And that's when I knew that our family was complete. Nothing could break us apart.

Or so I thought.

_To be continued_

_DONE! Woop! Wow. I want to thank each and every one of you for viewing, reviewing, following, favouriting and putting up with me telling you my entire life story almost every single chapter. This story was way more successful than I ever imagined. It's always gonna hold a special place in my heart. At the time of writing this, it has 5935 views, that's seriously crazy. It's also the most reviewed story in the Sims category, though that's probably because of all the chapters. I'm so glad that everyone liked it. Anyway, guess I'll see you guys on my other story and maybe even Twitter or Tumblr? Bye! :D_


End file.
